


For Smeet's Sake

by Spangleslicious



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Found Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Sacrifice, Training, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spangleslicious/pseuds/Spangleslicious
Summary: Zim has been gone for a while, a long while. Dib Membrane had moved on but when a very familiar voot crashes while he is visiting Gaz for a holiday from college with a still growing hybrid smeet in tow along with a new mission to save the Irken empire from the parasidic control brains what is a Membrane to do?!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the first work I have done in years and it is only spur of the moment. Decided after getting into Chapter 2 I should prob post it.

**Chapter 1**

He pulled a hard maneuver, the controls shaking under his six digits, Zim grit his teeth and his own blood as fresh injuries overwhelmed his PAK's healing. He cursed in Irken, checking to ensure the smeet was safely secured, the glass casing was still intact. They struck again, the Voot cruiser's alarms started to blare red lights. He only had one shot at this, one chance to reach safety of the only place he knew would help, if he would help. It'd been ten years since he had first left. Fingers flew over the controls prepping it for warp, Zim did not know if the Voot would hold up in warp but it was a risk he was willing to take. Even if the Armada pursued him, it would take a while for them to find the traitor to the empire. His insides turned to fire as space warped and stretched his existence into hyperspace. He slipped in and out of consciousness. Thankfully he had enough awareness to steer his cruiser towards the blue green orb being careful to avoid the blue. He distantly recalled steering it to a specific area coughing and gasping as he did. Slipping in and out of consciousness before he crash landed with the sounds of breaking glass and twisting metal.

Dib Membrane was at home for the first time in a long while. Gaz was the only reason why these days to even show up. It had been years since Zim had vanished. The house he was in vanished mysteriously too. Despite that, Dib still liked Tuning into an odd frequency or two. He was shocked to hear what sounded like a distress signal but in irken which was rusty, but… That voice that was a pained whimper. Then he heard something above. His eyes looking up spotting the very damaged voot coming down. "What the hell?"

He recognized it but, it wasn't possible, there was no way he could be back… Still Dib jumped up and raced inside. Gaz glared at him as he rounded into the living room causing him to jump. "Whe-?" 

"Out to the convenience store for snacks. I'll bring you back a slushie!" He grabbed his keys and chose to take the car instead of his bike, just in case. 

Taking stock of where the vapor trail led he drove in that direction. Eventually ending up finding bits and pieces of the spaceship along the way. 'Must be badly damaged…' he made a mental note of it. Until he reached the smoking remains just outside of town in a grove of trees. Sliding down the slight slope to the ship, he paused, wincing as he noted pink splatters on the inside of the vehicle. He was searching for a way into it, when something hissed behind him. Growling and clicking, before static was heard. "Trans-or dam- more clicks before a frustrated whine was heard. He turned around only to see him lying huddled around something protectively, he shook himself. What was Zim trying to hide from him? "Dib-stink. Hel-" Zim passed out before finishing his sentence.

Dib wrestled with himself taking in the bloodied and damaged irken invader's appearance. How often had he dreamed of this day when he was younger? He moved closer, willing to set aside his own needs to help but still cautious. He jumped when he heard the wind picking up and the scent of rain… Wait, rain?! Dib tore off his trenchcoat and wrapped Zim up in it. He noticed the odd canister that the Irken had been clutching like his life depended on it. Inside was what appeared to be a worm of sorts, only green and with closed eyes it appeared to be the same species as Zim. Shrugging he loaded the two in, Zim having passed out, thank goodness. He then drenched himself hiding said ship as best he could.

It gave him time to swing by a convenience store for supplies and Gaz's favorite atomic sludge slushie to prevent her from beheading him. The ride was silent save for the PAK's humming but it was doing what he assumed it needed quickly. Once at the Quickstop he gathered a few first aid items he even got treats he recalled zim partaking of the last time he saw the alien. Pretty much pure sugar and carbs. He glanced again at the passed out figure in the passenger seat. As if reassuring himself Zim really was there. He pulled in, carefully stepping out of the vehicle. He tried to rouse Zim to no success, so he took the… Thing and stuck it in his laptop bag before picking up the bags then the Irken and heading inside. "Here, I'll be up in my room, do not disturb me please."

A soft rustling of plastic bag to lay out the bandages and other supplies from what had appeared to be an irken first aid kit of sorts. Dib could make out some of it. Cleansing bar, hypo gel, skin goop, what he could translate he had in a pile he used a combination of the two to tend the other's wounds as best he could, it was hard but he managed. "I wish he still had his lab here." He muttered, laying the other down on his futon, careful of the other's PAK.

He took the cylinder thing and studied it. It was full of some sort of liquid. And on the end was what appeared to be a face? He glanced over at the four foot alien. "What made this so important to him?" He settled into his computer chair with a sigh. 

He'd have to wait until Zim woke to get any answers. Like why after what happened before, he vanished. Dib put his fingers to his lips recalling the incident. It was your typical day Zim avoiding him with Dib in hot pursuit. He had managed to get ahead of the agile alien. He prepared to capture him only to have the other's face knock into his. Sure, it was a shock at first but he had felt the others lips on his own, responding to him. He'd wanted answers, what he'd gotten was the shock of a lifetime. Zim wasn't in school the day after. Dib ran after school to Zim's base only to see an empty lot. The only hint of the other's existence had been the notes and Tak's ship… But no one would believe him, he knew. Dib drifted off thoughts and questions of Zim floating in his mind.

'PAK repairs completed, body healing 68 percent.' The PAK informed, causing Dib to stir awake. Zim stirred slowly after, he jumped awake suddenly after realizing he wasn't in his ship. "Wh-where am I?" He muttered first in broken irken slowly the translator booted and it switched to English. "Oh, Dib- thing." He muttered. "Wait, DIB THING?!"

"Shhh… Zim calm down, you'll wake Gaz." Dib put a hand on the alien's mouth. Zim glared at him before finally relaxing and nodding. 

"Good." Dib sighed, before turning to Zim. "Mind explaining what caused you to crash land back here?"

Zim looked wary for a second, before looking alarmed. "The smeet! Where is the Smeet?!"

He looked panicked. "Smeet? You mean this thing?" Dib pointed to the canister, "I kept it safe because you were clinging to it."

Zim heaved a sigh, "It's a very special smeet."

"Smeet? You mean baby?" Dib inquired.

"I guess that's what you Earth- beasts call it." Zim muttered, "it's special though because it's the first of my kind that does not require a PAK to live, according to our scientists."

"Hnnn… Interesting. Still doesn't explain the crash here though." Dib noted.

Zim got an odd look before flopping back. "I… Don't think I have the energy yet to explain the whole thing to you Dib- thing, or Dib- tall? You did get… Tall."

Zim realized this with a grumble. "There's no need to get grumpy about it, it's been ten years of course I grew, you have too, you know." Dib chuckled at the skeptical look that got him. "You're what three and a third feet now? You were two and an eighth last I noted."

"Do not jest Dib- uuuh- stink. Zim has an important… Thingy- he must…" 

"Thingy? You mean you're back here to destroy us with this Smeet thing?" It was Dibs turn to look skeptical. 

"No… No, Dib- brat. This is more important than Conquering your poisoned ball of filth." A lip curled at that.

Zim looked tired already, "Hey, Zim, you alright? Need to rest some more? You're still not fully healed yet." Dib pointed out.

"Eh? Irkens do not require sleep, Dib- stink, you've known that for a long time already." Zim muttered. 

"Oh yeah, I bought food, would it help speed up your healing?" He inquired.

"It might." Zim sat up again, slowly. "As long as it isn't your poison water or meat, that is."

"I just got what I remember you eating at school." Dib pulled out the bag of sweets and carb loaded snacks. 

Zim's eyes lit up. Drool clearly present as his antennae perked at the buffet before him. He picked up the bag of cotton candy, popping a piece in his mouth with glee. "I figured you hadn't been eating for sometime." Dib reasoned.

Zim nodded. "There was no time to re-supply. On run, had to keep hidden."

"I will give you a couple of Earth days to heal but then you need to explain what is going on and answer some questions." Dib sighed. "Oh and you may want to break out your disguise if you wish to wander about the house."

"Zim is no worm baby, Dib- thing, Zim knows these things already." He continued to munch on the food given though.

Dib munched on a granola bar himself. Glancing at old notes n such as he did so. He was updating them as best he could. "You're not as boisterous as I recall." Dib pointed out.

"Do you not think, Dib-idiot?" He growled, softly. "Of course Zim is not himself! Zim... Lost his entire race, and home. Dib would not be Dib without his hoomans or dirt ball of a planet. At least the old Irk would keep it intact and not controlled like your Dead movie thingies."

"If you keep insulting me I might lean to not helping. And you mean zombies?" Dib scowled, getting a rare look of alarm out of him.

"For knowing Irken, you do not get the structure very well. Dib- thing, how else will you know what I feel about you if I do not say it out right? And yes, the zombees." He confirmed, softly. "You hoomans are sneaky, tricky… Making Zim confused with your hidden feeeliiings." 

He grumped. "Making Zim feel odd in his squeedly spooch." 

"You are still mad about that incident?! You ran away!" He reminded the other.

"Zim runs from nothing! Zim would have stayed if not for the Tallest asking Zim home for his most important mission!" He growled.

"Most important?" He inquired. "But you've always wanted to take over the Earth because of them." He pointed out, clearly confused.

"I suppose you are entitled to an explanation." Zim sighed. "Zim just needs some more time to gather his thoughts more and figure out how to…"

"I am not entitled to it, though it would be helpful. I am just still a little spiteful." He pointed out, with a sigh. "I can be patient, you still are healing, after all."

"Zim will explain, when he is able… Zim trusts you to keep the smeet safe in his stead, Dib- thing." He admitted, curling back up, clearly still needing rest to finish healing. He sighed, "Zim will tell you he was not running from you, Zim had no time to wait for you to see him again. He… Would not have left if it was not urgent."

Dib sighed "Go to sleep Spaceboy we can talk later, I have research for my thesis to go over, I will be occupied but here when you wake back up most likely."

Zim nodded wrapping up in the blanket nest once more and dozing off. "Zim did miss hoomans superior soft thermal regulators." He sighed, content. 

Dib smiled, glad some of what humans did could be seen as superior even to the Irken former Invader? He had yet to decide on that. He needed a shower to clear his head. He looked to the smeet before he decided to put it in his lock drawer with his laptop. He went to go shower so he would be dry before Zim woke back up hopefully. Gaz thankfully was gaming, she grunted about him not coming down for breakfast. "You know i'm working on my thesis, Gaz."

It was a good excuse but Dib knew he could not keep her out of the loop for long, he knew she already suspected something was going on. He closed the bathroom door flicking on the duct fan and turning on the bluetooth radio, to drown out the thoughts in his head over Zim's return. He did seem… Different though why remained a mystery to Dib perhaps once things were explained to him he would know why. He sighed, seeing the green Irken again woke some parts of his mind he was sure were long buried though. He had put them and most things out of his head to study theoretical quantum mechanics though. As much as his family had worried over his lack of socializing, well, one of his family. He really should just be upfront with Gaz. She would not lash out, surely. But he had promised Zim he'd be hidden here. "I guess we need to talk it over at least." 

He rinsed, got out of the stall and toweled himself off. Before slipping on the clothing he'd brought with him. Plucking the dirty ones off the floor and dumping them into the wash hamper on his way back to his room but a stop over in the kitchen to grab an actual meal. "You're hiding something…" Gaz noted, though she did not seem mad about it.

"I… Am but, it is important I keep it from you just a liiittle longer, promise!" He took his food and retreated to his room towel wrapped around his neck.

He did notice that there was a red eye peeking at him from under the blanket. "How is your healing coming?" He inquired, making sure to keep his distance.

"Mmm… Ninety percent" He softly noted. 

"Good, cause there is something I want to discuss with you. Gaz suspects I am hiding something, notably you." He informed. "It might be beneficial to let her know if this 'Mission' is as dangerous as it seems?" He inquired.

"Mmm, true, you may inform your sibling unit." He said. "She is more beneficial than not on our side."

He sat up, "I suppose I am sufficiently rested." He reasoned. "First where is the smeet?"

"Oh it is right here." He opened the rolling desktop, revealing the smeet. "Do all your kind start out so?... Tiny?"

"We all start as smeets until after science or military training for invaders." He brushed it aside.

"Interesting… What makes this one so special?" He inquired. 

"All shall be explained Dib- curious. It started shortly after my arrival home that day. I wanted to figure out what this 'kissing' thing was that made Zim feel… Off." He looked a bit concerned about that still, but seemed to shake it off. "But I had been called home urgently by my Tallests."

He knew the next part was going to potentially piss Dib off. But, he had to be open. "Invaders have two functions… To prepare their assigned world for domination but also… To gather genetic information. I sort of deemed yours of high interest…" he noted.

"You What?!" Dib growled, causing zim to yelp slightly. "I didn't know it would create a smeet that wouldn't need a PAK; the smeeteries usually splice our DNA with other species to create stronger, more diverse Irkens! The Control Brains are…. What do your people call them? Codependent parasytes?" He inquired. "We have lived with them for ages before Zim came to be."

"Sounds right." Dib still was not sure where Zim was leading with this.

"They dislike those of us that cannot be controlled. Zim knows not why or even how, but they knew this Smeet was a threat to their power…" He pointed out.

"They took control, all of Irk are now mindless drones under their control and I barely escaped with my PAK intact!" He grumbled.

"Zim was powerless… Tallest Red tasked Zim with guarding the smeet from them." Zim started to tear up. "Zim was powerless… Zim has killed many, Zim had to."

"Shit, Zim, can they track you?! Your ship? Gir?!" Dib inquired.

Zim shook his head. "Zim disabled the PAK's and ship's tracking, Gir never had tracking. Zim had to disable the fleet to buy time for escape." He'd spent years alone in the blackness on the run. 

"It is too much… The Tallests asked too much of Zim." He sighed, softly, before he felt the warmth of a hand on his own, it miffed him, his gaze followed the hand up to Dib, who was just… There. Zim felt his face heat up and he had no clue why.

"No… They chose right." Dib assured him, causing Zim to tear up. Dib held him close as his body shook in his embrace.

"Let it out let it all out." He whispered.

The other had been through a lot even for a trained soldier. His cries stabbed his former enemy in the heart. Dib cradled him for what felt like forever, until he had no more tears to give. "It must have been tough, I cannot think of an Irken soldier who would be able to do half of what you've done. Let alone one of us earthlings. Jesus Zim."

He looked at the other before nodding."Let's get Gaz in on this."

Dib went to fetch her. "Gaz, he's returned! He's back but… He's. Well it's better if i let him explain."

She glared at Dib but silently followed. When she arrived and noticed the other sitting on Dibs bed he was busy removing the human bandages from his body. "Dib-Klutz who in glork's name taught you to do first aid like this?!" He muttered. "Glo-? Look I can tell you are healed now cause you're back to your old self mostly."

"Ah, I've always been myself, there is no other ZIM in all of existence!" He posed with all three foot something of his height.

Dib actually snorted at that. "Do not _Laugh at Ziiim!_ " Dib was shaking trying to.hold back.

"So… Zim, how long do you think we have to prepare?" Gaz inquired. 

"I did stop along the way a couple of times to set up traps…" Zim reasoned. "A year, maybe two if we are Lucky."

"Great, let's go see about what can be salvaged from your wreck." Dib suggested.

Zim nodded. "Tomorrow early, so your fellow earthworms don't stick their nostrils where we do not want them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scavanging the ship, the control brains are on the move. Zim opens up more. Pancakes are had. Lots of little moments throughout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda being inspired by BamSara's Cryptids, Emotions And The Possible End Of The World lately as well as The Last Irken web comic. Oh and u have Rainbott's Irken Outcasts for dragging my butt into this fandom. Highly recommend checking out these works if possible! Also I dont have this Beta read at all. It is just sleepy me at 4am using google docs spell n grammer checker.

**Chapter 2**

Zim was checking on the smeet when dib woke up. The alien had been up all night for the first time in a while, though he longed to just curl up under the blanket and doze again he feared his own memories haunting him. He'd rigged a power cord to its tube before the battery ran out on it. But it meant now that the tube glowed like some sort of morbid lava lamp. "How is it holding up?" Dib inquired of Zim, who was looking at the pad he'd been using to take readings. 

"It is healthy." He brought up the heartbeat so Dib could hear. "Are we… Sure it will be safe here while we scavenge my voot for supplies?"

"Gaz is here, she won't let anything happen to it." Dib reminded him.

Zim still looked reluctant but he nodded after a time, putting the notepad and little smeet back under the roller part of Dib's desk. Dib started to get around. "This would be exciting if it wasn't so tragic." Dib noted, softly.

"Tragic or no, it was the last task given to me by Tallest Red before…" Zim shuddered, trying to force that memory back in the box.

"To protect the Smeet? You don't know if this one was spliced with my DNA, do you?" Dib inquired. 

"I have a hunch it's possible, but no there is no way to know for sure until it is done incubating." He stated with a shrug. "I am not equipped to deal with smeet care. Any invasive procedures would have to be makeshift equipment and could endanger it, so I really cannot risk doing anything." 

"He was digging through his Pak before pulling out his selaras and wig before putting them on. "I did not miss this." He grumbled, softly, while adjusting the wig.

"Yeah I wondered why you were always grumpy until I wore selaras the first time for a Halloween party in college. Had a dry eye for at least two days."

Zim looked confused but said nothing. "I may grab my Irken water filtration system and try rigging it into your house." He confessed.

"Wait, what?!" Dib looked alarmed, which caused a chuckle from the former invader.

"Did you not think about why your planet's like acid, Dib- worm?" He inquired. "It's not the H2O that burns, it is what is _in_ the water that does. You may get to experience the cleanest water of your existence if this works. And the smeet will require it too."

"So it's the pollutants tha-" Dib was filing that away for later in his massive head. 

"Go hook up the trailer, Zim will be down after making sure he has the proper tools for this." Zim waved him away like one would a servant.

Dib knew he was just putting up as normal of a front as he could, so he ignored the other's behavior. "Don't be long." Dib requested, heading out.

Zim sighed, he gathered the tools before heading to Gaz. "Dib- sister, take this, I modified it to allow for communication with my Pak, if anything happens use it. I… Also included a translator in it I shall bring you something with Irken warrior simulations on it."

An eye popped open but she accepted it. "Have fun on your date." She commented. 

Zim looked confused. Before he shrugged and left. He frowned as Dib was listening to music on the radio. "Inferior human sounds." Zim scoffed. 

"Huh? Oh I know it's not that bubblegum punk stuff you're used to but it is just something to listen to while driving." He smiled, softly.

Zim felt something… An odd flush appeared on his skin. The alien shook it off before hopping into the passenger seat. "It's just outside of town." Dib informed him, starting the car.

"I gave Gaz a modified human celly- thing to contact us in case of an emergency." Zim provided.

"You're overly cautious, but it is a good idea." He noted. "Where did you get a cellphone anyway?" He wondered. 

"You left it at Skool once so I figured you did not have need of it." He commented.

"My phone that went missing back then was you?!" He growled, before sighing, deciding to let it go, for now.

"I am sorry that I did save your data to my PAK before I modified it… After the camera thing flashed at me." He mumbled.

"You took a selfie?!" He wondered.

"I did no such selfeesh thingy." Zim grumped. 

"No a selfie, a picture you take of yourself." He explained.

"Oh. I suppose so." He noted, softly.

They pulled off the highway and into the grove of trees. "So much damage, it is a wonder how it held up long enough to get me here. Especially after getting hit by the fighter Veet shuttles. And having a graze by the Massive's cannons as you humans call them."

"It took that much damage before crashing? Geez…" Dib whistled. "So what should we take first?"

"The emergency supplies then the water filtration system, last the fuel core for your fellow hoomans safety." He reasoned. "And my personality chip from the ship's computer."

"But you normally pilot it or Gir." He reasoned. "I couldn't stand myself even." He shrugged."You know the AI's created for Irken ships tend to take on their owners' personalities. Which does not seem so bad at first, until you really think about spending months sometimes years alone with only yourself for company. Gir is preferable to any proper ship AI."

He was rummaging around a bit in compartments and such pulling out what he needed sometimes pausing to debate with himself. Sometimes he'd pause and inquire of Dib ìf humans had anything equal to certain items he would have easy access to. Dib freely gave answers, enjoying this and carrying full bags back to the trailer. He paused when he caught Zim looking at his old uniform with a sad expression. "Hey, Perhaps you could bring some… Unnecessary things too?" He inquired of the alien.

Zim nodded, adding it to a bag along with some of his own pants and boots. He was getting ready to take the water filter when his communications speaker fizzled and a transmission not in Irken could be heard. "Clagurd." Zim informed Dib's questioning look. "It is an emergency transmission… They are on the move it seems, finally."

He did not sound panicked."Who?" Dib asked a question with an obvious answer.

"The control brains, obviously." He clicked his tongue worriedly as a new, younger sounding voice took over the broadcast. "Nonono… Get out of there! They'll kill you!" Zim scrambled to the speaker hand about to press the transmit button only to be stopped by a human hand on his own. 

Dib had stopped him from doing something impulsive, impulsive and stupid. He shuddered though when he heard the child be killed like he'd predicted. He teared up, shuddering. "Wh-" he sounded lost, his legs gave out suddenly. "Why kill the child?"

Dib caught him, looking worried. "What button turns it off?" Zim pointed, as he teared up.

Dib pressed it, turning the communicator off. "Let's take a break." Dib suggested. "There's a cafe up the road…" Dib suggested. "They make great pancakes."

"Why would they?" Zim didn't understand.

"I don't have the answer and you know that." Dib noted.

"The longer they do not know where you are makes this better though, by the look of it." He explained.

Zim nodded, he cracked emotionally halfway to the car, sobbing suddenly collapsing to his knees. Dib picked him up and he was much lighter than he seemed. Zim seemed quiet, disturbingly so. "Hey, let's go eat. We will return to continue after breakfast."

"I do not feel like food will help." Zim sighed.

"You'd be shocked how much it helps." Dib sympathetically noted.

"Zim sighed, "Fiiine, I shall try this method of yours, human." He sighed.

They arrived and were seated at a booth. Dib inquired about how they prepared their hot chocolate and he seemed satisfied with their answer; he ordered two of them and two pancake plates. "Extra syrup on the side." He knew Zim would need the extra sugar. 

When their food arrived, Zim picked at his breakfast a bit, clearly distracted by his own mind. He was grumbling in irkish and from what Dib was able to make out Zim calling himself things like feeble minded idiot. "You are not." Dib pointed out calmly.

"I should have stayed, I could have _done something_." Zim muttered, though out of frustration or self loathing was unclear

"Hey. You are doing something, you are protecting that smeet- thing, right?" Dib inquired. "If it will make you feel better we could fix up Tak's ship and go warn some of the other planets."

Dib really did not want to put Zim back out there in danger but giving him more reasons to be wreckless here would not help either. If one was to look at him, his expression made it obvious he was being worn down mentally. "Zim shall consider it, Dib- thing." He noted, softly but his appetite improved, marginally after that.

They returned and Zim got to work on removing the water filtration system and setting it aside. "The next bit will be easy. He noted. "Take that handle and twist it." He pointed up from where he sat on the floor. 

The Dib did as instructed, amused as the compartment gave a hiss. And released from the wall. Inside was a canister that contained two energy blobs. "Dominic, Petunia, this is the Dib, you had best behave while we are staying with him and not cause mischief!" Both squeaked at him in response.

Dib looked bewildered by this somewhat. "Energy blobs, most shuttles only have one. I requested two when my voot was built." He noted.

Oh, Dib had to hear this. "Why?"

"Their existence is to perpetually create energy, to do that they are forever sealed in the battery tube. Alone, forever. Zim did not want him getting lonely, and has discovered some advantages to this." He pointed out. "I can push my voot's energy output when escaping my enemies far farther than others. In honesty it was probably the reason Zim was able to escape them to begin with, also, they work smoother than just one."

He had pushed his voot to its limits before with the planet jackers and such. "It can out maneuver most ships in this class."

He puffed out his chest, setting them aside and removing a chip next. "Better take this too."

He used his leg tool to cut some wires. "Disabling the weapons, not that they aren't needed but to keep the earth monkeys safe from their own curiosity and grabby hands way of things."

"But you let me in here." Dib pointed out.

"The Dib is superior to the rest of the mewling beasts on this ball of dirt. Except for the cat, highly intelligent the cat. Always wondered why they stopped in their conquest centuries ago…"

"Cats are aliens?!" Dib inquired.

Zim looked at him. "Were, Dib, were, they have lost much of their… Alieness to being stuck here as long as they have. I was shocked their language remained intact. I studied it on a whim, thankfully."

"Explains why they always target me with my allergy." Dib grumped.

Dib looked amused by this, as Zim gathered Gir up. They left the shuttle and started to cover it to protect it from the elements. Before Zim took out a device and stuck it on the outer shell pressing a button causing a shimmer before it vanished and they piled into Dib's vehicle once more.

"We will be heading to my place tomorrow." Dib informed him. "I think you will like it."

"If it is not up to snuff I will simply make it so." Zim informed him, tapping the containment vessel of the energy creating blobs who chased Zim's two fingers, then it dawned on Zim slowly. "You no longer live with your family unit?"

"I haven't for a few years now, you just got lucky and chose a holiday week to crash land back here." Dib informed. "Otherwise, I would not be there to catch your crash." 

"Sure I keep some things here." He admitted. "But it's mostly storage and for holidays and for Gaz." His lip half smiled. "She needs these visits despite her lack of noting how she feels about them."

"I never did understand your whole… Sibling thing." Zim confessed, expression unreadable. "I spied on you two a few times. Trying to understand."

"It's hard to look in from the outside, I suppose especially for someone with no frame of reference." Dib smiled, wistfully. "We tear each other apart but, if anyone else were to hurt her I'd annihilate them in a millisecond if I could. Horribly so."

"I do not have anyone like that, well unless you count the smeet, but that is due to the need to free my people from the control brains." He sighed."I still do not comprehend why they are so threatened by a mere smeet."

"Having a fit worse than Klakarians, really." He muttered, Dib gave him a side look before pulling into the driveway.

"They tend to destroy galaxies over the pettiest of things, 'the stardust isn't swirling the way _I want it to_.' He rolled his eyes.

"There's things out there that _do that_?!" Dib seemed alarmed.

Zim chuckled. "More than even your giant head can conceive of, earth stink. It is why I was not worried about that slorpus whatever. There are worse fates. So much worse."

Dib could've sworn he saw Zim shudder the antenna falling flat on his head, "I thought you wanted us complacent enslaved or dead." Dib scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

"If we did it'd be cleaner." Zim pointed out, smugly. "And you'd most likely become living heating pads or worker drones of some sort. Except you. I was going to request you to become my personal human."

He jolted slightly. "N- nnot out of what you hoomans call 'feeling'..." He hastily added. "Just as payback for all the destroyed plans of mine."

Dib nodded. "Slightly better than what I had planned for you." Dib seemed ashamed of what he had initially planned when younger.

"Well I cannot blame you for wanting to see this superior Irken body's secrets." He noted, pompously. 

"I could have gone about it another way. I never knew your sort to have fear." He admitted. 

"Ha! For such a huge head you do not think much." He pointed out. "Despite Zim's claims of no fear… Of course Zim fears. But Zim is a trained Irken Invader! We utilize fear into survival instincts!" His lip curled into a sneer, a tooth or two peeking out."What a lot of good it did me escaping the control Brains mind controlled hoards!" He muttered. 

Purple lenses hid his crimson eyes from his view but Dib could practically feel the others racing mind as they carried the items Zim needed right away inside for their last night at the Membrane household. "Zim is thankful to you Gaz- sister, for guarding the Smeet as well as himself while here. This is for you." He held out a drive. "It will interface with whatever games of video simulators you desire. It is every simulation Zim had from Invader training." He handed it to her with a flourish. 

Dib looked at Zim a bit miffed. "Zim, are you sure?"

"Zim is sure, Dib- smelly, Gaz will be a good ally should they find what planet Zim is on. You should feel honored that I have decided to consider your own blood as allies in this mission." He sounded miffed that the other was not happier.

The twitch of her lip and acceptance of the gift without comment was assurance enough to Dib that she was ecstatic to receive such a gift. They spent the rest of the night playing irken training games until bed.

The next day after one last check to be sure neither of them forgot anything. The two settled into their seats, Dib after hugging his sister goodbye, telling her to be careful, before hopping into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim moves into Dib's spare bedroom. Bit of ghost hunting. Bonding over conversations. Oh and Gir's back being well... Gir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm two chapters ahead of this one whee! I am playing off a few theories about Irkens that others have floated before... The main one being that as their trabslators are exposed to a language more it gradually makes them sound more natural speaking it. Oh and to make my Zim just a hair different, he's a couponer cause I like the idea of him hoarding coupons.

**Chapter 3**

Their ride was quiet for a little bit after they left, Zim's chin resting on his palm as he watched the humans' transportation methods roll past. Dib was too distracted with navigating around construction to talk. He'd already missed an exit and cursed about it while driving around to get back on track. But eventually, he relaxed, a look of familiarity crossing his . He turned on the radio to some random station and Zim took it as an invite to get some of his own questions answered. Dib-thing do you still look for weirdities?" Zim, hand.

He could not take the quiet. Not after being adrift in it for so long in space. Dib smiled, softly, "Yeah, it's a hobby of mine still. Ran into one last year in fact, while on vacation in Mexico. The chupacabra was cute, I got some pictures of it." He mused.

"And I've investigated others too! None quite as interesting as you though." He confessed. 

He arched a brow at that. "Oh  _ really? _ " Zim perked up at that. "Explain."

"You had a whole lot of cool tech and strange words, culture and such… Plus our battles broke up the monotone that had become my life to that point." He confessed. "You were my first… I don't know, frenemy that actually took what I said seriously. I missed it, whatever it was we had when you left. Life returned to a monotone existence pretty much. And living with Dad, who did not give a shit. Found out I'm not a clone. Though thanks to our fights most of my insides are cloned parts?" He scoffed at that.

Zim arched a brow at the other's venting. "Sorry, sorry. You will like this place save for it being near the ocean, that is, it's a decent New England type town. It's got a cafe, a sweets shop, the old haunted movie theater, a bookshop slash cafe, a pub, tattoo shop and the college of course, go to the fighting Krakens! Not that I have time to go to many events this year." He added with a mutter. "Thesis is taking up a ton of time."

"I do not know what this 'thesis' thing is… But I was hoping you'd be able to somewhat help with turning Tak's ship into a new Voot." Zim noted, sounding pouty.

"I thought voot referred to the type of ship?" He inquired. "It kinda does, I guess. But it's Very Operator Optimized Transport. It was built by me, for me essentially." He smiled. "I prefer my left and like personalizing my control layout." He shrugged.

"Ah. Makes sense." Dib nodded, tapping the glass of his vehicle. "Like me stealing my glass from Dad's labs." He smirked, "You probably stole bits from space junk yards or something, right?"

"My voot was not stolen! Zim is no thief! Except maybe for hooman body parts. However, the skool kind of put me up to that." He confessed.

"Then how did you survive here the last time?" He inquired, looking skeptical.

"I sent out retrieval bots to find lost earth monies. Plus those zales and cu- cupidon thingies that they had came in very useful. I do not understand why you just do not have chip only currency." He held up a wrist with a bracelet on it or so it seemed. "So primitive."

"You were a couponer? Why am I not shocked by that?" He muttered.

"I mostly did it for Gir. Most of my food was very cheap by earth standards." He calmly pointed that out.

"Well, it makes sense you eat a ton of carb heavy, sugary stuff. And yet do not gain weight usually. Which by the way kudos on figuring out how to trick me into becoming chair- Dib as you called it."

"Running the PAK takes a lot of energy,you think that runs off nothing?! It is literally fuzed to us from birth and runs off our energy just like your fleshy bits do off you but… Less germs." He shuddered. "I am hoping Tak's ship has a RPR station." 

He noted. "As I highly doubt the control brains will willingly repair my pak now should I ever need it."

Dib put a hand on the other's shoulder reassuringly. "It will be okay." 

They finally pulled into Cape Craven. "Finally, home." He seemed happy at that thought, crossing a short bridge into town. Zim perked up looking around their surroundings, wide eyed and observant. "Ooo, this town is much cleaner than that other place. Still filthy by my standards but better than that other place."

Dib arched a brow at that, "Are you complimenting humanity over there?" 

Zim hissed at that, "No! Never going to complement your filthy species! Neveeeer!"

Dib was glad Zim seemed more himself for a second there. "First I assemble Gir, since I shall need some sort of non fleshy goo filled easily killed security."

He pulled the smeet out of the glove box. It was growing, Dib blinked as it went under Zim's shirt, probably in a pocket, it vanished. His antennae twitching slightly. "Smells odd. Not unpleasant." He noted. "I am going to have to modify my paste formula for this salty water though."

Dib remained silent as they pulled into his driveway. Zim remained quiet not saying much, but the widening of his eyes said enough about how impressed he was with Dib's residence. Sometimes having a famous scientist for a Dad came in handy. "Okay, let's hurry and get the car unloaded when inside you can take off your guise once inside." 

A look from Zim made him sigh."The windows here have one way glass installed here cause I like my privacy." 

Dib explained. Zim nodded to show he had heard. He picked up a couple of boxes and carried them in while Dib fumbled with the key to the door. "Welcome to my humble abode." 

He waited for Zim to enter. "Garage, obviously, basement entrance is here, washer Dryer in that corner, I do laundry on Thursdays typically. Uhhh, there's an extra room up those stairs there but it's small."

He pointed to a covered up vehicle in the corner of the garage."There is her ship." 

"Mine now." Zim reminded him.

Dib gave him a look. "Okay, okay if yo- we can get it to work we can share it. Okay?"

He inquired, heading into the next room. "Kitchen, livingroom, Gaming room, bathroom, lab, upstairs are the guest bedroom, second full bathroom. You can have the guest bedroom."

"This is clean by your earthly standards, where is your water filtration system?" Zim desperately wanted to get that swapped out first. 

"Down in the basement. Did you want help?" Dib inquired.

"Yeah, at least unhooking the original system." He admitted, using some paste to cover himself. "Once that is done, Zim will know what to do Dib- worm."

"Okay. Besides I kinda wanna know what pollutant free water tastes like." Dib rolled up his sleeves.

After some work they got the filtration system installed, Zim cheered happily. "I'll be able to shower once the water finishes cycling through!" 

He seemed pleased with this, making a rather cute face. Dib blushed, before shaking it off and nodding, "it's nice to see you happy."

Zim blinked at that, had he not laughed lately? Had he not been happy lately? Zim was not sure what to say to that. "I… Uh… Have not had a reason to celebrate lately…" He confessed. 

"Yea, I get that. So, you do not sleep unless injured huh?" He inquired, "I don't care what you do as long as you do not wake me while I am sleeping."

He calmly informed, "I am not a great person after being woken."

"Zim used to watch you sleep." Zim informed. 

"Wh-what?! Zim, that is sooo creepy…" Dib pointed out, making a face.

"Irkens do not sleep because we are superior. Zim was curious as to what this… Sleep was. It was wiggly… Yet interesting. You made noises in your sleep. You responded to outward stimuli still." He noted, while also thinking of how vulnerable Dib was while sleeping.

Dib glowered at him, not amused at Zim's observations. "I'm afraid to ask…" he muttered, softly.

"I poked your hand with a finger, nothing too invasive though I could have. I wanted you awake for anything I planned." He said it so offhandedly and casually.

"Mmm…" He muttered, "I do not know if I should have let myself be as vulnerable around you now."

Zim shrugged, "Your hyooman boundaries mean little to me if I am honest, I grew up in a smeetary of over five hundred."

A look crossed his face suddenly, "Speaking of which… You are the closest thing I have to a… A… Comrade is not strong enough a word for it."

"A friend?" He inquired.

"We irkens don't have those… And definitely not like that one friend I had before, Keef. But, if it is just you, I'd like that." He noted, softly.

Dib nodded his agreement. "Sounds doable." Dib noted, suddenly there was an upside down Irken in his face hitting him with soft antennae. "Wha- the fuck?!" Dib stumbled barely catching himself on the kitchen island.

"Hold still, almost done." He stepped back, antennae facing forward and wiggling slightly. 

"Perfect. Feel honored, Dib- worm. Now all shall know you are Zim's hooman- friend thing." He puffed out his chest, Dib was red in the face. 

"What?" He seemed surprised, his face flushed a deeper red.

"I left my scent all over you, to make sure they know we are familial and not to harm you or they shall face the wrath of Zim!" He smirked as he turned right side up using his PAK's spider legs. 

"Uuuuh… The way you make that sound though. Seems like we are boyfriends." Dib pointed out.

"We are. We are boys who are this hooman friends thingie. Dib- thing, are we not?" Zim was oblivious in some ways still.

Dib sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No that's no- nevermind." Dib sighed. "Yes, Zim, we can be considered friends."

He smiled at that, "Finally, since Keef I have studied this friend's thing and wanted one but did not see any worthy of being abducted, though the Pig dog thing came close. Until Gir shot it into space… Twice."

"How did it survive?" He inquired.

"I used it to test new helmet bubbles which will stand re entry." Zim shrugged. "I shall reassemble him…"

"The pug?" Dib sounded unsure. 

"No Gir. He will be useful for protection, despite his down sides." Zim made a face.

"Like calling me Mary?" Dib smirked.

"Zim told him to do that cause it irritated the Dib- worm." The alien confessed, clicking his tongue as he recalled how it irritated Dib.

Dib gave him a look, while he took his allergy meds, eyes lighting up having forgotten about the new filtration system. "I think your water is ready space boy." Dib splashed him with it to make sure.

Zim flinched but just out of habit, before he licked at it tentatively. "Success! Zim is going to go bathe." He informed Dib.

Dib nodded, "I will probably be asleep when you are done, you can pretty much do what you want… Except watching me sleep, ya creep, stay out of my bedroom when I am sleeping."

But Zim was already in the bathroom, his uniform scattered about along the way.

Dib sighed, shrugging and going to hop on his supernatural and cryptids sites to settle down. His eyes widened slightly, there was an active haunting at a gravesite not far from here. Should he leave Zim here alone to go investigate it tomorrow evening? No, better to bring him along with, but he could not force him. Dib was sure of that. He yawned, stretching as he slunk off to hide under his own bed covers from the chill of night. He drifted off eventually. Morning brought a rather rude awakening however as something metal bashed into Dib's head. And he could hear Zim complaining. "GIR, Zim said no disturbing the Dib- thing!"

"But I missed Mary most of alls!" The robot cried, could robots cry? 

He was not sure. "Mm wake." Dib mumbled into his pillow, blinking away the stars from metal knocking him good on his noggin. "You resemble him, hmmm?" Dib was rubbing his head.

"Zim is used to working on Gir." He puffed out his chest. "I could probably do so with my eyes covered."

"Is he drooling?" Dib inquired, wincing because it was gross.

"Gir is a bit… Unique." Zim put it as gently as possible. "Is your huge target of a head okay?"

"My head is not that big…" He muttered. "But other than the knot forming. I'll be alright."

He patted GIR's head affectionately before sitting up. "Zim checked on the smeet today,has started to… Move." He seemed unsure as to what to think of that. "Zim is no expert, but it does make one wonder."

"It is probably normal for this one." Dib shrugged.

"Zim also has drawn up plans…" he added.

"Better not be for world conquest." Dib joked, "Sorry, habit n such."

From the look on the alien face he could tell the other thought the comment stupid. "We do not have the tech or equipment to do the usual modifications done to most irkens." He noted, tapping the side of his head next to his eye. "Eye modifications being one, a few other things." He stated offhandedly. "I do not have the proper equipment to do any of them, so I plan on using Hooman methods somewhat to make up for it, he poked the bridge of Dib's glasses. "Your eye thingies inspired Zim."

"Huh? So you're giving it glasses?" Dib inquired.

"Better than your earthly glass things." He showed him a sketch of goggles. "And a PAK substitute."

"Dib looked them over carefully. "These are… Pretty good, actually."

"Everything Zim creates is great, Dib worm." He muttered. "Zim is a genius compared to your puny hooman mind."

He muttered to himself. "Zim will have to create a new AI system for the DAK." He muttered. "Maybe like that Knight of Iron movie…."

"Speaking of which I have an investigation tonight." Dib noted.

"Huh?" He inquired, writing something down before he forgot it.

He had learned from his Florpus mistake, after all. "An investigation, you know the paranormal things I like to look into?"

Zim nodded, "I take it you are going on one?" He inquired.

"Yeah tonight! There's an active haunting in a local cemetery! I  _ have to  _ see it for myself! They say it's a poltergeist!"

Zim worried his lower lip for a time before seemingly coming to a conclusion to whatever he was thinking. "Zim shall come along… If Dib does not mind." He pointed out.

"You sure? I have done these things by myself before, you know." He indicated.

The alien huffed, "Dib- stink should be honored Zim wishes to go with him to this pol-tear- guy thing." 

Dib could kinda tell by Zims expression he just did not want to be alone. "Okay, I have to get prepared for it! Make sure we have everything we need. We will need snacks, I 

need proximity sensors. A few flashlights. I haven't investigated this one with any official equipment, last time it was just a flashlight, string barriers and flour."

"Flour? Were you baking it?" Zim wondered.

"No to see if it left footprints. Only living things leave footprints." He noted. "The human mind can play tricks on us, make you think something you see is something else. And with my poor eyesight that can happen easily in the dark."

Zim arched a brow at this. "You hoomans really do confuse Zim. Readily giving weaknesses out like Bragsneki blorch."

"Well, we are not enemies any more, right?" He inquired.

"I suppose… Still what if Zim becomes compromised in battle?! What if They take control of Zim and use him to hurt the smeet o-or you?!" He inquired.

"You wouldn't let them." Dib calmly stated.

"But how does the Dib- idiot  _ know _ ?!" Zim inquired, agitated.

"I just… Do. You would not let them take you down that easily." Dib turned from where he was making a list of hunting supplies. "You're the mighty Zim, after all." He said, smirking.

Zim opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything that would change Dib's mind on this. "Stupid stubborn hoomans." Zim fell into Irken muttering.

Dib ignored him, though he did chuckle when Zim made a request. "Do pack some of the sugary dip thingies…"

Zim did not turn to look his way. Dib decided to check on the smeet in passing and was not surprised to see it had formed four limbs out of its worm like body, making it kinda look like a tadpole almost. Gir of course chose then to scare the living crap outta Dib by screaming right behind him randomly. "I's drawed yous a picture MARY!" He proclaimed.

"Fuck." Dib cursed, breathing deep before… "Is he always so?..."

"Irritating? Yes, quite but… Zim is accustomed to it. Side note, never eat any of Gir's food your feeble hooman stomach cannot deal with such monstrosities. He put nails in a cake once." Zim made a face at that.

"Uh… Okay…" Dib made note to be extra careful of any of Gir's cooking.

"But you are keeping him around because?" He inquired.

"I cannot stand to be alone for very long right now. It is hard to explain, we are trained for long journeys without any contact. I found it harder than most growing up. The void Box. But I just spent years drifting with no companionship, no Gir, no Empire nor outside communications. I did not even dare to send out any sign I was alive after I managed to set my course." He whispered it miserably. "Zim would be a liar if he did not say he was relieved to see this pathetic ball at the end of his journey."

"Well I, for one am glad you felt this planet was safe." Dib murmured, jumping again when Gir shrieked again.

"Gir, go fetch Zim a blue flower with purple thorns." The Irken instructed, causing the bot to wander off. 

"He knows there's no-" Dib started.

"Shhh… It gives him a purpose away from here until he forgets it." Zim scolded, lightly. "I have dealt with Gir long enough to know how to keep him away when Zim wishes."

So he even gets tired of the strange bot at times. Dib could not blame him for it. "So what will you do while we are on the investigation?" "Give him this." He held out a block of wood with a screw partially drilled into it. "The screw never tightens. If I give him the task of tightening it he will be sufficiently distracted."

Zim noticed dib packing salt into his bag. "What is that for?" 

"Warding. You can keep most ghosts from harming you with a salt circle as long as you are in it and never break it. This ghost is pretty harmless though from reports but one never knows. A prepared investigator is a living one."

"Hey, I will have to test the new vehicle when done…" Zim noted. "It will be a bit snug but… You should come with." He noted, fiddling with his pencil a bit. "I promise no room with a moose innit this time."

"That is a relief to hear." Dib noted. "I have class here for a bit. You okay with on your own for a bit?" Dib inquired, Zim looked a bit worried. "Give Zim your celly things number!" He insisted.

"Oh, good idea, I can text you during break and check in on you." He noted, softly, glad Zim had the ship to work on.

College classes actually flew by easily enough, Dib did call as he had promised earlier. It was not long until they were loaded up in the car on their way to investigate. Pulling into a graveyard as the sun started to dip lower. Dib set up his tools. Zim was busy inquiring or laughing at certain items Dib set up. "Zim does not get it." He stated, finally. "Get what?" 

"The hoomans wastefulness. They put their fallen in the ground not towards a higher purpose." He indicated.

"You guys don't morn?" He inquired. Zim shook his head, "There was a yearly ceremony to honor the dead but it was not required to attend." He noted. "The dead's PAKs would then be sent back to the collective. Their physical bodies ground into fertilizer for farming food production. Defectives do not get such honors. They are incinerated PAK and all. Erased from all of Irk's memories." He indicated, softly, almost too quietly.

"That is awful." Dib whispered.

Zim nodded, his expression unreadable, "Why did you get into the paranomee stuff anyway?"

"My Mom… You would not understand, I am sure. But we sort of have a version of a PAK but it's inside us." It was a hard concept to explain. "We call it a soul though."

"Sauol…Zool" Zim blinked. "How… Odd."

Dib smiled. "Sometimes there's residual energy of the soul eft. That is called a ghost. That is what is here, supposedly I had hoped my mother was still here some essence of her anyway. Most ghosts are cold though, they sap energy from the living."

"Huh." Zim seemed to be filing away the information for later.

"But your Pak was warm." He did inform the other. "I do not know if that is normal or what, it almost made me want to give in to it that one time…"

"That would have been trouble for both of us." Zim indicated. "Earth would have been doomed outright if that had happened the Armada would have seen to that. My physical body would have gone feral."

Dib looked alarmed. "I thought you would have died without it." 

"I was being dramatic, plus you weren't exactly an ally then." He indicated. "I saw it during training, it's not a good way to go, hard to recover from."

Dib nodded as the graveyard stretched before them, fog covering the grounds. In the distance dib thought he saw something move. But it was just a raccoon. He felt Zim stiffen beside him though and turned. Just a few feet away was a strange figure that I looked out of place she was leaning right in face. Dib held his breath, silently hoping Zim would remember he was safe in the circle. "It's okay it cannot hurt us…" Dib was explaining 

Zim and Dib both jumped when she hit the salt barrier and shrieked. Dib had never heard a ghost do that before. He tried to reason in his head why she had willingly headbutted the barrier. "What is your name? How did you pass? Can you understand me?" 

He tried to record it via a tape recorder. That was before the first rock just missed his head. Poltergeist! His brain indicated, in alarm. Zim's spider limbs blocked another rock from hitting Dib. The ghost's eyes were locked on Zim's PAK, Dib noticed. "She wants your energy. Zim do not let her touch your PAK!" Dib declared taking the canister of salt, ducking under one of Zim's PAK legs and yelling as he ran full speed towards the spirit in question. 

"Dib- Idiot!" Zim didn't have time to stop him from leaving the circle.

Dib was quicker than the spirit though and circled her somewhat sloppily but the circle was formed, trapping her inside. He was panting at the end. Zim looked pissed though. "Dib said do not leave the circle! What did Dib- thing do?! WHAT did Dib- brat do?!" 

"Sorry, she was trying to steal your PAK's energy, it was all I could come up with to keep her from getting to it." Dib scoffed, before he was picked up off the ground.

"Zim does not like the Dib's way of emergency planning." He scoffed.

It was said with a low growl. "If the Dib got hurt, Zim would not know what to do."

"You were worried?" Dib inquired, slightly surprised. "I've taken worse from you."

Zim huffed, having no argument for the other's reasoning. "Zim is already alone, Dib- stink, without you, he'd be more so." He muttered.

Zim turned to look at the spirit. "What do we do with  _ that _ ?" He sneered at the trapped entity.

"It's a spirit in mourning we just have to put it at peace." Dib picked up a book of some sort and a plant thing that smelled strange to Zim.

It did not take Dib long to cleanse the angered spirit. Zim had never seen the Dib so solemn before. But he liked it, somewhat. "Now for the best part of investigations…" 

Zim looked at him questioningly.Late night grub run." Dib stated, starting up the car. "Doughnuts, on me."

Zim smirked, "Yes, the Dib thing owes Zim for saving him from that… Things projectiles." Zim puffed out his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gir gets Tacos, plans are made, Dib gets sick with flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to start another fic for Invader Zim but this one keeps pulling me back. I like its somewhat slow burn style, rn. Favorite inspiration Band of the moment are my own homestate's The Crane Wives. Allies or Enemies is top song atm. But Take Me to War reminds me most of Zim.

**Chapter 4**

When they returned, Dib carried a bag of Tacos for Gir. Zim carrying the box of doughnuts and Dibs equipment bag. The fact he insisted on this was evident when Gir tackled Dib, causing him to fall with a soft oof. He relinquished the bag to the bot who giggled and ran off with it. "He is something else." Dib observed. 

"Yes, but it is better than the time I tried to make him more obedient he nearly killed me because he deemed me inept." Zim calmly informed. "This is preferable to duty mode."

Gir started to giggle. "You said doody."

Dib smiled before he followed Zim to check on the smeet. It was growing rather cute, if Dib was honest about it. Also cute was how careful Zim was while caring for it. He polished the glass tubing twice daily, did all the measuring and notes along the way. Unlike Zim's solid green this one had freckles. And an extra digit on each hand Zim noted all of these carefully in his pad. Dib had broken out his radio tracking device; he kept his ears open for any signs of the Armada. But most of what he picked up was static. He usually did not invite Zim up; he feared another emotional breakdown, so far Zim seemed to keep himself going okay. But for all Dib knew it could all be a front. At least Zim's diet did not add much to the grocery bill. And now with the blob battery hooked up the electric company was actually paying him money. Zim did get nit picky about cleaning sometimes and had a bad habit of stealing the softest fluffiest blankets in the house. But those were easily ignored. He opened his eyes to Zim's red eyes peering down at him. "Zim has been calling for you for a while now, the fluffy corn is done and you said you'd pick out the movie, yet Zim finds you up here listening for transmissions again, and again you have your dish thing facing the wrong direction."

Dib sat up stretching while Zim packed up his equipment for him, before it dawned on him. "Facing the wrong way?" He inquired.

"Did Zim stutter? I know most planets with life in this sector are…" he looked at the sky for a bit. "That way."

He gestured almost opposite where the dish had been pointed. Dib would normally ask how the alien knew, but he would talk his ear off if Dib dared to question him. "I was feeling like you might like something a little humorish today."

"Zim does not get earth humor." He muttered, picking up the case.

"I know but perhaps you can? Normally I like zombie flicks but… We have no clue how you'd react to those…" 

He climbed down off his roof with an experienced ease of years doing so. Zim followed after. Fluidly removing his guise as he descended into the living room. "The new Voot is coming along nicely. It was a good idea to put that limiter on the gaxsnax. To prevent it overloading and skipping us out to Irk knows where. Still gonna change the color though, I prefer purple." 

Dib nodded. "Yeah was never a fan of her color choice, myself."

Zim was also busy designing a suit for the Dib but it was hard to get that done without the Earthstink finding out. He really wanted to do _something_ to thank the Dib for putting up with him and Gir.

Zim settled on the couch, pulling the blanket over himself as Dib started the movie. Usually by the end of the film the human would fall asleep from exhaustion. Leaving Zim to try to force the larger being into a superior sleeping position. And covering him with the blanket he took the leftover snacks dishes putting them away. He heard the Dib mumble in his sleep. Which was not unusual but the fact that it was Zim's name caused the Alien to pause for just a second, his squeedly spooch doing a flip his face flushed slightly before he backed away shaking the feeling from himself. He did not understand it. But he wished he did understand these odd sensations Dib stink brought out of him.

The next morning Dib was not in the kitchen like usual and Zim noted the smeet was on the counter. "Odd…" He curiously headed towards the Dib's room.

Only to find the door locked. "What the?" 

"Zim, do not open that do-" Dib fell into fits of coughing. 

"Zim demands to know why not?!"

"I caught the flu, apparently. I've quarantined myself in here cause I don't know how earth illnesses will affect you. I did sanitize the house though. And made sure to do the same with the smeet before I put it out there. Gaz will deliver you supplies enough for a couple weeks and medicine for me later. Try to stay quiet so I can sleep okay?" He groaned clearly aching.

Zim felt something odd bubbling up from within. Worry, why would he be worried about the Dib- Idiot? He huffed, leaving the other locked in his bedroom busying himself with cleaning the house and other things before Gaz turned up, having a spare key to let herself in. Zim was still grumping about the whole thing. "So, where is the Dib- shit?" She inquired, bag of meds and easy to eat foods for a sick person in one hand.

"Locked in his room quarterteething or something he called it… Gaz- sister, will he be okay?" The question was quiet.

An eye opened, peering down at Zim for a second. "He will be fine. He's dealt with illness before, if you hear him crying after throwing up tho, it's normal."

A pat on Zim's head was unexpected, but he did not mind it "He's just being stupid worrying over you more than himself. He used to do the same with me when we were younger. Like before you came, younger."

Zim felt comfort from this. "Okay, Zim will keep this in mind."

"Good Alien, I got you some good shit. Like Toxic sludge cola basically sugar carbonated in a damn can. You can process sugar can't you?"

Zim nodded, "I should work on the new Voot." He mumbled. 

"But you're worried, I get it." She sighed. "Don't catch his idiocy. Yo, dumbass! Got your meds!" 

Gaz knocked on his door. Dib could be heard rummaging about before he opened the door in just his boxers hair a mess face red and a blanket covering his head. He looked exhausted. He took the meds and shut the door. "Non verbal mode, he must feel like crap." Gaz glanced at Zim's worried face. 

"Hey I'm having some trouble on this level in your simulator thing, did you wanna play for a bit, maybe give some pointers?" Gaz inquired.

Zim nodded giving the door one last longing look before he followed Gaz to the living room. They spent three hours playing together before she had to head back. She gave Dib's door a punch with her fist. "Don't scare Frogboy too much, Dibshit."

With that she bid them both goodbye. Zim tried to keep busy, he really did but… His mind kept going to Dib. Alone in his room, sick, possibly dying. After considering it a bit, Zim came up with the brilliant idea to create a hazmat suit, it would not be hard at all for him to do. It only took Zim a few hours and some scraps. He called Gaz before putting it on. "Okay if he's delirious play him track forty eight off the cloud. It will calm him down." Was all the advice given.

Zim wondered what she meant. He donned his new suit and gave the smeet a loving pat on his way past. He opened the door slowly entering. It was cleaner than chair Dib's room but still kind of messy, there was a cooling cloth on the floor next to his bed. A hand was hung limply off the side and Zim was sure that Dib was under the lumpy blanket, a bottle of half drunk water lay closed thankfully on the floor. Zim cleaned up all these things before the Dib started to stir awake, face flushed with fever and clearly not himself by the dull eyed look he gave to Zim. "Wha? Zim… I told you n-not… He looked confused for a second before giving up on trying to remember it.

"Dib-stink I am protected by my ingenious suit!" Zim declared. "I figured you'd prefer to not spend forever all alone in here until this flu thing passed." Zim noted. "Plus Zim brought you selfee thingies of the Smeet and the new Voot's progress." He dangled a limb that held his pad in Dib's line of sight. Dib groaned but eventually gave in, sitting up. "See? It is getting big, won't be long now…" Zim mused. "The face is changing color on the side of the canister."

"That's great… Uh… can I ask you something?" Dib inquired.

"Ask away, Dib-curious. Zim will try to provide an answer."

"Why splice DNA with other species? I mean what's the point?" Dib inquired.

"Zim is going to ask a question now… What is the number one cause of extinction?" Zim inquired, correcting it to. "Natural cause?"

"The lack of genetic diversity to allow for adaptation?" Dib inquired, realization dawned on him. "Oh."

"Irken kind aren't diverse enough on our own genetically to create the diversity in our society naturally, but we are highly intelligent." Zim pointed out. "So we splice others into our DNA to make improvements that benefit our kind. Long ago we were more like your earthen newts. As long as the life is carbon based it is considered compatible. You do not want to know about what happens when you mix acid based life with our DNA…" He muttered with a shudder.

"It's terrible, I'm sure." He murmured, tiredly. "Zim, I need rest. But… You can stay if you want."

Zim nodded, "Zim will stay, but only because you offered, Dib- idiot."

Things fell silent for a handful of hours, with only the humans breathing to remind Zim he was not alone. It was… Comforting. After a bit he moved on to doing work elsewhere after decontainimating the suit, of course. It was late when he heard the horrid sounds of Dib in the half bath. He sounded in pain making those noises. He put on his suit to investigate only to find The Dib in his boxers shivering on the floor before the toilet, clearly he'd thrown up. "Your species is disgusting." Zim commented, picking the human up off the floor.

"Nnn… Dun wanna move," Dib mumbled. "Heh, you're short."

"And you are hilarious, clearly.'' He used a sensor to check the others temperature. "A hundred and five is high for you? Weak." He made a face.

"Hey… You dun haz a nose. Boop!" Sick Dib poked at Zim's hazmat mask, chuckling giddily.

"And you are missing your brain, dirt boy." Zim frowned, what had the Dib sister said about when he became this way? Track forty eight? He looked at the device she gave him. He sighed, taking it with him."La herida…"

Zim's antennea twitched, he was speaking something new. He'd heard this language before on the TV but also from Gaz when she argued with her Dad sometimes. "Hombre rana, hombre rana…. Oi!" He patted Zim's shoulder. 

Zim sighed, his translator catching up just then, it was struggling though, since this language was not loaded on it's system."I am not this 'frogman' Dib- stink." He frowned. 

He tucked the idiot into bed and flipped through the tracks before finding it. He hit play. Zim heard a soft female voice speaking the same language as Dib was currently. "Mamá…" There was longing there, Zim's hearts ached at the word.

She spoke softly before singing. "Sana que sana, Colita de rana. Si no sanas hoy. Sanarás mañana." Dib joined in partway through. "Sleep well, renacuajo."

"Lo haré mamá…" He sleepily muttered, having calmed down.

Zim did not get it, but he could feel the closeness Dib shared with the voice. Zim cleaned up the Dib's mess, before he cleaned then hung the suit. Zim smiled at Gir's excitement. "Mary ok?" He inquired.

"Mary is ok." Zim confirmed.

Taking up a bag of munchies, he decided to watch TV for a bit before getting back to work on his project.

It was after the bathroom incident that Dib quickly recovered. Zim visiting on and off. It was the first day he was free of his bedroom that Zim finally got the ship completed. "You have nothing planned tomorrow, yeah?" Zim inquired.

"Yeah." Dib stated.

"Wanna test the new Voot?" He inquired.

"Yes!" Dib agreed readily. "Where are we gonna go?"

"I was thinking a port not far from here, there is a wormhole that should cut the journey to three earth hours one way." He reasoned. "But there's supplies there I will need for the smeet's Pack and goggles." He explained.

"It has gotten rather cute." He reasoned.

Zim nodded, "Smeets can be cute, I was cutest smeet three cycles in a row."

"Wow you must have been a very cute smeet then." Dib chuckled.

Zim felt his face flush slightly. "Why does the Dib make silly statements like that?" 

"Cause I find your blushing cute?" Dib inquired.

qà

"I- Dib-thing really thinks so?" He inquired.

"Yeah, what of it, Spaceboy?" Dib inquired.

Zim huffed, before pouring himself the cereal of his choice, Dib handed him a carton of almond milk, Zim made a face. "You questioned why we drink it in milk, this is a milk substitute you can drink, it's made from the seeds of a plant." He offered.

Zim gave him a 'look' but poured it on his cereal. He tried it, nodded in approval but did not verbally give Dib what he'd been hoping for. Dib sighed at his antics "anything we will need for this trip? Are we taking the smeet?"

"No and no." Zim listed. "Zim has a surprise for the Dib though and would like to finish adjustments today, if you don't mind?" He inquired.

Dib nodded, finishing up his cereal before putting his bowl in the sink. Somewhat excited for this surprise and wondering what it could be. He followed Zim into the garage turned workshop, and noted the large amount of progress the other had done in just under a month. "Gir, Fetch the suit!"

Dib was not shocked to see Gir toddling with a black with blue accented outfit in his arms. A strange helmet on his head. Dib looked amused at the sight of the robot handing off the strange outfit to Zim, who looked pointedly at the bot in question."The boots, Gir, where are the boots?"

"Oh yeaaah." He rummaged around in his compartment before producing the pair of space boots. 

"You are lucky the suit repair station had enough raw material to produce something big enough for your large head, Dib-stink."

"I will go change into it so you can see where it needs adjusting." He smiled at the alien.

He returned doing a slight twirl to show the other. "It needs to be brought in around the shoulders." He said upon returning to facing Zim. "Other than that it fits well."

Zim was staring at him for a bit longer than expected, silent before he coughed and puffed out his chest "Of course it does." He trilled. " _I_ made it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into Space for supplies turns into an opportunity to gain a couple of allies? Even hated ones are welcome at this point. Also a nice surprise at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Dib woke up excited, they'd decided to have Gir keep an eye on things smeet wise. "Now this is really important Gir, if anything happens with the Smeet, contact my PAK, do you understand?" 

"YES SIR! I SHALL look afters dah babe, daaaw…" he cooed at its jar. 

Dib gave Zim an 'are you sure we should let him" look. Zim nodded. "He has been on duty mode for longer than I've seen him recently." He stated.

Dib decided to trust Zim on that before they loaded into the new Voot together. It was tight but not uncomfortable, Dib noted as Zim powered it up and eased the vehicle out of the garage into the pre dawn outside. Dib was wearing his helmet, not that he didn't trust Zim's ability to make the craft a safe environment for a human. Just if there were ever a chance for Zim to get payback for anything he deemed needed it this would be his chance. Zim moved his hands over the controls with an ease of years in training. Dib did note that yes he favored his left over his right. As they sped off into space. Zim easing the shuttle towards something familiar to Dib, a wormhole. Dib felt unsure for a second, and Zim looked equally apprehensive. "I hope to Irk my internal injuries are healed properly." He muttered. "Be prepared, Worm boy, your spacial reasoning might be a sec readjusting once we enter this."

Dib nodded, grabbing Zim's arm for some sort of anchor before he slipped them into the hole, Dib felt his whole being warp and stretch before his mind caught up to it, things were back to normal, save Dib's urge to throw up. Zim frowned. "Don't, if you get sick now it will be in that suit this entire trip." 

Dib managed to force his breakfast to stay put. He was amazed they were not floating, and all the questions. "You might want to take your helmet off the air out here that is calibrated to you, Earth-stink. You also should give me back my arm." Zim noted. "I need it to pilot properly."

"Oh, yea." 

He let the other go to fiddle with the helmet clasp, it gave a hiss when released. Dib held his breath but when he didn't end up dead he released it. Zim's antennea twitched to indicate how he thought about the others' pathetic panic. Zim put the craft on auto pilot. Before he rummaged around a bit and pulled out a pair of goggles and a thick set of what looked like robes made from potato sacks.. "What's that for?" Dib inquired.

"They still are looking for me, Dib- idiot. This is all I could come up with to conceal myself." He reasoned. "I'll look like a Slorenat elder."

Dib couldn't argue with it. Instead he got up to help the Irken pull the cloak over his PAK. "You okay with this being covered up?"

Zim nodded. "It'd be a dead give away, otherwise." He smirked as his spider legs cut holes just big enough to be able to deploy if need be, but not enough for the lights to shine through. 

"I did put a translator in your suit with a good chunk of languages I know in it." He pointed out.

"Zim is smart, I will not be speaking Irken either." He pointed out. "The Dib, Zim trusts you shall behave and not get into trouble…"

"I can take care of myself you know." He huffed. 

"Says the Worm baby lying and pathetic with the illness of humans." He taunted.

"Says the Spaceboy afraid of bees." Dib shot back.

"Hey! They kept crashing my voot!" Zim noted, frowning slightly. "And do not think Zim has forgotten your vampire bee incident either, you raided Zim's winter stores of food, after all."

"Alright you got me there." Dib conceded. "Do you think we will run into any information about your people or well, any of them?" 

"It is possible we run into an outcast." Zim reasoned. "There are a handful that have been shunned by the Tallest before the incident. And I don't know how far their ability over our PAKs extends."

He shuddered. "If Zim was not… A defective."

He came to terms with it a while ago, during the cold lonely journey back to Earth. "They would have had me. I could feel them trying to coax me to  _ give into  _ their demands, it was almost like what you humans call a ringing in your ears. Only it's like a buzzing at the back of one's mind."

Dib winced, "Surprisingly… I know what that's like. I had your mind in mine for a time, remember?"

Zim chuckled at that, "Zim is a bit strong willed even by Irken standards. It does not shock me if we'd of stayed like that I'd of fused our personalities somehow. Ah here we are"

He sat back down and dove them out of the wormhole towards their destination. Which looked like a hollowed out asteroid. "Welcome to Munťük, Dib." Zim announced. 

Dib had been shocked that exiting the wormhole was smoother than entering it. Zim's tongue clicking as he tried to find a docking bay reminded Dib of an impatient Mother on groceries day. Zim double checked that he had everything and adjusted his goggles turning his normally Red eyes orange. "Ready?" Dib could tell Zim was speaking another language with more tongue rolls and such, but the translator still made it sound like Zim. Dib nodded, they exited and secured their vehicle. Dib's eyes lit up at all the alien vehicles and the aliens too. Zim kept a clawed hand on his shirt to not become lost in the flow of the crowd. He yanked the other into a bazaar street and towards a booth hawking Irken Tech. After a bit of haggling and one rather firm answer of 'This creature is not for sale, I will render your head from your torso should you suggest I sell it to you again!' Moment Zim and Dib entered a food establishment of sorts. Zim ordered for the two of them with a sigh when Dib questioned him about what he'd ordered. "Something similar to your human herbal tea stuff and what will probably taste like sweet potato crisps to you." He explained "We might return here in the future depending on what can be sold from the old Voot. These purchases won't help my savings." He noted.

"But you got what you need to complete the Pak substitute yeah?" Dib inquired.

Zim nodded. They finished eating and exited the eatery. Only for someone about Zim's size to Zip past after bumping into Zim who immediately had his legs out dragging Dib in hot pursuit. "Whaaa?!" 

"Slick hands, thieves as your kind would call them." Zim growled, in hot pursuit of the cloaked fiend. "Keep up, Dib beast."

Dib was becoming winded when Zim cornered the individual. Pinning them to the spot with his spider legs acting like a cage. The hood fell back revealing a more rotund irken. "Skoodge?!"

Zim stated, snatching back his bracelet thing from the other. He was about to start asking questions when a similar sized figure came flying at him, punching him square in the jaw, making Zim see red as the two tried escaping. Dib tried not to think about it as they rounded a corner only for Zim's legs to be swiped out from under them and being swung on the end of them like a sack of potatoes right into a nearby wall. Dib felt the sharpness of Zim's spider limbs as they skittered to regain purchase on the ground but missed cutting into Dibs flesh like a cat's claw. Zim only glanced apologetically at his human companion. "Let's split up pincer maneuver them."Dib suggested, instead.

Zim smiled but nodded, peeling off from Dib's side to get ahead of the two while Dib brought up the rear. Dib caught up just in time to see Zim pin one before he was kicked off brutally, allowing for it's escape. Dib growled cocking back his fist and hitting the hooded figure he'd pinned. Zim groaned before hearing the familiar growl. He ripped the figure's hood off. "Tak!"

"Get off me, you giant headed meat sack." She growled.

Then Zim put a spider limb towards her neck. "Skoodge! I have your comrade, come out if you want her alive!"

The other Irken peeked out from his hiding spot. "We just wanna talk." Dib assured them, despite the glare that got him from Zim. 

"Give me a break, meatbag, you two hate my guts." Tak growled. "And I definitely hate yours."

"Circumstances have changed." Zim finally sighed. "We just wish to end this civilly."

"I noticed, you are a wanted man by the empire, you know?" She inquired, with a smirk.

"I know." Zim groaned, running a hand down his face with a sigh. "Wait, Skoodge you _never_ went back?"

Skoodge shook his head, "I was sure the Tallest were angered by my… Lack of height, so I vowed to never show my face around them til I grew." He murmured. "I never grew."

"Huh, Zim is glad of this… Do not return, I shall disable your PAK's tracker." Zim offered

"Oh, Tak already did." Scoodge informed.

"What did you do, Zim?" Tak suddenly demanded, realizing there might be a reason behind everything, the lack of resources or communication available through her old networks being one.

"What invaders do, I provided the required genetic material to prevent evolutionary stasis of the Irken species…" he calmly informed.

"You gave them a sample of the Filthy huuumans DNA?" Tak inquired, eyes narrowed and antennae twitching.

"I am smarter than that. I chose a _superior_ human's DNA to provide." He calmly said, glancing at Dib, "But it enabled a smeet not requiring a PAK to be born."

Tak's brain seemed to give her the full picture now. "The control brains must be out for your blood then."

"Red's last orders were to protect the smeet just before he… He…" Zim sighed. "Most of Irk are mindless drones controlled fully by the brains. You two are the first in your right minds Zim has seen since his escape to Earth."

Tak nodded, "They have no idea you are there, they're half a schmollion light years off." Zim breathed a relieved sigh.

"I still hate your guts… But, if it were an order from the Tallest. I can try to help by gathering information." Tak relented. "Truce?"

Zim nodded, waving an antennae as a sign he acknowledged and accepted the offer.

"The Dib also has such an agreement, currently." Zim informed.

"He's so… Tall, still stupid though I bet." Tak noted

"Hey!" Dib huffed.

"You gave it a translator?!" Tak started to laugh.

"Zim did, what of it? He is tall, after all." Zim calmly pointed out, as if that should be reason enough to do so. "Still an idiot worm baby though compared to us. But Zim does not doubt he would still pass invader training if he had to."

"Tha- that's not the  _ point _ ." Tak sounded frustrated.

"He is a  _ comrade _ ." Zim pointed out, firmly, in a commander like tone leaving little room to question his choices concerning the Dib.

Skoodge looked torn between stopping the two from fighting or just letting them work it out. He was glad when Tak just… Dropped it. Dib too, if he was honest, he'd been ready for the fight to occur too. "I believe you two taking shelter here or on Valterèz being the best option to keep an eye on the Brain's activity." Zim finally muttered.

"Good I didn't want to be stuck on that dirtball again with you two idiots." She stated.

"The feeling is  _ mutual _ ." Dib noted.

"Zim can supply snack rations with minimal effort-" 

"Do not tell me…. You are couponing?" Dib muttered. 

Zim just nodded. "I have already started…"

"I guess when you don't need sleep you have a shit ton of time to do what you need to." Dib sighed. 

"We shall meet once a month on. One of Jupiter's moons?" Zim offered an idea of a deal.

"Sounds reasonable." Tak agreed.

"And even though I doubt either of you need to hear this… Do not let Them catch you." Zim's worried expression was brief, but Dib did see it.

"You as well." She stated, Skoodge nodding in agreement.

Dib and Zim headed back to the voot. Upon arriving home after waiting for early morning earth time to land Dib drifted off to bed while Zim got to work on his projects. It was early afternoon by the time Zim emerged grabbing a chocolate bar before he headed to see Dib on his lappy thing typing away. Gir kept preoccupied with the TV. Zim felt a soft smile at that, he had to admit he was becoming comfortable with this arrangement. He hopped up on the couch snuggling into the Dib's side. "What are you doing?" Dib inquired.

"Invading your thermal regulator." Zim said, simply. "I am still an Invader."

Dib chuckled at that. "You are." He agreed, drinking his bitter bean water.

Zim continued to munch on the chocolate. He enjoyed what the Dib had said were 'lazy days.' Where he just sat around in his clothes of sweat. Half his body under the soft thermal regulator. "Zim will check on the Smeet after this." He informed, calmly.

Dib nodded, eyes locking with Zims crimson orbs. "You got a bit of… Right here." Dib leaned in closer and plucked a piece of chocolate from the corner of the other's lip.

Zim's tongue swiped it before Dib had a second to think about it. Dib's face immediately flushed red at that. "Heh." Zim chuckled at the other's change of color. 

Dib blinked owlishly at the other. "Is it that funny?"

Zim nodded, sitting up. "It is hilarious. I'm going to go check the Smeet."

Five seconds later metal could be heard as Zim came barreling back towards the living room. "I-it's Time!"

"For?" Dib inquired. 

"THE SMEET, YOU BIG HEADED IDIOT!" Zim stated scrambling for needed supplies.

Realization sunk into Dibs massive sleepy head and he jumped up. Joining Zim in both panic and gathering stuff before they both were scrambling back into Zim's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smeet is here! Zim gets caught doing something mortifying at least to Irkens. And Zim contemplates getting the Membrane siblings caught up in essentially a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things. Yes, I did think about going the whole combo of names thing (or making the name Irkenish. But... Just did not feel right to me. Second, I am picturing Gaz as the protective aunt.

**Chapter 6**

Upon entering the room the first thing Dib noticed was the shift in color the tube was now green, Zim was already working on opening it with his PAK lazor. "Here." Dib quickly made it a landing spot that would be soft.

Zim was focused on cutting without hurting what was inside so he could only nod. Zim had smartly given Gir his screw in the block toy to preoccupy him. Dib could not help but think that the fact he'd been deemed worth telling by Zim was actually pretty neat but he had no time to dwell on that as the tiny creature dropped into his soft landing pad and immediately was squirming and whining. Dib patted it's back til it coughed up the goo still in its lungs? Some sort of airway and took the first breaths of life with Zim fretting beside him. Dib carefully cleaned it up; he froze when its eyes opened though and two pools of brown peered up at him. Dib's heart skipped a beat before he finished cleaning the Smeet up and handing it off to Zim for examination. "It indeed is the one spliced with your DNA." Zim confirmed after a bit. "And it is healthy physically, at least."

The sight of Zim being so gentle with it was an odd but welcome sight. He was even gentle while doing the antennae bop thing on it. Only smiling when the Smeet mimicked the action. He even let it grab one in a four fingered hand and nuzzle it. "Zim  _ untranslatable irken  _ you too little one." 

Dibs eye twitched at that. "Your translator thing…"

Zim gave him a look, "There must not be an equivalent in your language." He thought for a bit. "The closest I suppose is this  _ love _ thing you humans are always obsessed with."

"Huh." Dib commented as Zim let him hold the smeet while he quickly pulled out a small set of fluffy blue robes to dress it in.

"I figured it would not be developing at the usual Irken speed." He admitted. "Non verbal, it cannot tell us it's name… Defenseless." He seemed worried about that last part most of all.

"Most humans would not even be able to sit up or hold up their own heads at this point." Dib pointed out, simply to give the Irken a fuller picture of where things stood. "It's got freckles, it's healthy. You did a good job."

Zim's eyes lit up at the other's comment. "I what?"

"You did a good job, ya narcissist." Dib chuckled.

Zim flushed slightly before he bundled the Smeet in its soft robe thing. He nuzzled it before setting to the next task. "I have no idea what sort of nutrients it will need, so let's find out."

He carried the Smeet but glanced back to ensure Dib was following. Dib did indeed follow, curious and a bit unsure as to how they would find that out. The child babbled cutely, attentively watching the two of them. "Lets see… Its tooth…" Zim was careful while looking at it. "Is sort of Irkenish… But it's also kinda like your gross incisors. Let us see." 

Zim soon had a table filled with food odds n ends and various mashed and pastes. They tried them all "Mushed beans." A look.of disgust at that. "He seemed to like applesauce too, pudding, peas, Omnivorous, though it cannot rightly chew yet."

Dib was amused but nodded. "I think 'It' needs a name." Dib pointed out.

"Mmm… Zim does not have any good ideas, he was thinking it definitely needs a z. Daz? Zid?"

"Olton." Dib offered the name.

Zim blinked, he did not want to admit it, but he enjoyed the name. "It does not have a 'z'..." he grumbled. "But… It is… Unique. Olton, a unique name for a very unique smeet."

He looked at the smeet with a serious look. Though the smeet simply blinked in response. "You are hereby designated as Olton." Zim stated.

The Smeet blinked big brown buggy eyes at him cutely in response. "Be grateful to the Dib for providing you with it." He noted. "Or sleep," he noted at the third yawn the smeet had given. 

It was with a sigh that he settled on the couch, letting the smaller halfling fall asleep on him. Gir curled up by his feet. Zim nodded off without realizing it, the events of today had drained him more than he was used to. Dib noticed and tucked a blanket around the two. Then he settled back in to finish what work he had left on his thesis with a slight smile tugging his lips. Day one of parenting had already worn the 'former' as much as he knew Zim would claim otherwise, invader out. 

Zim meanwhile was blissfully asleep curled up with the smeet. He was warm and content for once 'Content? But you have no right, you killed your own kind.' He looked up and saw himself standing there.

"I did not have a choice!" He declared.

'Choice? You could have simply disabled them.' His own voice taunted back at him. "They were not giving me much of a chance to." Zim whispered.

More empty multi colored bug eyes looked at him. 'You could have joined them. It would have been easier…' the figment insisted, as several thousands of empty Irken eyes looked at him. "Join uuusss, Ziiim." 

Zim shuddered, turning to run but found himself trapped he hissed, claws out, teeth bared. But they were upon him in seconds. Tearing ripping. "Dib… Gir… Olton… Zim is sorry.."

Zim woke with a start, realizing he was not being torn to pieces by clawed fingers. He ran his own over agitated antennae until they finally stilled. The House was quiet save for the sounds of the ocean in the far distance. He sighed, there was a note on Dibs side table stating he was on the roof scanning for signals. Zim bundled up the still sleeping Olton and headed to the roof using the spider legs to do so. The smeet securely hugged to his chest. "Hey Spaceboy, have a good nap?" Dib inquired, glancing back and seeing the tears.

"Guess not, huh?" He inquired. "Come 'ere." He opened an arm and gestured that Zim should get over there.

Zim opened his mouth to argue but gave in instead. It was comforting to have the others arm around him like this. "You alright?" Dib inquired.

"Physically? Zim is fine… Mentally, I… Am unsure…." He confessed.

Dib nodded. "I get it. Wanna hear something personal? Cause I know you know I speak a different language, right?" 

"This hooman Spaneesh? I looked it up after your flu issue was taken care of." He noted the look Dib gave.

"It is my native tongue but… I don't speak it most of the time because it brings up bad memories. Of my Mother in the hospitaĺ."

"Her voice soothed you though." Zim recalled.

"The recording Gaz had you play for me? Yeah… It calms me when I'm sick." Dib noted. "She was an artist and no not like the kind you posed as ya dork." Dib noted. "A real genuine artist, she sang songs, danced, and painted. Dad loved her deeply, but after the diagnosis…" He sighed.

"It is okay now." Zim mimicked Dib's one armed hug from earlier.

"Yeah, well… After that I refused to speak in it ever again. Now I can only do so subconsciously. Like when delirious while sick or drunk, or sleep walking."

Zim clicked his tongue a few times before wincing… Realizing  _ that  _ needed to be done soon. Great. "You okay?" 

The Dib had noticed."Yeah it's nothing." He stated.

Dib gave him a 'look' before packing up to head inside. Zim followed after. He watched the other getting around for bed. He fed and tucked the smeet into the spare bed. He really did not want to do this here… But. He Dib was a deep enough sleeper to not be woken by what he was about to do, or so he hoped. He checked in the bathroom mirror just to be sure and yes, the distinct sign was there. Zim hated the fact he was one of the few that had to do it this often. He took out the tool from his Pak. It was just a simple grinding tool, after all. He brought it up to the first pointed tip and started to grind it down. He was part way done grinding down his teeth back into the more acceptable zipper pattern when the Dib swung open the door as Zim did not know he could lock it. But he was caught doing a very embarrassing act of self grooming to Irk kind. His face flushed hot, so hot Zim thought it may well combust before his brain caught up to what was happening. So he screeched at Dib. Dropping the grinder and grabbing anything in reach to throw at the Dib's massive target of a head. "GET OUT! Get out! Get-" Dib had retreated, Zim took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, his face still burning with the utter embarrassment of it. 

Even though deep down he knew Dib wouldn't understand how utterly humiliating getting seen doing  _ that thing _ was. Knowing how nosey the Dib could be… He'd ask  _ questions _ ! Zim just wanted to be dead right now. "Irk, I will never live this down." He  muttered more to himself than anything.

He finished but was pleasantly surprised to see the Dib _not_ there waiting to pounce on him with questions when he emerged. He frowned, still unsure if it was a fluke or not. He just hated how he'd been caught looking so…  _ Primitive _ . Only the lowest Irkens considered showing off when their teeth regrew their fanged tips like that. And he did so  _ in front of someone who he thought highly of _ ! 

Zim peered around the corner to the dining room watching as Dib tended to a cut received in the scuffle earlier. His antennae were pinned to his head practically. "Zim, I can see you peeking around the corner." Dib finally muttered.

Zim waffled between calling him a liar and just going in acting like he hadn't had a tantrum. He chose the second option. "Hey." Dib greeted as Zim entered finally. "Soooo…"

'Dear Irk, I have served you well, please grant me the sweet release of death.' Zim prayed, mentally. "What was  _ that _ all about?"

Zim froze, back stiffening. "Zim  _ does not  _ wish to discuss it."

"Come on, I'm just trying to understand why you flipped your shit there so I don't overstep any unknown boundaries by accident again." Dib sighed. "Help me to understand you, ya big lizard." 

He scoffed into his mug only then did Zim notice there was another sitting on the counter already done up the way he liked hot cocoa, was the Dib trying to make peace? Even though technically, he had no clue how he'd done wrong? Zim shuffled his weight between his feet. Deciding to accept the others' offer. " _ Fiiine _ , but Dib must  _ promise _ to never ask about it  _ after this _ ." Zim gave him a wary look. 

"Deal." Dib agreed, finishing his first aid up.

Zim breathed a sigh, glad the other did not rush him. He took a long sip of the sugary treat. "Irken teeth slowly but constantly grow." He started slowly cause Irk help him. This was  _ embarrassing _ .

Dib, thankfully kept his smart mouth shut. "When we were a  _ primitive  _ species we would let them grow into fangs letting the fights grind them down naturally. But when Irk became advanced… There was no longer a need for such  _ primitive _ things. So it became normal to  _ grind  _ the tips off as they develop every few cycles. It is considered an embarrassment to be seen with them or in the act of grinding them down because it's just so…  _ Primitive _ . Doubly so if you respect someone or think highly of them."

"You think highly of me?" Dib inquired.

Zim chose to ignore that question opting for hiding his shame behind his mug. "You do?" 

"IF ZIM SAYS IT WILL THE DIB- BEAST DROP THE SUBJECT?" He inquired, clearly fed up with the other's pestering. "Yes, I, Zim think highly of you Dib- worm."

Why did it look like he'd given a dog a damn treat? Why did the look the Dib gave at that make his insides flip and his hearts race? Zim finished his drink quickly. Deciding retreat was the better option now. He headed to his room to snuggle the smeet and rest. Only to be disturbed from his reading the latest reports from Tak and Skoodge by Olton sucking on one of his antennae. "Good morning, little one, Zim takes it you are hungry?"

Olton blinked at him with big brown orbs. He sighed, getting up slowly. There was a box of doughnuts on the counter and a note on top in the Dib's messy near illegible scrawling handwriting. Zim scoffed, did that idiot really think gifts would appease him for last night?! He still took a doughnut, popping it in his mouth while he fixed Olton's breakfast of oatmeal. Dib- stink was presenting his thesis thingy today. Zim remembered inquiring what it was about. Dib had responded "That humanity has to realize other life might not even be carbon based. It might not be recognizable at all."

To which Zim rolled his eyes, "Zim already told you that."

"Yeah well you might have confirmed my suspicions but I have to have a way to prove it to them, which I do, in theory." Dib had been informed a couple days prior. "If this is accepted I can use it as my doctorate project. Once I have that I can pretty much get into any lab I want and quit relying on Dad for money." He'd been smiling at that thought.

Zim had no clue how things had gone from wanting Dad's approval to wanting to be as far away from him as possible but he did not question it. At present however, Zim was watching Olton gurgle up more oatmeal than he was swallowing, a sign the smeet was finally full. "You are a messy one, soldier." 

Zim smiled at the others wiggling antennae and gently wiggled his own in response. "Zim is glad you are not as stupid as the Dib, yet." He noted. "Nor as frustratingly clever, or nosey." He finished munching his doughnut. Flicking on the tv to some random channel. "Gir, Zim and Olton will be bathing, do not disturb us." He insisted.

Gaz texted Zim's PAK while he was bathing. 'I want to meet my nephew.' It was a demand, not a request. She had caught on to Irken culture quickly. Zim smirked, 'I am not preventing you from doing so.' Was his reply. 'I have finished all training simulations, Twice.' This surprised Zim. He knew the two were intelligent but to this degree was almost unheard of in a society as primitive as this one. Zim should inquire about how the two became so extremely advanced someday. Seriously, sometimes Dib threw out theoretics that most humans were ages from conceiving of. He felt that before his arrival Dib did not have anyone near equal to his intelligence. Not that he'd openly admit it, but for a Dirtbeast, Dib was smart. No, it was better to not inflate that large head further. He looked at the smeet, wondering if it would gain Dibs giant head someday? "Pfft you had better not." Zim chuckled. 

it gurgled in response. There was another text from Gaz, 'I have a few gamers I think we can trust to keep their mouths shut about you.' Zim was shocked, squishy humans as allies? He would have to think about it. It was not something he wanted to force another species into. This war with Them. It was not theirs to fight, after all. But he also realized how stubborn the siblings were. If he vanished from their lives to fight a suicide mission on his own, one or both would chase after him somehow. "What to do?" He muttered.

Finally sliding out of the bath and drying Olton off first and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He was stuck between a very big headed rock and a hard place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some home life things happen. Dib tries to speak Irkish. Fails and succeeds, Gaz and Zim bring up a sore subject for the Dib. Gaz is very much That type of aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Lots of this one was typed while nodding off so I apologize for sloppyness. Current music Mood: Waitress soundtrack/ Carol King's Tapestry.

**Chapter 7**

Gaz was to visit today, giving Zim the perfect chance to have a bit of a meeting with the two to hear how they felt about taking on the control brains. He had a feeling Dib was in all the way due to Olton. Speaking of which, yesterday he finally started to speak in Irkesh. Dib had spent all day amazed by it. Even if he had to have his translator to understand it. He tried mimicking until Zim chuckled. "What?" Dib demanded.

"N-nothing! It's just. Your accent is… _Horrendous_." He pointed out. "Here, your jaw needs to be held like... And open your throat. Your throat, not your lips." Zim's three fingered hands were gentle while guiding Dib on the proper way to hold himself when speaking Irkesh "Now try it." 

Dib tried mimicking, watching for Zim's reaction. Once he saw the nod, he felt a bit of pride fill his heart at it. "So your language relies as much on posture as the sounds?"

"If you do not wish to sound like an idiot, it does. Olton's doesnt translate well because he has smeet babbles in there." Zim scoffed, explaining. "Soft hisses are for only prostrating oneself before those higher in rank than yourself or are considered closest of allies."

Dib smirked and hissed at Zim, which caused him to flush before he told the Dib to 'Quit being foolish.' and he did a check over of Olton. "Good he hasn't picked up any strange habits from that child on that stupid Madalorian show you've been watching. Such as eating whatever it finds appetizing…"

"Hey, it's a good show." Dib defended.

"No, Star Trek is a good show. This one is disgusting and a bad influence for Olton." Zim scoffed.

"Zim admits it was good until the child put that frog creature in its mouth, though." Zim frowned. "No idea where it had been."

It was almost as disgusting as Olton's acceptance of beans. The little smeet even ugh-  _ liked them.  _ Zim shuddered at the thought. "Gaz is coming to visit today, Zim hopes you have not forgotten."

"I remembered and have procured the proper sacrifices to appease her for my transgressions, whatever they may be." Dib jokes, nerdily chuckling.

"The Dib thinks himself hilarious, little one do not do as the Dib does or you shall gain a head as massive." Zim warned, carrying the smeet to its feeding station. 

It growl clicked, holding up tiny hands for cuddles. Zim gave in. "I do have… Some things to discuss concerning my mission." Zim noted.

Dib nodded, "I thought you might have had something on your mind for a bit. But did not want to pry too much."

"Zim is grateful for the space given to think." He acknowledged. "Zim needed it."

He had an idea as to how they should handle things going forward. But wished for the input of his two closest allies. Thus far his plan was to wait and prepare. But Gaz did bring up a good point two humans and three Irkens did not an army make. It barely counted as a battalion. And if they waited too long the control Brains would make their move first, possibly wiping out any hope of gaining an advantage. It was imperative that that was prevented at the very least. Zim had finished cleaning the main rooms while Dib ordered their food from a local thai place when Gaz showed up, carrying what looked like a box of toys, books and stuffed creatures. "He does not need to be so spoiled." Zim warned. 

"Shove it, Frogger, he is my nephew, I will spoil him how I see fit." She scoffed.

"For the last time Zim is not a Frog- anything!" Dib gave a nerdy chuckle at the two of them.

"Don't you start or I shall command Gir to sing you to sleep tonight." Zim threatened, bringing plates and cups along with paper towels. 

"Where is he anyways?" Dib inquired.

Zim gave a sigh. "Communing with the squirrels." 

"Huh." Zim had learned was Dib's way of communication to indicate his amazement at the level of stupid something was.

Zim did not disagree with his conclusion that Gir's reasoning was truly stupid beyond logic at times. However, it did not hinder their mission thus far, so Zim was inclined to just let the bot do as he pleased on the stipulation he did not eat any more of the earth babies.

Gaz was clicking, growling and whining at Olton like a native born Irken. Zim was not shocked but just simply impressed at the others grasp of his own language. He clicked a question to the sibling, a simple inquiry about if she had any tips to help Dib catch on to the language fully. "Smack him upside his fat head a few times. He will catch on." She calmly informed him.

"Hey! Just because I'm not announcing properly makes me any less capable!" He huffed.

Zim nudged him, "Calm yourself, Dib-brat, we are just doing silly hooman bonding via making fun. Do not twist your pants."

"Yea, of me!" He whispered. "And what about his getting sayings wrong, huh?"

"Not as funny as your lisp in Irken." Gaz commented.

Olton giggled in Gaz's arms. "I worry for you, being raised by those two idiots." She informed him.

Zim coughed, a sign he was getting into a serious discussion for a bit. "Anyway other than Gaz-sister bonding with Olton, there is another reason for our get together. Gaz brought up the point of gaining allies for our cause. Despite his cuteness, Olton is not a proper reason to ask others to join us. Zim has been thinking for a long while. He has decided that any species who freely gives their efforts to our cause shall enter into a peace treaty with the newly freed Irken empire. If informing the populace as a whole, such as with your species, will cause hostilities only those helping will know on the condition of secrecy." 

"So what does that make us?" Dib inquired.

"Gaz and you are going to be the representatives of Earth, any allies you both find… Zim will trust you to vet and train mentally for what is to come." He had decided that this was the best route to take. 

"What is Gaz in charge of training?" Dib inquired.

"Weaponry." Zim informed, "you shall be hand to hand, both are important. Dib- Commander.

"Commander? You're joking!" Dib stated.

"Zim is not, Dib-idiot, this is war, not some worm baby's game." He said seriously. "You shall have a title befitting of a soldier of your caliber." 

He paused before continuing. "Zim knows you both well enough that if he were to try to tackle this task alone, you would only put yourselves in greater danger to help. At least this way, Zim can provide some protections that shall prevent such issues, hopefully." He confessed.

"You don't know that for sure." Dib scoffed.

"Zim does, if you wish to prove Zim a liar then leave now." He stated. "There is nothing keeping you here, you can even take Olton with you."

Dib gave a frustrated groan but couldn't do it. "Fine! You are right, I can't just leave. Who knows what would happen to you if I did?!"

'Zim would die. The empire would hunt you and Olton down like they did to Red.' He thought, darkly

"Onto the matter of potential allies. Zim is already approving Gaz's selection of these 'gamers' for her forces." He stated.

Gaz opened an eye, deciding now the biggest hurdle should be brought up,"Dib is not going to like this, but I vote we bring Dad in as an ally."

Zim noticed the 'look' Dib gave his sister. This was going to be difficult, he could tell. Zim however, was not going to stop the Dib from speaking his mind on the issue, even if he did agree with Gaz- sister on this point.

"WHAT?! No! He's been nothing but an asshole almost our entire lives, Gaz, you cannot be seriously considering!" Dib threw his hands up.

"He has the most advanced weapons capabilities of any human or government on earth." She simply listed in response.

"Yeah, but-"

"As much as Zim knows it will hurt you, Dib- thing he is inclined to side with Gaz- sister on this matter." Zim finally confessed, knowing Dib would not like it.

"You… You don't know our Dad though!" Dib was getting angry, Zim could tell. "He does not even think you being an alien is anything more than something I dreamed up as a child!"

"Dib, Zim knows your feelings on the matter and admits they are valid. But logically speaki-" 

"FUCK YOUR LOGIC!" Dib yelled.

Zim shrunk back a bit at that, before Dib gave a frustrated sound and stomped away to his room.

"...." Zim was shocked eventually he felt the hot stinging in his eyes and before he knew it he was crying.

"He's just being a big baby about this." Gaz noted, simply to the still shocked Zim.

"Zim hurts." He mumbled.

"Physically?" Gaz inquired, knowing fully well that was not what Zim meant.

Zim shook his head, wiping tears that refused to stop coming. Olton looked confused by this and patted Zim's cheeks worriedly. "Here, deep." He indicated where his hearts were. 

"Remind me of this later should Dib ever say I am not owed anything." Gaz sighed, leave it to her brother to hurt someone who really cared for his stupid ass out of anger and leave her to pick up the damn mess.

She moved awkwardly to hug the small alien. "Tell anyone other than Dib about this and you'll be my virtual reality Player 2 for a long, long time."

Zim was too shocked to respond, he made note that when he helped re establish Irk, somehow, some way these hugs were going to be appropriated into the new culture.

It was going to be a longer night than usual for Zim. He'd never seen the Dib so full of anger before and in a way, it scared him worse than the rain or germs or well, anything he could think of. Even disapproval of his Tallest. He breathed deep. He was not alone, he was not in that empty expanse. He was relieved when Gir spoke. "Mary is havin' PMS?"

"No Gir…" Zim acknowledged. "He's just having a big earth baby tantrum."

"Oh." The robot awkwardly cuddled with his master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim learns about the illogical nature of human apologizing. Even if one is not wrong. Plans are made Irkens are learning new stuff. Zim reveals his favorite Star Trek character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing. It's either very stupid or, super cool cause my creativity monster knows no limits. I hath created a tumbler! Feed my inner creative monster at: spanglespantsWe can chat, maybe roleplay, share the randomness of the interwebs! I am trying to get a few other accounts set up too soon hopefully

**Chapter 8**

It had been days since Dib had talked to him with anything more than what was necessary. Zim did not like it, but at least Dib-sulk was being slightly more mature than he had thought. Still Zim could not help but try to come up with solutions to get the Dib down from his horse of immense height as the saying went or so Zim thought it did. It was Gaz who came up with the solution, surprisingly. "Let him set up ground rules for Dad's involvement." She suggested after thinking for a couple of days. "But here is the hard part, for you, that is. You have to apologize first."

"But- I am not _wrong_!" Zim scoffed.

" _I_ know that. However _he feels wronged by what you did_ , get it?" Gaz explained slowly.

"So _I_ am not apologizing for _being wrong_ but for making the Dib- brat feel like _I_ betrayed him?" He inquired.

"Yes." She was glad he got it.

"That's _stupid_ , your species is stupid for making one guess that is what they want when they isolate themselves from Zim." He sighed.

"Yeah well, I've thought that for years but…" Gaz sighed. "Dib is more _emotional_ than I am."

"Zim will _try this method_." He still sounded skeptical of it though.

"Why do humans make us jump fences to prove such _Stupid things_?" He muttered to the smeet which he carried aloft if only to tuck Olton into bed. 

Though Zim wondered if he would ever outgrow the need for rest eventually or not. He was part human after all. Either way, Zim was about to do something very un- Irken like and admit a wrong that really was not a wrong. He did not need Olton to believe this to be normal. Getting the coffee just right was the other hard part but Zim managed. Then gathering what courage he could, Zim knocked on the closed bedroom door. "Dib-Thing?" He tried to sound meek for a change. "Zim brought you bean water just the way you like."

He must have done something right because for the first time in days the door opened fully. Still, Zim offered the cup, trying not to make eye contact. "Zim is… Sor-sor-sorry he hurt you." Zim had to force it out somewhat but there it was.

A breath of silence left Zim trembling. 'Please don't leave Zim alone in this silence.' He wanted to beg and felt tears well up but refused to let them fall. He held his breath when Dib's hands brushed against his own to take the cup. "I am sorry too." Dib whispered. "Space boy."

Zim blinked as the tears came but he was happy this time, so why? "You look like you haven't been eating properly." Dib pointed out, finally. "I'll fix you something."

"Good idea, Zim needs to discuss. The issue of how to handle your Father- unit, for one, you are who needs to lay these rules of ground involving him."

".... I think I can live with that." He said after a second of contemplating the others' statement.

"Zim understands tensions are high between you and your. Father unit, Zim also understands that he has no reference for fully grasping why. But do know Zim will not let him hurt you, Dib-thing."

"I… On some level, I know that. But humans and rational do not exactly go together." Dib reminded him.

"No, you go together like waffles and soap." Zim muttered. "Very poorly. And you taste almost as bad."

"That did look horrid. I could not believe you ate that much before you got sick." Dib gave a nerdy laugh at that. "Was that why you were burping up bubbles for a good week?"

"You did not witness it." Zim accused.

'Oops' Dib thought, dodging with a, "I meant to say sounds horrid."

"Back to ground rules concerning my Dad." Dib redirected them. 

"Zim is listening." He sighed.

"He cannot know that Olton is related to me, at all." Dib put that first.

"So quit letting him call you his pare-" Zim started, only for Dib to grab him suddenly.

"Olton called _me_ his _what_?!" Dib shook Zim a bit, suddenly and unexpectedly.

Zim got him to stop. "Gee Dib- brat, his parental unit. Given he called Zim that too. Gaz is a family unit since no irken word for 'Aunt' exists. Oh, for Irk's sake, don't you start crying now too."

"He called me your planet's equivalent to Dad…" Dib sniffled.

"Oh _come on_. That sounds joyous, not sad." Zim muttered, softly. 

"I am happy…." Dib sniffled, taking a tissue to clean his face up once he calmed down.

Zim sighed, "We can just claim he decided to call you that on his own if it comes up in a language the Professor understands. What else? Come on, Zim is recording this to his PAK's memory. So he will not forget, as well as copying it to your phone via messaging." 

"Okay he should not be around Olton alone. He listed. "And we _have to_ convince him that you _are_ an alien also of the _impending_ _danger_ the control brains pose to Olton and yourself." He insisted.

"Nothing for yourself?" He inquired.

"These are for me as much for Olton and you. I… Other than Gaz, I feel like you two are the most important people in my life, especially right now. Oh, No letting him touch your or any Irken PAK either!" He added. "He's likely to want to reverse engineer it."

"Understood. Anything else you can think of?" Zim inquired. 

"It is not necessary… But it'd be useful to have full access to his inventions and the Membrane labs and networks." Dib pointed out.

"I was able to only wrench control of little less than _half_ those and that _was with your help Dib- thing_!" He pointed out, firmly, clearly unsure if the professor w

"Yea, sounds like him, not even _Gaz or I_ know all of his secrets and we _are_ his children." He pointed out, smirking at Zim's frustration.6

"Glad to see I am not the only one of us he's pissed off." Dib sighed."I just… Don't want Olton to be treated like I was growing up."

"Speaking of the smeet. Olton's also mad at you over the whole… Disagreement issue." Zim made a face. "He is still very young so Zim is not sure he understands forgiveness fully yet."

Dib nodded. "Guess that's part of my punishment."

"Zim will be doing a supply run to Tak and Skoodge next week. I need some ideas as to what they can provide ultimately other than as scrap runners for credits. Skoodge is likely to defect if not given purpose. Not to the Empire, though possibly to the Resisty. But we cannot lose any allies this early on." 

"What is he good at?" Dib inquired. 

"As far as officially? None listed. But Zim knows he is best at sneak attacks. And systems infiltration." He smiled. "Zim believes we need him to train others for battle actually."

"Put him in charge of… Something along those lines. Maybe give Tak the task of keeping an eye on him secretly?"

"I suppose that works." He sighed. "Zim just hopes bringing him his favorite earth snack next supply run will help him to forgive Zim's nearly killing him in the past." 

"Wait- what?!" Dib inquired. 

"It's pretty _common_ to have deaths during _training_ ." Zim pointed out. "What Zim is _trying_ to do though is make up for his past actions, _Dib thing_."

Color him shocked, this was probably the closest Zim came to saying he was wrong. Ever. Dib suddenly one arm hugged him. "Daaaw, I feel like you have grown more than I thought." He leaned in closer though. "If you think about trying to off me during training…"

"Zim has not grown since returning." he whispered, confused. "And if Dib does not wish to die… He had better work on getting back some speed and flexibility."

"Emotionally, bug- boy. Like Spock does in Star Trek." He poìnted out, before he smirked at the others jab at his physical state.

"I like the Spock, he's green-ish." Zim pipped up. 

Dib's nerdy laugh made him feel like things were back to normal somewhat. At least for now they were.The next morning however Dib was woken by Olton's hissing as he scratched and bit at the human's face. Zim should have seen this coming and prepared for the little ones wrath upon the human. Still, he took mercy upon the assaulted foe of the tiny smeet in his hands as he carefully pried Olton off. Zim did not reprimand him, either, but simply let him know it 'was enough' and calmly informed him that the Dib and he had already made peace. Zim sighed as Olton grumbled about it. "Idiot." Dib frowned, unsure if he had heard correctly.

A look of shock on Zim's face as well said otherwise. He clearly was not expecting the little one to gain English this quickly. "Did he ju-"

"Idiot!" Olton huffed at Dib, clear as day.

"Yeah, he did." Zim was in the same sense shocked. "Fuck."

Dib was thankful the smeet did not immediately hear nor repeat _that_ word. "Zim…" Dib tried to stay calm but it was very _very_ hard at the moment. "Since when do you curse _in English_?"

To which, Zim shrugged. "Translator must have picked it up."

"Disturbing how casually you can say that like it's not a _big deal_!" Dib pointed out.

"It stores what might be useful someday. Like the tango that it stored… Eleven years, twenty months, five days, three hours and twenty five minutes ago just so I may use it eventually." Zim noted. "For what, Zim may never know."

"Well, it might wanna learn to filter itself around Olton." He pointed out.

"Don't be huffy. Zim shall refrain as best he can just like you humans do." He mumbled. "But it is fun to say."

"Don't!" Dib panicked.

Zim huffed, "I was not going to. I am no fool."

"So Olton is learning English now?" He inquired. 

"It appears so. Such a smart smeet." Zim whispered, nuzzling him. "He actually is learning far faster than Zim thought he would."

"Because he's half human?" Dib inquired, seemingly offended.

"No because he does not have a PAK to have the information uploaded into him." He pointed out. "I knew everything about Irk and myself that was required from two parsecs old. But only because of the upload. However when I see the spark in his eyes when he finds out something new. It makes Zim feel things."

Dib nodded, he got it. "So… What's our next move?" He inquired. 

"Gaining allies from alien species… Zim is still going through those that are most likely to acknowledge our cause." He sighed. "The Meekrobs come to mind, but it could be dangerous for either of us."

"Wait isn't that those things you made a hologram of?" Dib inquired. 

"Yes, but they are obviously nothing like that in actual life." Zim assured Dib. "They feed off thought energy. And deem most physically existing life as inferior and destroy them under the guise of 'ascendance' to another plain of consciousness, they are just looking for to feed off their victims' mind energy. Mmm we may have to see if the Vortians will ally with us but...

"However… They may not ally with us simply because of the fact that we consist of Irkens." He noted.

Dib nodded. "I can understand why. They did start their group to stop Irk."

"Zim still would like to start your training when able." He pointed out. "So you have some defence should anything occur."

"I agree." Dib nodded. "I'll need it I'm sure."

"We should begin on the next available free day." Zim suggested.

"That would be next week after I get my doctorate." He muttered. "I do want you guys and Gaz to come to the ceremony. Though." He glanced at Olton. "I don't know how you are going to hide his alien features."

Zim puffed up his chest "Dib- Idiot under- estimates Zim's _genius_ and the human's _stupidity_."

He pulled out an infant sized outfit Gaz had sent them already. "No wigs but hats work just as well."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim learns Dib's pre-Dad visit coping mechanims. And participates in having war paint applied. Learns that the Dib has holes in his ears. Smeet has started to actively explore. Training with Zim has started. He is too soft on the human according to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Let the training begin! (Current Mood Setting Music: Get Down from Six the Musical, as well as What's Inside from Waitress

**Chapter 9**

"You can't even do a simple thing like touch Zim, Dib- thing? If Zim did not know any better he'd swear that you were the Chair- Dib again." Zim gleefully quipped, as he spun and dodged the other easily.

It was infuriating, but not untrue. Dib used to be able to catch the nimble asshole easily. Now, Zim evaded him so damn easily though, it left Dib to wonder if he ever had it in him before to be a match for this damn tornado of a being. Olton was sitting on a blanket nearby watching it all. Dib's lungs burned, his muscles hurt in places he didnt know were possible. And yet there was that grinning bastard taunting him! Dib blew his hair out of his sweaty face. They'd been at it most of the day, Dib was _exhausted_. Olton was very chatty today, not that Gir was bothered by it. He felt something metal touch the back of his head. "Aaand you are dead." Zim stated.

Dib flopped over all dramatic like. He made coughing noises and fake gasping sounds. "Tell Gaz and O-olton I loved them. And Zim, I-I bleh." He posed dramatically.

Zim rolled his eyes. "This is not one of your earth dramas, Earth-stink. Zim will be merciful though, you need a break, you have it IF- you go shower." He sometimes made ridiculous requests. Dib gave a backhanded click hiss at the other who glared at him, the blush was evidence he'd said it correctly, though. "Your diction is still _horrendous_!"

Zim was not one to admit the Dib was much better than most of his race at training and was already close more often than not. He was seeing some improvements, minor as they were. He sat down next to Gir and Olton before putting in the call to Tak while the earth was still at the right angle to get a signal out to her. He got information and set up their first supply drop off date. "You really are too soft on the human." Tak voiced. "It will be the death of you both if you continue this way."

It was good advice, sound advice even. Zim sighed. She'd already suggested letting Skoodge whip Dib into shape. Zim was considering it after he had no more to teach the other. He understood Skoodge's tactics to be a bit… Mad, even by Irken standards. If Zim sent him there unprepared. He'd surely die. No, best to whip the idiot into shape first. But he'd relented on the eventual need to have the Dib trained by someone less bias than himself. It was the clear path to ensure the Dib-Thing's survival. Something Zim never thought he'd actually desire until now. He knew on some level Tak was right. "Papa!" Olton was holding up something to show Dib who smiled taking an interest. "That's a spider. Kinda reminds you of Zim doesn't it?" He inquired.

"Ider." He blinked.

"Dib-stink is supposed to be _showering_." Zim reminded him. 

"I'm _going_ , geez." He mumbled.

"Da!" Olton held up the spider to show Zim. "Ider."

"Yes, yes spider. You like investigating eh, little one? Zim studied these back when I first came here. They are fascinating creatures." Zim smiled at Olton. 

He was still unsure of what allies he was going to draw from. Hell, he even thought about going and finding Dib's old Snarl beast to give the human another layer of protection, but was it even still alive? He doubted Dib wanted something like _that_ around Olton anyway. Zim set aside his musings for now though. There was something bigger he had to ready himself for. Gaz had convinced their Dad to visit Dib and Zim. The alien was not looking forward to it. Neither was Dib, the training today kept Dib from thinking about it, or so it seemed. That's what he thought anyway, until Dib emerged from the restroom with something in his lobes. Zim did a double take. "Dib… What _is wrong with your ears?"_

"Oh, that's right you've never seen me wear my gauges before. Dad hates 'em…" he chuckled. "These ones are silicone to stretch em back out while I sleep." He explained.

"But… Theres _holes_ in your _ears._ " Zim seemed worried about this.

"It's _okay_ they are not the only ones I have, Zim." He chuckled, sticking his tongue out to show off where he wore his tongue piercing. 

"What?!" He inquired, shocked.

"They don't hurt if that's what you're worried about." Dib informed. "Do you want to touch them?"

Zim shook his head seemingly unsure as to what to do now. He was slightly concerned about this behavior the other was displaying. He contacted Gaz about it. She just laughed at him. "Don't worry Dib is still himself he's just doing this to piss Dad off. I think you'll get over it when you see what it looks like at the end."

Sure enough the next morning early, the Dib was up, applying what Zim would call war paint to his face. Though it didn't look like any paint he'd seen before. Holes everywhere. There was even one in his lip! "How the fuck do you eat with that?" Zim inquired.

"You get used to it." The Dib shrugged, he had on a pair of black , ripped skinny jeans and heavy military looking boots. His lips were blackened using lipstick. And he'd spent most of the morning lining his eyes. "I'm out of practice." He muttered, while holding a lid still to apply the liner as he called it. 

When all was said and done, Zim had to admit his mouth did go a little dry, watching the Dib shrug on the heavier trench coat. "Fuck." Zim mumbled, feeling his squeedly spooch flip at the sight.

Dib did strike an imposing figure when he wanted to, it seemed. Olton however seemed to not care as the smeet held up his hands in a gesture that demanded he be held, Dib did so, imposing figure or not, Olton had the taller male wrapped around his little claw. Zim jumped when he realized Dib had been talking to him. "Zim is not jealous!"He blurted out, causing the Dib to laugh at him.

"I didn't say you were, I was asking about if you wanted me to do some makeup on you too, bug." Dib re-inquired.

"Huh… Uh. Well. I suppose warriors sharing in the same ritual of applying paints before a battle is a thing, even in Irken culture." He stated. "So I suppose… But no holes!" He warned with a hiss.

"No holes, promise." Dib held up a hand in a gesture indicating he meant it. 

"And don't make me look idiotic either!" Zim demanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He chuckled.

While getting the makeup applied, Zim found himself looking anywhere but the Dib's eyes. He could smell the other's musky scent that scent shivers dancing down his spine despite reminding himself this was just the Dib's battle ritual before facing off against his father. "Your skin is softer than I'd of thought." 

Dib whispered, "Up here." 

Dib directed his attention elsewhere before applying the eye liner stuff. "I'm shocked you don't have a third lid." Dib murmured.

"Third lids are for surface species usually, Dib. Irkens were originally cave dwellers before the ancient ones joined us with… Them." He had stopped calling the Control Brains by name a little while back.

Dib applied clear gloss to where Zim's lips were. "There. Done. What do you think?"

Zim looked at his own reflection a bit amazed by it as Dib put away his makeup. "It's… Good."

He could tell why he chose the clear goop over the black lip tube. The eyeshadow on his lids looked purple. "It's hard with your skin tone." Dib stated, simply, humming a little tune about how cats walk or some such. 

Zim, for his part did not understand the other's seemingly good mood. Dib was obviously just as broken as himself. After help picking out an outfit at his insistance, Zim ended up in his usual tights and a slightly oversized scarlet sweater that hung off one shoulder slightly that had been one of Gaz's at some point. It was soon time for Membrane and Gaz as they pulled up outside. "You ready for this?" Dib inquired.

"Can't I just… Start off in disguise first?" Zim inquired, nerves failing him at the moment.

"Nope!" Dib cheerfully noted.

Opening the door to the Professor and Gaz. Dib greeted Gaz exclusively. "You look like an oil spill threw up all over you." Gaz commented, holding up a bag full of stuff for Olton. She noticed Zim and let out a snort almost a chuckle. "You let him get a hold of you, eh? He does… Decent work." It was grudgingly given but it was a compliment. "You ready for this, frog?"

"It's nerve wracking but not for the reasons you might think." He actually wanted to impress the Dib more so than the Professor.

"I'm warning you now though, my brother will be handsy during this." Gaz shuddered.

"Zim wondered why Dib-brat was doing weird shit." Zim muttered.

She seemed to take glee in his suffering. "He even tried grabbing my antennae." He whispered.

"You didn't let him, did you?" She inquired.

Zim scoffed, "No. I punched him upside his huge head over that."

"Good. You'll keep him in line during this then." Gaz confirmed, right as their Dad entered.

Zim suddenly felt his insides twist a bit. He did remember how big he was but, that had been while laying down unconcious. Upright it was enough to make Zim intimidated, his antennae flat against his head. Before he felt Dib yank him close to his side. "Dad, you remember Zim, right?"

"Your green friend from childhood, of course I do." Membrane acknowledged. 

Dib squeezed Zim's shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, my _alien_ friend, Dad." He stressed.

Dib did not expect the nod nor the "I know." that followed.

"I know you mu- _whaa_?" Dib looked shocked.

"I knew all about that, but it made you so lively yet I could tell you never considered what would happen if you exposed him, did you?" Membrane inquired. "Or the fact that you'd end up in intergalactic issues?"

Dib's brain was short circuiting at the information. "You knew… _This whole time you knew!_ " He was _mad_.

Zim meanwhile was held very close. "Well I mean. He was never disguised very well." Membrane mumbled.

"Well, _he's_ my _boyfriend_ . What do you think of _that_?!" He inquired.

Why was Zim feeling like his face was one fire all of a sudden at the other's words?

"Glad that you've finally found someone to be close to?" The professor inquired. "What do _you_ expect me to say Dib?" He inquired.

"And I am helping him in a war with his _races_ parasidic _overlords_." Dib pressed further.

The look of shocked worry came to the Professor's eyes. "You _are_ an adult, I suppose however, getting tangled up in something like this is _highly_ dangerous, son. Have you _fully_ considered the implications of such issues?" He inquired.

"Yes, _including_ how it makes _him feel_ !" Dib growled out. " _Something you did not start doing until I had decided I hated your guts_!"

Zim was sure this was not where he had expected things to go. But the professor breathed a sigh. Something in Zim felt familiar to that sigh. He'd heard it several times before from two very tall beings before. It was a sigh of dismissal, of not being taken seriously. He _hated_ that Dib was not being _taken seriously_. "Wait, Dib-thing, can… Zim have some time _alone_ with the Professor?" He inquired.

"I thought you were scared of him?" Dib did not get it.

Zim patted his arm. "Still am, just. Zim feels this is something _he must do_ . Zim will be _fine_ , go play with Olton. Trust Zim?"

Dib nodded, finally, glaring at the elder Membrane and pointed at his eyes and back at his Dad before going to see what Olton and Gaz were up to. "And you just screw this on like so…" He heard her trying to explain how to build something.

"Gah, Gaz _no_!" Dib was heard stating.

Zim's focus was on the professor, though. He was not going to be pushed around by some lowly human, no matter how _tall_ he was. "You owe the Dib- thing an apology… Gaz- sister too before we continue _anything_!" Zim's lip curled into a sneer. 

Eyes narrowed dangerously and all PAK legs extended to make him eye level with the larger being. "That seems to be without Logic _nor_ very scientific."

"As the Dib would say Fuck your Logic _AND_ your science, human." Zim growled, "Zim is learning emotions and feelings follow no such constructs! Especially when it concerns the Dib."

" _Fascinating_ , so you originally had no _concept_ of human emotion?" Membrane inquired, only for a laser to focus on his head.

"Okay, okay. Though it is illogical I shall cave to your demands and his." He relented.

"Good, you have a lot to make up for so Zim thinks you should start now." Zim waved a dismissive hand at him.

He watched as the others father left the room. 'If the Dib won't ask for himself, Zim will make sure he gets _something_ for having to put up with the Professor during this.' He moved. The way Dib blanched when he seen Zim bringing his father in at laser point. "Zim?! What the _hell_ do you _think you are doing_?!"

"Ah, Dib, I just believe the professor here has something he wishes to tell you." Zim noted, ignoring the fact that he was holding the Professor at gunpoint.

"I am sorry I… Have been a bad father to you, to Gazlene. I do intend to make it up to both of you, I promise. No more secrets on my part." Membrane held out a drive.

"Wha?" Dib inquired.

"Everything pretaining to my work and scientific knowledge over my lifetime." He explained. "It in no way can make up for the whole of every wrong I've done…"

Dib looked at the drive and at his Dad. "I just… I want to keep the two of them safe. That's all I ask but, thank you for making this easier, I guess. _Zim_ will you _please quit pointing that thing at his head_?!" Dib inquired.

Zim obligued but only because Dib was was freaking out. "Why? You weren't gonna ask on your own." He pointed out.

"I… Wait, you did this for me?" He inquired.

"Yes? I know you weren't going to demand the respect you deserved from the Professor." He pointed out.

"Okay. I get that but going about it by force is not what I wanted." He pointed out. "Still, thanks for thinking of me, bug." He pecked Zim on the cheek causing a slight mental freeze in his head.

Then he went to go see about getting his Dad to develop some weapons for them

Gaz noticed, "Ya gonna be okay over there?"

"Z-Zim needs a moment then he will be." Zim was flushed. 

How did the Dib always do this so easily to him?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim relents to pressure of having Skoodge train the Dib. Meanwhile he bonds a little more with Gaz and Olton still misses his human tho. Oh and Zim meets Gaz's team of Gamers, gets an earth nickname. (Theres some cursing in this chapter too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this one, hope u guys enjoy a hard ass Skoodge who has very little mercy for the human he is training. (Current playlist: Imagine Dragons, Pobody's Nerfect, Waitress and Carol King.)

They were at training a few weeks later. Dib- stink was starting to be able to tag him a handful of times. Zim though was pushing him lately to get him more consistent with it. He did not want to admit that the other was ready to take Skoodge's training. "Tighten your stance Dib thing!" Zim had gotten nit picky.

Dib gave him a timeout signal. "Hold on. We've been at it since this morning." He stated.

Zim relented, he had to finish preparing for the next supplies drop off. Tak kept reminding him that it'd only benefit him to let the Dib train under Skoodge. Zim did not want to admit that she was right. Gaz even had to admit he was ready for it. "But what if something happens to him while he's out there?" Zim fretted to her.

"Put in the ground rules I gave you and nothing will." Gaz muttered, busy with her training of her gamers "Taz, hon' if you do not secure the parameter YOU WILL have more than an enemy breach to _worry about_ got it?" She barked at one of them.

"Let Skoodge train him. End of discussion." Gaz stated.

"Dib-thing won't like it." Zim pointed out, a flimsy excuse, he knew.

"Its _training_ he's not _supposed_ to like it, or do you intend to let Them kill my brother out there?" She inquired in that way that made you know she could fuck you up if she truely wanted.

"Zim _knoows_!" He was such a sap when it came to Dib, though. "What are the conditions?" 

"No killing and no permanent physical harm." Gaz listed. "He is pretty strong mentally so I highly doubt anything that teletubby does will harm him in that manner." She reasoned.

"He's actually quite terrifying if you believe it." Zim quipped. "He invaded a world of murderous rat people successfully."

Gaz chuckled at that. "Sounds like my brother will have a good time then."

"Is that your human sarcasm again?" He inquired, eyeing her. "It is."

Zim sighed, "Will he agree to it?"

"He will." She murmured.

Zim let out a groan. "I suppooose I will let them know with the next message that his training with Skoodge will occur next drop off date." He sighed. "There is something I wish to do for your brother before it."

"What're you thinking?" She inquired.

"Goggles, his glasses are too easily knocked off. It's a weak spot." He pointed out. "They get knocked off and he will be helpless."

"Okay. Will it be enough time?" She inquired.

"It is plenty of time for someone of my genius to create it." He explained. "Perhaps it won't be much, but it will help him. It will be my way of thanking Dib-Thing." He whispered.

A couple of days out from sending Dib off world for training, Zim contacted Skoodge and Tak personally. "Let me get this straight, just so we're clear… I'm training a being _taller_ than myself?" 

"For the schmillionth time, yes!" Zim growled. "Remember, no death, no permanent physical damage."

"Riiight. Remind me again, how long without sleep can a human go?" He inquired

"Three to four Earth days, max." Zim inquired. "Whyyy do you aaask?"

"Hey, _you said you would not question my methods_." Skoodge accused.

"Zim is not… It's just… He's important." Zim sighed. "To m- the mission! The mission."

Skoodge and Tak shared a 'look' over the video that showed they knew why the other had gone soft on the fleshbag. "Anyway, he agreed to it, as did you, do not worry. I Skoodge will follow your parameters." He muttered. "Are you sure humans don't just come back from death?"

"Zim is sure." Zim growled at him.

"I am joking! Joooking." Skoodge held up his hands feigning innocence.

The day came and Zim took him to the planet Skoodge had indicated, it was a good choice. "Hey, why the sour face over there, bug?" Dib nudged him.

"I… Zim is not wanting to leave you in the hands of another Irken. But… He knows the need for this training. Dib- thing?" Zim inquired.

"Yeah?" He inquired.

"You know how important you are to Zim, don't you?" He inquired.

"I wonder sometimes about that, but I think I do know what you mean?" He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. It's only for an Earth week."

Dib turned to go only for Zim to grab his arm suddenly, "Wait! Zim… Made you something to help." He held out the goggles. "Nothing fancy, but your glass things get knocked off far too easily. No need starting off with a glaring weakness for the Skoodge to exploit."

Dib accepted them gratefully. "Here, hang onto these for me will ya?" He held out his glasses with a smile.

Zim nodded, holding the glasses and nodding. "Zim will keep them safe. Olton and Gaz too." Zim promised him.

He hated this, he hated that this was needed. He watched Dib turn away and just couldn't help it, he wrapped what he could of the other in his arms. "I'll be home before you know it, alright?" Dib glanced at him.

Zim nodded, stepping back and watched the other walk away. It took him a bit to collect himself before he went about taking off.

Meanwhile, Dib turned from waving only to see a smirking Skoodge holding out what looked like a quarterstaff. "Uhh I'm gonna need a longer staff." Dib pointed out.

"It is not a staff, it's a shovel, Worm." He pressed a button and the end lit up like a lightsaber but in a shape like the pre mentioned shovel. "You've got five minutes. 

"Uhhh to what?" He inquired before something on the horizon caught his eye. "Are those?"

"Oh, you've never seen a bombing run before? How cute." Skoodge laughed.

"SHIT!" Dib started digging in earnest. "Shitshitshit."

His digging sped up when the bombs started to fall. Zim hadn't been kidding when he had said Skoodge was a madman. He was panting by the time he had dug himself a bunker of sorts. "Survive this for thirty six hours, human." He chuckled, enjoying the show, it was like music to his antennae.

Dib could cry… He missed his softer alien already. "If you survive the first two trials we will move on to actual training."

Dib was trembling slightly. The second thing about this training was it meant no sleep. Dib kept nearly nodding off only to be jolted awake by a bomb nearby exploding. "Eff!" He would swear when this occurred.

Zim was back home and Gaz was keeping him company. She'd already caught him sad hugging one of Dib's dirty hoodies. "He'll be _fiiine_."

Gaz had sighed making an ewww face as she pried the hoodie from his arms as Olton toddled out. "You are setting a bad example for him, you know." She noted.

"Am not."

Gaz rolled her eyes at his antics. "Well we have our own thing today. So hurry up, you have introductions to perform." 

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, to these 'Gamers'." He muttered. 

Gaz had told them all about him, well everything she knew, anyway. But they still wanted to see the two aliens. Zim got dressed and fluffed up the smith's fluffy cloak collar. He nodded, "Zim is ready, lead the way to where we are meeting these recruits?"

Gaz sighed. "I'm introducing you to them via live stream. Be ready for questions." She stated. 

Zim nodded, hugging Olton close. "Zim is ready." He didn't sound so certain.

Gaz gave him a pat on the back, "I got yours." She stated, softly.

Zim nodded, heading to the room that she'd set everything up to record the stream. "Gaz testing one, two. Sound is good. We are live in five four three…" She nodded to let him know they were live. "Cig, Sly, Taz, Giz and rest of ya idiots this is Zim, he will be joining us today for simulator training. He is the alien I told you all about." She confirmed.

"He looks nothing like the Aliens in Destroy All Peoples." Taz quipped.

"Quit being a fucking idiot. Did you really fucking not think? Or were you really thinking he'd look like our imaginings of aliens?" Gaz inquired.

"Is that the baby?" Sly cooed, Zim blinked she looked like a glittery rainbow had vomited all over her. "Uuuhhh… Yes?" He held Olton so they could get a better look.

Zim was amused by their admiration of Olton, who looked wide eyed at the strange people. "Hi! Hewwo! Muah!" The smeet babbled basic words and blew them kisses, Zim handed him a puzzle toy.

"He's so cuuute I could just eat his widdle tum-" Sly started to coo.

Zim glared at her. "NO! He _is not to be eaten_!"

"It's an expression, chill, L.G.M" Cig sighed.

"Who is this L.G. M.?" Zim questioned.

"You." They all stated.

"I am Zim, not this L.G.M."

"No Zim, it's a nickname." Gaz sighed. "LGM is short for _Little Green Menace_. I told them not to call you little cause it might hurt your pride, possibly their bones."

A few wary looks were shared. "... Zim will accept this nickname." He said after thinking on it. 

The rest of the time was spent asking questions of him and training. Dib meanwhile was on his forthfucking hole the first three having been compromised by multiple explosions, when the bombs stopped. He almost did not notice the thirty six hours were up until they stopped. Even then the skeptic in him refused to not have a fucking bunker with this maniac around. "Defensive training is over, I would not stay put if I were you…" Skoodge infomed. "Would not want to inform Zim you were eaten by a Glorog, would I?"

"Glor-wha nooo- oh shiiit." Dib paled in the presence of an enormous toad like creature only its mouth was filled with large fangs. 

Skoodge chuckled evilly as the creature chased the Dib up a mountain trail. "There's a safe area at the top of the mountain." He informed, helpfully. 

He smiled when Dib tripped a trap he'd set up along the path. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention I set a few obstacles in your way." Skoodge laughed when the other cursed him.

Gaz and Zim spent the week planning their next moves. "We should figure out a way to make sure both Tak and Skoodge can be as, I know you hate the term but defective as you." Gaz pointed out.

Zim thought about it. "There is something in my coding, I investigated it for myself but did not get very far due to the time limit. I can only work on it ten minutes at a time." He explained. "Dib probably had the schematics inadvertently put into his brain the one time he was attached to it."

"Wait, you remember that?" She inquired.

"I am my Pak, essentially, well mostly. Base instincts, primal desires and such are in my biological brain. But yes, I have memories of being Dib, which is really odd to try to explain what that's like." He shuddered at the memories of the foreign body.

"So he has your PAK schematics in his brain somehow?" She inquired.

"He would not notice it unless he actively thought about it." Zim noted, softly. "But that might be why he said to not allow Professor Membrane near it? Zim can only guess as to his reason for putting that in his list of demands for your father's assistance."

They were quiet for a bit before. "At first I thought the idea of other beings being, well, one being a weakness. But after being here… I am not so sure it is anymore." He confessed.

She nodded, "Doesn't make most of humanity less dumb asses though."

"The Dib included sometimes, but he is our dumb ass and I will destroy Skoodge if he dies during training." Zim muttered.

"He's not gonna die. As much as he called you a roach back in the day, he's more fucking like one than you are… Sometimes." Gaz informed.

He nodded. "Obviously, he'd be long dead if that was not the case."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib returns home from training. (Warning of some idiot getting drunk in this chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Note: I am not a native Spanish speaker. Any Spanish in my fics brought to you by Senor Google Translate and we all know what that's like. Translations in end notes. (Currently listening/ singing to: Imagine Dragons, Waitress, Bell Book and Canto, Carole King.)

**Chapter 11**

Dib was currently trying to sneak up on his new trainer, moving slow trying but Skoodge made it _extremely_ difficult. He had survived the Glorog, barely. And here he thought Zim was tough. Compared to Skoodge he was a breeze, it seemed. Dib got a smack upside the back of his head. When had the Irken moved?! "Ow." He grumbled. 

"You weren't _focusing_ , soldier!" Skoodge reprimanded. "A few seconds of non focus could be the difference between life or death on the battlefield."

"Come ooon! I've barely had any sleep or anything to eat or drink in the last _week_! How am I to take a damn bell from your belt under such conditions?!" Dib growled.

"The enemy won't care what _conditi_ -" Skoodge paused as Dib held up a bell, that crafty sneaky bastard.

"You close your eyes when starting to lecture, I've noticed." Dib indicated that was his plan all along.

Skoodge smirked, "I commend you, human, we shall have a break for proper rest and a meal to reward you, I suppose."

"You can tell me about Zim's training days if you want." Dib enjoyed hearing them, actually and he _knew_ Skoodge loved to rag on the green menace, in turn.

"True, we have less than a day before Zim retrieves you. We may as well enjoy it. Did I ever tell you of the time he started a rebellion over his favorite snack being taken off the trainee menu?" Skoodge inquired.

"No, _tell me_ though!" Dib excitedly stated.

Zim meanwhile, was being huffy. "What's wrong?" Gaz inquired.

"I have to ask someone for help figuring out the coding error that allows me to defy Them, and it is _someone_ I'd rather _not_ deal with." Zim had a look of disgust at that.

"You were saying that of my brother shortly before you left, remember? Now you are pining for his safe return on the _daily_."

" _Only because I know what Skoodge is capable of_." He pointed out.

"It's not either of your Irken friends, is it?" She inquired.

"No this was an alien of the observer race who went against his peoples 'oath' of non interferance. And he stole _my_ body to do what _he wanted_ . He interfered in _my_ life. He should _remain a couch!_ " Zim growled.

"If we wait for Dib, he may figure out the glitch." Gaz pointed out.

Zim sighed, "He _might_ , but not even _I_ have found it yet. Trust me I've ran my life clock down trying to find it."

"If I recall you don't have long amounts of time at your normal intelligence when without your PAK." Gaz pointed out, ever logical.

"Shut up." Zim muttered, sulking. 

He did not want Dib to see him like that, but she was correct, Dib he could trust. Virooz on the other hand. But what if he let slip how he _felt_ ?! _That_ was the _real_ problem. Zim sighed, "Perhaps you are correct. Virooz almost undid Zim. Dib stink will be mindful at least."

"And he won't laugh at how soft you've gotten towards him or Olton." Gaz pointed out.

Zim hissed at her. "Zim is not _soft_. Why would I have Skoodge train Dib- stink?"

"Because you were too soft?" Gaz chuckled at his eye twitch. "But only on him, you whip my ass at these new simulations you created."

" _Thank you_ " Zim would take the compliment, for now.

"And perhaps I've gone a little soft too. Normally I'd be all gun ho yeah go get that Virooz guy to work on your PAK, for my amusement if nothing else. But I know how Dib would feel about that so… Let him at least _try_ first, okay?" Gaz mumbled to him.

Sly was yammering on about some anime or something. "Sly, _FOCUS_." Zim n Gaz both stated. 

"Oh, oh right! Sorry!" She chirped in response.

"Never thought I'd meet a human version of GIR. I don't think I like it." Zim fibbed, it fascinated him, really.

How varied these humans were, even in their lifetimes. Gaz sighed. "You know… We could go get Dib his favorite dessert from the local bakery."

"What is Dib-stinks favorite food? I thought it was pudding, I guessed wrong." Zim explained.

"It's a type of pie." She chuckled. "A caramel dutch apple pie."

Zim wanted to know how an apple could be dutch, but refrained."I see we shall go procure this pie later then. _AND_ decorations it is an Earth welcome home _tradition_ , so we _must_ . I seen it on the tv." He agreed. "I imagine he shall appreciate the effort of it with us _welcoming_ him back."

Gaz nodded, "Alright but you _have to help_ set them up. Dad's testing the drone fleet today." She noted. 

Zim nodded. "How many recruits did you say you had?"

"Most of the korean gamers, definately all of Japan's, some of America's." Gaz listed. 

"How's the list of Alien recruits?" She inquired.

"Not as good as I'd like." He admitted. 

"Get Dib involved in it. He's become very convincing in debates." She pointed out. "Even got Torque to admit that there might be well, other life outside of our planet during speech class debates. Though he sounded a lot like Dad during it, don't tell him I said that though."

"Mmm, I won't. You've got your team in line though it seems." He noted. "Well, mostly, Sly… Zim is not so sure about."

"I know…" She sighed. "It's why Sly is my go to for bomber runs. She's so chaotic." Gaz pointed out. "Maybe I should send Gir to help her, I feel it'd be interesting at least."

"Do you want to cause a nuclear meltdown?" Zim inquired.

"Perhaps?" Gaz joked, earning a glare.

"Gimme." He made a grabby hand for her twizzlers.

He learned he enjoyed them, especially the sour filled ones. He sighed content as he stuck one in his mouth to munch on. "Olton will be awake soon enough. Then it is his dinner time, you can join us if you want." Zim offered.

"Nah, I'll wait til the Dib-Shit is home." She smiled. "But thanks anyway, Bug." 

Zim nodded, leaving her to finish the recruits training. Olton was awake in his play pen for now, though why he could not just sate his own curiousity around the house, Zim did not understand, he'd tried explaining to the duo that Smeets were unlikely to be as stupid as human babies even hybrids like Olton have self- preservation skills."No beans today, not after what you did yesterday." Zim frowned, recalling how the gooey concotion stuck to his antennae.

If the Dib had been here he'd of laughed himself sick at the way Zim was decorated in such ugh _nasty_ stuff. "Peas n carrots are a much better alternative." He muttered.

"Da?" Olton inquired.

"He will be back tomorrow." He smiled at the smeet's eagerness to see Dib again.

He wanted to see him again himself. He would never of said so to his face before, but he missed the pig smelly. He let his thoughts wander to how Dib-thing made him feel, at ease somehow. He had no doubts everything was going to be alright when Dib was with him. He wanted to be honest about what had happened on Irk. What haunted Zim's mind lately. He just wanted to hear the warmth of the other's voice as he provided apologies despite having nothing to apologize for. He had decided he should if only to let him know what he was getting into. But if Zim was honest, he doubted it would dissuade the Dib from assisting him in his mission. Zim shuddered at the memories of what had occurred on the planet. Olton's antennae perked with concern, he held up his four fingered hands to Zim for hugs. "Papa." He chirped, giving a hug.

Zim accepted it, grateful for the smeet at least being more in tune to _feelings_. Zim remembered learning that humans had such things from the Rodgers fellow one time. He was very wise, that Rodgers. Too bad Zim had only thought on weaponizing such things back then. A new post Them Irk could use a Mr. Rodgers, Zim idly thought.

The next day he was antsy to get going, his Dib- thing was coming back from training, he was excited. Gaz had picked up the pie and snacks and a welcome home banner and such at Zim's behest. "He's only been gone a week!" Gaz had sighed.

"That does not matter Zim wants the Dib- thing to know that he was missed!" Zim exclaimed. "Olton agrees with me on this!"

"Olton agrees cause he is a _toddler_ not because he literally understands what he's agreeing with." She sighed. 

Zim's eyes simply narrowed at that. "You don't have to use him as an excuse, you want to impress Dib, cause you _love him_." She smirked.

He huffed glaring at Gaz for _ribbing_ him about it. "Feh, that's a human emotion what Zim feels is _more_." He whispered.

"What do you mean more?" Gaz inquired.

" _It_ \- it is not something one can _describe_ with _words_ ." He whispered, hanging the last of the streamers. "Just know _I do feel it for_ the Dib."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "At least you _recognize it_ this time." She pointed out.

"What do you _mean by that_?" He inquired.

"Oh _you know_ , the wanting to impress each other by _outdoing_ one another. Constantly spending time thinking about each other." She smirked. " _Spying_ on one another too. It was very obvious you felt _something_ for one another."

"I did, _extreme irritation and hatred_." Zim insisted.q

"Uh huuuh, that's _totally_ why you knicked his DNA, then _is it_?" Gaz inquired.

"Ye- no, I mean just because I recognized his genetic superiority to the rest of your species…" Zim mumbled.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She patted his shoulder.

The next day Zim left Olton at home with her to go fetch Dib from training. He was hoping Skoodge had kept to his promise of no physical wounds that could not be healed or death. Zim had made sure the Dib's glasses were safe in his PAK before departing. He landed far sooner than he planned only to see Skoodge looking around frantically, partially eaten food and a half empty bottle of Tulini juice sitting next to where him and Dib had eaten earlier. Skoodge turned to see Zim standing there and jumped slightly. "Where is the Dib?" 

"Oh you know… Around…" Skoodge nervously chuckled.

"Uh huh… Liar. You tell Zim the truth." His voice was a low hiss.

"Well you see we were eating then he started to speak gibberish…" he recounted. "Then he just… Took off into the wilderness! I tried to find him." 

Skoodge was physically hefted up by his shirt collar. "So… Let Zim see if he has this correct. _You lost my human_?!"

"I did not mean to!" Skoodge oofed as he was dropped, "And he can't be far."

Zim huffed. "Skoodge, Did Zim or did Zim not tell you that humans are atomically different from us in that they cannot process out toxins at an accelerated rate?" He inquired, uncorking the bottle and taking a quick swig of it.

"You did not, there's a lot you did not tell me much other than they don't regrow parts and they can't come back from death.

"Tulini juice is very good, but it's fermented, it's like human wine slash beer of a high proof." Zim glared at Skoodge before deciding in the next action.⁵

"Let us go find the Dib‐idiot." He directed. "And for the record it's not gibberish it is Spaneesh. He sighed, knowing he'd have to switch to using it to get the Dib to coroporate. 

"The things I do for the Dib." He muttered. 

"Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue la lombriz de tierra?"

He put his hands on his hips and raised up on his PAK legs. "Dib- stink sale, sale donde sea que estés!" Zim called. "Zim no morderá, probablemente, quizás…"

He sighed, looking everywhere only to finally hear someone in the brush singing drunkenly in Spanish. "There you are." Zim laughed at Dib's drunken singing. 

"Hombre ranaaaa!" He waved at Zim before falling over.

"What's that mean?" Skoodge inquired, causing Zim to jump as he silently appeared out of nowhere.

Zim's whole face flushed, he pushed past Skoodge to grab Dib by an arm."It's no- nothing!"

"Hombre ranaaa… Quiero saber como besa una rana." He said in a sing song voice.

"Cállate idiota!" Zim scolded him face growing warmer at the Dib's statement, before he started to drag the babbling idiot back to the Voot. 

Skoodge was walking behind the two of them thinking about how different Zim was when Dib was involved. It was almost comical. "Hey, Skoodge, ever been to an Earth party before?" Zim inquired.

"They don't shoot you out of a canon into orbit do they?" He inquired.

"Nooo, think if we swing by to pick Tak up you two wouldn't mind joining in Dib's welcome home party?"Zim guessed he could trust the two, plus he wanted to show off his knowledge of Earth culture a teeny tiny bit maybe.

"I'm sure she would not mind a break for a day or two." He hedged.

"Great! We will swing by, pick Tak up then go to the party." He grinned. "And we will snap the Dib out of his stupid phase of drunkeness."

And that was how Dib woke a cold soaking mess back on Earth with Zim over him. "¡Despierta, cerdo!" A green hand slapping his cheek.

**End Notes: (Translations brought to u by google translate)**

"Ahora, ¿a dónde se fue la lombriz de tierra?" (Now where did the earthworm go?)

"Zim no morderá, probablemente, quizás…" 

(Zim won't bite, probably, maybe…)

Hombre rana (Frogman)

"Quiero saber como besa una rana." (I want to know how a frog kisses.)

"Cállate, idiota!" ("Shutup, idiot!")

¡Despierta, cerdo! (Wake up, pig- smelly)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim wants to share what happened on Irk and has found a way to do so. Warnings: Deaths bodily harm, semi deaths, deaths by airlock, ect... Ect... some Irken biology mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: Some warnings about this one. Graphic deaths/ injuries, semi flashbacks, different povs. Also after debating on it a bit I'm adding two other characters next chapter. Just hope u lot like my take on these two. Also note I will be efiting my Spanish a bit from previous chapters eventually to be more accurate. :) )

**Chapter 12**

Dib insisted he did not need to know about what had happened on Irk but Zim insisted it was integral for learning what they were faced against. It took Zim a couple of days after the Dib's return to figure out how best to share what had happened to him while visiting Irk's smeetery. He figured out a way to do it though he was unsure if Dib would be okay with it as it would require his Pak being plugged into the human's nervous system. Zim knew the last time he'd had the PAK attached like that had been… Not ideal, however, Zim's physical body would still be attached as well so there was that to keep control over it. He really did not wish to revisit those… Memories. However, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Professor Membrane inquired of him during their last discussion over the drone weaponry needed for combat. 

He was going to monitor the two, just in case of another Destructio incident."Zim is sure. I trust Dib, he will surely understand why Zim wishes to share these memory files, but cannot put into words how to describe them." He murmured.

"Can't describe what?" Dib inquired.

"What happened on Irk." Zim answered.

"You don't  _ have to _ . It's clearly still bothering you." Dib explained.

"I can't tell you but, I have figured out how to show you instead, if you are willing and can trust Zim?" He inquired.

Dib sighed, "Of course I trust you but you don't  _ have to share anything with me _ ."

"Zim  _ wants to _ ." He persisted.

"Alright, I will do so but, if you feel it is too much, abort whatever it is you are gonna do to share." Dib requested.

He watched as the other's PAK produced a tentacle with what looked like an interface plug on it. "I'll have to plug into your nervous system for this, it may sting but you'll see things from my memories."

Zim did wish to be open and honest with Dib. "What you will see will be from Zim's… Perspective, just… Keep that in mind. You are not me, do not lose yourself, understand?"

Dib nodded. "I trust you to pull me out of it if that happens." Dib simply replied.

Zim nodded, he was unsure of how he would be during this dive into his memories… he just knew that he'd be unable to hold back anything from Dib during this trip, it's why he w 1 a?

A a ?"'as just going from his arrival on Irk. Not the odd feelings right after  _ that incident _ .

Dib felt a prick and opened his eyes only to realize they were sending readings of many different things to him and he had a wider range of sight it was flicking between two modes mainly because Zim was also unsure of this odd hum himself. It was the first thing he felt, the light humming in the back of his mind. He tried to center himself 'I am Dib, these are Zim's eyes this was how  _ he saw- sees the world _ .' Zim glanced at the glitchy bot, irritation at the mess Gir'd made of himself with the smuggled cans of cheese and bottled ketchup washed through Zim and Dib as well. He sat broken and powered down in the corner for now. Dib felt a sigh roll through their shared body at the moment. Dib felt the disappointment of hours spent making GIR presentable for this being wasted. Ah well. Stiff muscles and joints groaned at being moved suddenly after months of sitting still. Zim emerged but the docking ramp was eerily empty. Not a drone in sight, odd… Perhaps there was a party occurring elsewhere? "Z-Zim! A just slightly taller Irken, in what appeared to be scrubs of some sort was seen looking nervously at him from the end of the ramp. 

"Stand down, Smeet steward," the language Zim spoke was Irken but Dib had understood. He wondered if Zim thought in English or if that was a modification put in just for his benefit? He was shocked that the other Irken was taller than Zim, even if it wasn't by that much. He could feel how Zim instinctively  _ knew  _ the other looked down on him for being so…  _ Small _ . He fought the instinct to bow to the Drone. Then mentally reminding him- Zim's self that he was an  _ invader  _ was like a mental chant as he was led to where Red waited. The younger Membrane, had seen the other via video screen a handful of times. But he was shocked by how much  _ bigger  _ he looked from Zim's perspective. Dib felt the other's body bowing low before Red, while also instinctively picking up on something  _ missing _ . "My Tallest! I came as soon as you summoned me." He insisted. "But, where is Tallest Purple?"

"He is… Busy… Elsewhere, Zim, we must hurry." He seemed agitated, nervous, scared. 

'Ridiculous, the Tallest do not get  _ scared _ .' Zim's thoughts echo'd in his own head. Dib could only sit and watch as Zim was led through corridors and areas that Dib ached to see closer up and more personally but he was not in control. Zim kept looking worriedly at Red's back. Was there a dulling of his PAK's lights? He couldn't quite tell, it was unnerving. And that hum increased in his own mind. The instant they entered a room, just him and Red, things went from zero to lightspeed in seconds. The smeet steward pulled a laser gun from Irk knows where, Zim reacted on instinct, sweeping the legs out from under the taller Irken before any harm came of it, or so his thinking went. Most traitors were sent to Mo Ping Ten after all. Red turned to see what was happening. Zim was confused, as the traitor, a fellow Irken was seizing, tears leaking down both cheeks. "My Tallest, I was too weak, I am sorry, I am so-"

Red looked like he pitied the smeetery steward, before he snapped the Irken's neck. Dib felt the chill run through hi- Zim's spine at that. Zim could feel the hum heavy in his mind then, and Red clearly did as well, as he shook himself. He opened up a container and gave Zim a data drive. Then a smeetery canister. "I had wished it would not have to be rushed bu-" another wince, Red clearly shook himself. 

The other's PAK lights flickered. "You could have just sent him to prison, Sir. Sir?"

Red shook his head a strange look of determination and yet resignation was on his Tallests' face. Zim felt fear grip him instinctively, he wanted to run, but where to? No, he had to see this through, it was his duty as an invader, no, as an Irken. Red looked panicked suddenly, for a bit. "Take this Smeet, get it someplace…. Sa-safe. The drive- has all the information about your new missio- oh Irk, there is  _ no time _ !" He pushed Zim ahead of himself which alarmed the smaller Irken even more.

'No! No!'  _ Something did not feel right about this! Not right at all _ ! That infernal humming would  _ not stop _ ! PAK legs shot out trying to slow Red down. "Sir!  _ Please _ !  _ STOP _ !" He jumped in shock, Dib felt Zim mentally shrink. "You are acting odd, where is Purple? What is going on?! Zim does no- I do  _ not like  _ not knowing  _ what is going on! _ "

Why did he always do this? Why was he unable to just be  _ happy with what he was given in life _ ? "You are right, I wish I could explain, but… He's on his way. They've sent him after me- us! And we cannot risk you and this Smeet getting caught. Uh... This laundry chute, get in there and  _ whatever you hear  _ do not  _ come out _ ! Zim, ge- get going." Red ordered. "Take it to level Gamma, understood? Do  _ not worry about me _ . Your  _ mission is to be put even above even us Tallest _ , do you understand? The drive will explain further. Bu-" Red's panicked face was all Zim saw before he half climbed, was half shoved into the chute. 

The opening just barely shut before… "Oh Reeed darliiing, where is it? Where are you hiding  _ theeem _ ?" Purple's voice could be heard somewhere else, but it was…  _ Off _ somehow.

Zim crouched low in the duct spider limbs keeping him held in place as he heard his other Tallest enter. "Pur, I really _do_ _not_ want to hurt you, this is not you, Pur, this is _not you_. Ah!" The sound of wet blood being spilled was heard.

Zim dared a peek opening the chute door just enough and just in time to see Red's eye get torn out by one of purple's PAK legs. "Where is it,  _ Red _ ?!" He did not look normal, his head was twisted in an uncomfortable position and twitching. It sent shivers down Dib and Zim's shared spine. 

"Quit  _ wearing his face you monsters _ !" Red growled, hand covering a gaping side wound.

"Why? It'll be  _ sweet _ when you join him, join  _ uuuusssss _ . Won't it?" He inquired, lips twisting into a menancle grin.

Red's PAK legs came out with an angry shout. "I  _ will not let you keep him, you bastards _ !"

His legs struck out then, Zim flinched despite himself as they sunk deep into purple's middle emerging bloodied on the other side. Purple seemed to return to himself for just a second then. "Uh- ah- Re-d?" 

"Purple, Pur… Shhh… I- I'm sorry I did not listen until it was too late, but it's safe, Irk's future is secured. You were  _ right- _ They cannot control him-" it was a whisper. "Our hope lies in a  _ defective _ , of all things, it's hilarious if it wasn't so  _ serious _ I'd, we'd…"

Zim felt a pang at that mentally, they were speaking of him, he knew. It hurt but… If what they said was true then that meant… The humming was extremely intense then, it caused Zim to wince, caused Red to cry out. "Pur, I am so sorry if I'd  _ listened _ ... You would not have to..."

Purple shushed him. "It's better at your hands, Red, do it. I'd rather it be you than They do t-this, puppet me. He will have a chance then, if The Control Brains have us both- his chances decrease. We both knew when that Smeet was created it c- could come to this." Red nodded, before he aimed for the other's hearts and head. "I-" he whispered, unable to finish, before he ended the other's suffering.

Zim shut the chute door and retreated then, shaking as he descend. Reds screams of anguish followed him, like a horrid nightmare only he was awake. He'd gotten his answers somewhat, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He scrambled down an extra level to Delta. Knowing that soon Red would be compromised simply due to what he'd been forced to do. Purple and Red had been close for at least the last few  _ eras; it _ would be impossible for Purple's death to not weaken the tough Red's constitution. Even Zim was shaking from the death of a fellow  _ batch member _ . He had to get out of here, had to get back to the  _ Voot _ .

Dib could  _ feel Zim's pounding hearts _ , his  _ heavy breaths  _ as he was  _ trying not to lose control _ . He knew it was  _ impararitive _ he not get caught. Descending into a laundry room He used his PAK to crawl up to and along the ceiling tapping every tile or so until one opened into a crawlspace. The other crawled inside, thankful for once, of his smaller size. Dib, as well, was thankful as it meant he would not be trapped in the tight space forever. Zim was soon dropping down in what appeared to be a storage room, the familiar canister clutched securely in his hands but even Dib could tell this was not going to help their maneuverability. Wait no, Zim's maneuverability. But, he got to look at Zim's problem solving first hand as he looked through crates and pulled out various things, looking over what he had available. "I do not know what makes you so important, yet." He pointed out. "But Zim will find out as soon as we are safe."

He gathered the needed parts, thankful he could do this without needing any PAK tools really, a few bungee like ties a good number of expertly tied knots later and Zim was securing the tube to his front like a baby sling. "Alright, things might get bumpy for you but, there's not much Zim can do about that. So you better not be a weakling and perish from too much movement."

He then peeked outside of the door noticing drones jogging by, looking for him, clearly the humming in the back of his head the hum was a constant now. By the looks of things, Zim was definitely a wanted man. And he shuddered at the dull, blank faces of former comrades, turned enemies. He could blend in, try to escape that way but knew his PAK would give him away, not to mention the canister the tiny life within relied on his ability to keep it safe. Zim winced in disgust as he realized his next option, as did Dib. Garbage disposal cart. If he could sneak into one it'd take him close to his destination, if he could get there unnoticed, that is.

Dib hated how disorienting it got when Zim had to sneak anywhere, he would automatically turn their view of the world upside down to crawl along the ceiling. It seemed Zim's go to sneak strategy, if he recalled right. But this time he was spotted and hands and lasers started clawing and going off, all aimed at them. A few nicked his cheeks one cut into a leg a bit. Zim gave as good as he got, trying to not mortally wound too many but having to at points. Bodies fell, comrades wreathed in pain as the Control Brains released their control on them just to let Zim see the consequences of his actions. He was jumped on from behind and Zim had to slam his body full force into the walls of the corridor to throw off the other Irken. A warning started to flash in his left eye, the long scratch from another thankfully missed his PAK but just barely. It still hit the connection point causing Zim to groan at the sudden shock of electricity that raced through his system! That was a problem! He hissed, pure will driving his actions at this point. More warnings, flashed alerts. His laser was disconnected, Zim growled unleashing what bombs he had on his person to buy time, precious seconds, really as he bit at his gloves, ripping his claws free of the restrictive material. Being forced to Primal defenses. He took hit after hit but fury and adrenaline not to mention the injections of medication from the PAK fueled him. Flashing warnings kept piling up one after another after another despite this. Breathing was labored. He felt an arm snap, breaking, but he fought on, despite the slight motion sickness from still trying to move an arm that no longer responded. Claws dug into flesh and tore at his fellow Irkens, some were barely out of academy, Zim tried to not kill but at times, he had no choice. Red was now under their control as Zim could hear hi-  _ Them _ calling out for the others to capture him. Conjoling him promising him his dreams if he gave up. 'Not my Tallest, he's not my Tallest, that  _ thing is not my Tallest!'  _ Irkens barred his entry into the hall and Zim activated his helmet and gravity boots, slamming a fist into the airlock button. Sending the innocent out the doors before reactivating the locks. Observing as the Brains released their minds eyes wide as the life left them. He was starting to cry by the time he'd made it to the Voot, he managed to get to it by choking out the lone Irken survivor in this corridor standing guard before snapping his neck with a bit of pipe he'd found along the way. Dib felt Zim start to crack under pressure. There was Irken blood on his hands. Not due to some  _ creation  _ this time but his  _ own two hands _ . He still had a ways to go even from here, the many thoughts that raced too fast for Dib to catch them all, while securing the Smeet in the copilot's chair. Zim once more silently cursed Gir for being broken right now, he'd of been an asset in this case. As Zim took off he felt the instinctual unease as he rounded the base. Only just realizing the Massive was above him and powering up its canons, he suddenly jammed the Voot into action but it shook as the cannon's beam grazed it, sending them tumbling for a breath taking a few seconds… Bones snapped, Dib dully noted. Zim was being slammed around like a rag doll, until he sunk his PAK legs into the walls and secured himself to his pilot's chair. His PAK warned him of imminent shut down via various flashing lights. 'NOT YET! NOT  _ YET, I CANNOT SHUT DOWN!!! NOT YET! _ ' 

Flashing lights as he was chased around by other vessels… "Görshůck!" Indicators that his breathing was compromised. "I have a  _ bone in my lung!  _ Of  _ course  _ my breathing is  _ compromised _ ! Shut up, shutupshutup!!!"

He rolled the Voot avoiding a ramming attempt before coughing up a bit of blood, hands flew over the controls 'have to get away before…' Hyperdrive was engaged. But Zim had no clue where he was going other than  _ away _ . He had enough for a short jump, then the blobs would have to recharge. The strain even a short hop did to his already failing systems caused Zim to pass out. The sudden silence that followed was shocking to Dib. Unnerving as not even breathing was heard.

A jolt to his system brought him back a few seconds later. Dib realized Zim  _ had died  _ for how long he did not know. But the fact the PAK had brought him  _ back _ was proof of that. The PAK sparked slightly, clearly damaged and he'd have to jump again eventually but not here due to the risk. He took the data disk and plugged in to get the info he needed. His mission was to keep the smeet safe, or so it seemed. Zim sighed, only one place felt safe enough to him… He angled his ship but he was still a sitting duck. If he jumped again, they'd know. He unleashed some air and unnecessary supplies from the ship to get it in position and moving. Painfully slow moving. Best not to alert them to his still being in this quadrant at all. Better to get as close to the edge of Irken territory first before attempting a jump. Zim hated the silent isolation of simply drifting for a time. Dib jumped as the plug was removed, breathing deep. Zim was wiping at his eyes looking like Dib felt after that. "You died?" Was the first thing he noted, wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Thr- four times during my journey. My damaged PAK brought me back every time though. I was unable to jump again until at the very edge of Irk's influence. It was a lonely few years. Ran into a few patrols looking for me." Zim looked upset. "It took years to drift to a position comfortable enough to jump again."

The younger Membrane hugged him close blinking and trying to get used to his own senses again. "Zim I-" he was not sure what to say. "I'm glad you thought of Earth as safe."

"Actually, it's Home that I thought of as safe, I was designating Earth as such for years without knowing it." He confessed. "Home is safe. You are safe."

"And Red… No wonder you did not like me speaking ill of hi- them." He whispered. "He might be able to be rescued."

"He might not want to." Zim informed. "Not since Purple…"

"True, but perhaps he can learn to move on though. It's what us humans learn to do." Dib informed.

"Yes, well we shall bridge that crossing when we get to it I suppose." Zim stated.

"Cross that bridge." Dib corrected, choosing a lighter topic to steer towards."You see the world basically through computer screens and your range of sight…"

"Must've confused you." He noted, Dib nodded in response.

"And you have other limbs? Why did you never use them?" Dib inquired, recalling that being on the readouts. 

"I  _ do _ ?" Zim looked confused.

Wait. Did he not  _ notice that _ ? Dib blinked, "You  _ never noticed  _ the readings for them on your displays?"

Zim shook his head. Well, fancy that, things Zim did not know  _ did _ exist.  _ Interesting _ . It made Dib wonder if Olton had more than the two arms though. So much was unknown about the little hybrid, to both him and Zim really.

The little guy had started to walk on his own somewhat unsteadily. Dib had teared up and Zim had scoffed at his emotions. "I will be more impressed when he learns how to use his modified PAK legs, Which I shall need your help with testing at some point."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib investigates Zim's PAK. Two new characters introduced this chapter- pretty sure you can guess who. I really do hope you guys like my version of the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: (Modded the Spanish in previous chapters. See? I did get around to it (gets an adulting sticker for herself) Been listening to Lemon Demon, Imagine Dragons, Random songs three for research for future chapters/Fics possibly. Also note self medicating (Zim) mentioned in this chapter)

**Chapter 13**

Dib was nervously fretting over today's plans. This was going to be at its core brain surgery if Dib thought too hard on it. If someone asked his younger self if he'd someday have Zim laying before him PAK open and chittering nervously, he'd of laughed in their face with gusto and claimed he would someday with the whole world watching. Yet here he was nervously chittering like an overstimulated cat watching a bird in Dib's home with not even Gir watching. And it gave Dib more reason to be nervous about this. Thankfully Dib had foreseen  _ some _ impending issues and had gathered needed items for said issues. Such as a  _ very thick plush blanket  _ like robe that Dib made him wear backwards to allow for easier PAK access. Zim also was laying on the biggest pillow Dib could find for his own comfort. Dib was shocked that it was like he already knew the PAK inside and out. "This is… Very weird for me… When you said I already had the schematics in my head, I thought it was a joke. But it's like I already know what everything is, why is that?" He inquired.

"In cases in which the physical body is injured beyond repair there is normally some damage as well to the PAK. Which as you know is essentially 'Zim.' However our PAKs have an emergency protocol that allows us to transfer our consciousness to the… Next viababb- Vut da fug?" 

He glared weakly at Dib, who jumped. "Oops! Sorry! Continue?" He inquired, after undoing his oopsie.

"As I was saying before you  _ nicked _ something in my speech area…" Zim grumbled. "Viable body. In order to repair your own PAK the new body may need to know how to, it's only able to be accessed via actively thinking about it, it's why you cannot get distracted like you  _ just did _ ."

"It was an honest mistake, don't get huffy… Geez let's see here…" he mumbled 

plugging in and watching as the other automatically went boneless on the pillow, the Dib panicked slightly.

"It's fine." Zim reassured him. "My PAK gave me a little something to help me relax since it thought wrongly that your mistake was from my moving around too much."

"You drugged yourself?" He inquired.

"Yeaah… Essentially. It happens if it thinks I've moved too much n' trigger it." he mumbled, blinking he chuckled at the way the other seemed worried about it. 

"Okay, jus- warn me before you do that shit." He grumped, he got a chitter in response.

"Dib had become used to those sounds because of Olton, so he simply chuckled at it. "Any idea what I'm looking for, Bug?" He inquired.

"Mmmmnnn not really have ideas… But they're all theories." He waved a hand limply."Emotions core, perhaps? Possibly Will center." He offered. "Irk help us if it's my central hub that is a mess since I last let Gir fix something in there, it  _ was a mistake _ by the way. Knocked out my temp regulator and I was glitching for  _ weeks _ . My internal clock was waaay off too. It sucked ass." 

"Mmm don't let me forget to tip the swear jar myself." Dib noted he owed it a fiver at this point.

"Mmmnnn yeah, Zim owes the jar of swears three earth monies." He mumbled."If mini moose were still around instead of stuck in another dimension somewhere. He'd of filled it by now."

"First of all mini moose swears? Second, when did he get stuck?" Dib inquired.

"Like a Mooman sailor and half one of your cycles before my call to return. He used to send pictures… Seemed to be having fun." He casually provided. "We just drifted apart."

"Sometimes families are like tha-" Dib started.

"No, I mean we literally drifted too far apart for communication to be possible anymore." 

"Oh. Maybe he will drift back someday." Dib hopefully provided.

Zim sighed, he missed the purple moose, or that could be Dib accessing his inner memory banks making him recall the mini moose in such a light. He started to tear up and Dib panicked, handing him tissues. "Sorry…"

"Quit apologizing to Zim for causing symptoms of basic PAK maintenance!" He grumbled.

"Can't help it, I care." He hummed a bit while working.

"What?" He inquired. "You're missing a line of code." he noted. "Actually a whole block of it. But it looks like some programmers tried covering their mistake by copying in random coding. But it's not in Irken that I can understand. Looks similar, but it's gibberish.

"It  _ could be  _ ancient Irken. As well as mistake twenty nine schmillion four fifty four." He mumbled. "In cases of late smeetary emergence PAKs tend to be rushed resulting in more errors… I was among the youngest in my batch." 

His eyes widened slightly as it dawned on him that all three Irkens that still were of their own sound minds were from the last batch."What code is it?"

He inquired. "One pertaining to limiters." Dib grinned. "Your programming isn't limited. It's almost like a virus, actually… Hey! Did you know you are taking over my own computer?!"

"Am I?" He inquired. He would have turned had he been able to, to see, but was unable to. 

Dib turned his laptop so he could show the other the way it was displaying that it was Zim over and over again. "Gimme a sec to create a firewall against your programming… There. Man this is nuts. You must unconsciously duplicate your programming into whatever you are hooked up to without even actively trying to." Dib noted. 

"Where is the coding error?" Zim inquired, thinking about it.

"It's around your ambition." He pointed out. "I think this is it, this must be where Zib plugged in his virus into other versions of you…" He noted, frowning. "It'd be easy to do."

"Don't mention that incident." Zim grumbled with a scoff. "I hated being treated less than simply because my version of Tallests favored blasters and suits to blades and hand to hand. I'd much rather forget about that whole incident."

"I guess I didn't like it much either… But I feel like we forgot something…" Dib stated, shrugging after thinking about it a bit. "Ah well I'm sure it's nothing."

Elsewhere far out of Irk's reach… On planet Zorp or well, near it an improved Voot runner hovered. Its pilot growled low in his throat. How  _ dare the Zorepeons _ … 'They're dookie.' The voice in his head provided. "We agree, the instant they took Number Two from us,  _ we  _ knew they were idiots… Peons fits them better." He growled. 

It had only been due to Two's having circled back to attempt at first to kill him out of anger that he was even able to get out of the quadrangle, they had no right to lay Zorp was a trash planet in which they took prisoners mainly to put their minds into various game systems. He was not going to free them all, there was no way to do that. Zib scanned for the other's specific PAK and gave a hum of satisfaction at having found Two's location. "I can't believe I have to do this." He grumbled, bringing in the spaceship low and piloting around buildings all containing n gaming Zorpeons. 

He would have previously just crashed through them taking out as many as he could while laughing his head off. It had been less than a week since the other had been caught pilfering supplies for repairs to their ship and possibly Paks. 'It was a good idea to leave one body off world.' "Shut it, this rescue mission is hard enough without you interrupting my thoughts." He growled, finding the right building and setting the lasers to cut slowly quietly through the roof. 

'Blast it open!  _ Hurry _ …' "We are  _ not  _ doing that! Last time we  _ did that  _ we were hunted across two quadrants before we were able to get  _ away _ . I don't even know what condition Two is in." He noted. "We can't get more caught than we are likely to be in case he needs to recover."

He turned his attention to getting rid of the wall without causing a ruckus. It was odd how Two could quiet both parts that made up his mind just by being there. It had happened when he'd shown back up Zib had started to mentally just shut down and been that way a couple of days. They were near catatonic. Zib still had no idea  _ why  _ Two had done what he'd done. He might never know. But he had pulled Zib out of it, somehow. Current day Zip Shook himself with a hissed curse in irken. 'Now is not the  _ time  _ for ugh,  _ revisiting memories _ .' He scoffed. That part loathed how  _ human  _ they still were. "Let's take back what ours, eh?" He inquired, taking the other's silence as a confirmation.

Zib snuck past row after row of pods, before finding number Two floating in one in particular. "He's gonna be pissed his cloak got goo'd." He muttered, looking for any keypad or any way to unlock it and free the other. 

He finally found it, after prying open a hidden hatch that was. Hacking into it was child's play. He had the other freed and hacking up the goo that had filled his air sacks with ragged breaths. Zib didn't give Two time, they- he couldn't unless he wanted all this to be for nothing so two was forced to endure Zib dragging him along to the shuttle. They escaped thankfully, but had much to discuss. He'd heard rumors about this dimension's Irken Empire was after a particular smeet while out hunting for intel. But it was no concern to them other than the odd humming in the back of their minds that occurred when they got too close to the empire's area of control. If they were after a smeet though, it could prove useful to know why. Two hated the humming though, so they would see about this dimension's Earth. ' _Didn't you swear off the humans when they failed to acknowledge your genius in seemingly defeating me_?' the voice grumbled, before irken hands stroked his hair like antennae Two was awake and somewhat aware, it seemed, that the two weren't exactly unified at the moment. "You okay there One? Not splitting over me, are you?" Two inquired, knowing the old name made both voices happy somewhat.

They purred in response, regaining their somewhat stability. "We'll come in from a side quadrant, avoid the whole Irk territory and approach this Earth to see what information we can glean from our doubles. IF they are indeed the same ones who undid all my years of work, then I owe you all of my Choco Nommies for a month."

Two nodded, holding the other's seat back with clawed fingers to stay steady,"You could sit in the co-pilot's seat you know." Zib stated off handedly.

"I need to stand for a bit after being suspended in that tube as long as I was." Two explained. "Besides if this is the dimension of  _ those two _ ." He believed that this was that particular pair's dimension still. 

"Out of all of the different ones we ran to you still think this one is theirs, huh?" Zib let loose a laugh at that. "If it is though…" his fingers tightened on the yoke just a smidge at that. 

"We don't know how long it's been for them though, me making it back to you took a couple months my time… For you though… Possibly years, with how you were when I did make it back." Two reasons. "You know better than anyone the timelines do not line up at all." 

Zib nodded, agreeing "I do and indeed they do not always. I was lucky you didn't take your time circling back."

"And something is certainly  _ off  _ here. Even if it is their dimension the Irken Armada is not as  _ active  _ as it was before when I was here. And that infernal  _ humming  _ when we got  _ near _ …" Two shuddered at remembering it.

Zib nodded. "Yeah, not to mention it made both of our guts twist. I would have attacked whomever or whatever was making me- us? Me feel like that before you came back."

"One, that is a brilliant idea." Two agreed, smiling as he sensed the two minds meld into unified agreement with a purr- chitter. 

"You know me so well, sometimes I wonder if it's  _ too _ well." Zib muttered, setting the course on auto pilot before finally leaning back to look at Two. 

Two was still wearing his goo covered cloak. "You should take that off to be cleaned." Zib pointed out.

"Mmm… Maybe I wanted some help with the clasp?" Two smirked as Zib's deft fingers undid it easily and he made a face at how goo now covered his claws.

"Peons can't even get goo that evaporates when out of the container." Zib scoffed, shaking the disgusting shit out of his claws and standing up to help with cleaning the crap from the floor. "What are your theories on this smeet, by the way?"

"Well it involves this version of  _ them _ obviously, you've seen the posters on the outposts we've been to." Two pointed out, having stripped down to his skin tight black undersuit and bare feet. 

Zib looked him up and down for any remaining injuries from his capture. "They could not leave anything permanent, I assure you."

Zib nodded. "You know how I get about what's mine."

"Pffft, you  _ wish _ I was yours." Two jokingly growled.

"How's the saying go? If a bird comes back to you it's yours?" Zib inquired.

Meanwhile, Dib wiped his brow as he backed out of the others PAK. "I hope you don't mind. I cleaned the inside up a bit and undid some of Gir's work." He confessed.

"Thank you. I needed that for a while." Zim stood up and rolled his neck to rid it of stiffness. "You… Are superior to Irk's PAK techs or the PAK repair pod, actually." He pointed out.

"Thanks, I tried to keep you comfortable." He whispered.

"Now, let's test Olton's PAK." Dib smiled. "Also hope you don't mind I took notes on the side so we can assess and test the code idea out on Skoodge and Tak or have them do so themselves."

"Nope, it was the  _ reason  _ we did this after all." He reminded Dib.

"So his PAK won't have physical connectors to his nervous system?" He inquired.

"Hnnn… Sort of. It has a neural remote controller that can be stickied to the outer flesh of the organism hoping to control it." He explained. "It acts as a sort of remote, using the brainwaves to control the PAK- still might rename it later as it's not like any Irken PAK currently in existence."

Dib smiled as Olton spotted the two first and ran from Gaz's lap to Zim's arms. "Da!" He chirped happily antennae forward out of excitement.

"Oof. Hey! What has Zim said about running?" Zim sighed, picking the little one up.

"Papa!" He reached for Dib who chuckling leaned in for a love nuzzle. "I'll go prepare lunch, after I wash my hands." Dib informed.

"Sammich?" Olton inquired.

"Yup and fries, maybe pickles for you two." Dib made a face- Zim chuckled.

"Who knew you could be defeated by food?" Zim inquired.

"They don't kill me." Dib pointed out, but grimaced. "I just don't like them , at all."

"Mmm… They aren't sweet but they are delicious." Zim teasingly stated, having found the dill things agreed with his palet. 

Dib made a face. Despite how seemingly peaceful things had been today for the three, they knew it would be no time at all before the proverbial shit to hit the fan again. 

It was a few weeks later that Dib was going with his father to secure some top secret tech to use in the growing arsenal just in case the Irken Empire appeared. There had been talk on certain alien circles but nothing they hadn't heard before. Irkens acting oddly, fighting like maniacs. Zim assured him that Purple had deleted any memory of Earth the empire had on hand before he'd been compromised. Actually, it was both Purple then Red on the information disk that Red had given to him. Zim still reassured Dib that earth was unlikely to be raided. If the brains have any inkling of earth, it is as a very uninteresting mystery planet only theorized to be there, a name no one dares to speak. Or that was just what they used to bait a defective into taking a… False mission. But, I am glad they sent me on it." 

"My life was… Well, it wasn't much of anything before you arrived." Dib confessed.

"Can Zim help it if he is the best thing to occur in your pathetic life?" He inquired.

"Mmm I suppose you are, you and Olton that is." Dib chuckled. "We won't be gone long, I will call you every night, promise."

"We will hold you to that promise." Zim insisted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Zim/ Olton bonding time. ALSO the start of some Membrane starting to realize stuff. Oh cursing lots of cursing in this one so yeah, sorry bout that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: AMG I loved doing this chapter. Might've vented using Gaz as a conduit a wee bit. So Warning Gaz violence ahead. Current music: Lemon Demon, Carol King, Simon n Garfunkle for... Reasons.

**Chapter 14**

With Dib away with his Father, it was nice that things had started to settle between those two or so Zim and Gaz thought speaking of, Gaz was away at a gaming competition instead of doing her weekly Olton visit… It left Zim, Olton and of course, Gir home alone. Gir was soon distracted with some minor senseless task while Zim dawned his cleaning outfit and cleaned the house from top to bottom Olton tried his best to help of course, thinking it some sort of game. Zim however made quick work of it and then he was bored, with nothing else to do. Until something on TV caught his eye, looking outside Zim smiled at the idea. "Gir go put on your new and improved disguise while Zim gets Olton's and his on. We will go to the park for a picnic. We may even let Olton visit the small zoo of petting they have there." He decided.

"Yaaaay!" Gir ran in circles for a bit before running off to find his suit.

Zim sighed, grabbing Olton's hand and leading the smeet to where they could get changed. Zim smiled at the 'improved' suit. Dib had pointed out that Gir's collar did not have a dog license. "Dogs are allowed to  _ drive _ ?!" Zim recalled inquiring which turned into an hour long session of ask the Dib questions about stupid Hooman laws concerning giving permits and licenses for certain pets but not others and blah blah blah. In the present though it meant Gir's leash now had a very well made 'dog license' Dib even gave into Gir's demands to have it say he was a Mongoose Dog as his breed. "Look! Mary gaves mes a jingly present!" Gir informed, proudly.

Zim smiled at Gir, taking up his leash, deciding against correcting the other on Dib's name."Yeees Gir, it's a very shiny ehhh jingly."

Olton's hand was in his as they left to go to the park together. Zim even had a lovely Picnic lunch packed for the three to share come lunchtime. It had been a couple of hours before Tak n Skoodge called. "There's a ship heading your way, we tried to intercept but we weren't able to." Tak informed. "We followed it to your Moon. Miiight want to go on lockdown."

"Understood, can you also inform Dib and Gaz of this?" He inquired.

"Already did, Dib wanted to know your plans. I have told him you guys are going home to hunker down. Informed Gaz of this as well. Dib's already on his way. I and Skoodge are on standby should you need back up, I take it?" She inquired. 

Zim thought about it. "Yes, we have Gir and the Membrane defenses if we need them." He decided. "If it is the Armada's first attack we will need you available to defend Earth as a whole if possible, it is a lot to ask of you two, Zim knows." He pointed out.

"Are you kidding me, Zim? Without your supply runs I had no clue how we would have kept surviving out here. With my supply networks down and informing us of Irk's enslavement essentially." Tak listed. "I take it you are heading back to the Dib's base?" 

Zim finished packing up their things before he replied. "Yes, I will contact you if anything we can't handle occurs. Come, Olton, GIR, spit that rat out right now, we must get home immediately!" Zim instructed, this time picking Olton up in his arms while Gir handled the picnic basket after spitting out someone's chihuahua. "High alert Gir! The enemy could approach at any moment and from any direction!" Zim hurried along, but tried to do so normally to not draw attention to them. 

Olton made worried chirps, picking up on Zim's slight panic. "Don't worry, Olton, Papa's not going to let anything bad happen to you." He reassured the other.

Gir led the way but Zim thought he saw a hooded Irken off to his left. His eye twitched, grip on the smeet tightening. He'd left his pak open to texting Dib's phone updates on the situation. 'May be being followed, heading for home. Current location 5th Avenue and Dawg Drive.' He was trying to stay hyper observant while not making it obvious. There was that cloaked Irken again across the street. Zim changed routes. He managed to slip into an alley and deploy his spider legs to take him and Olton up to the rooftops. Olton for his part, thankfully stayed still in his arms, despite the shivers that ran through his body. 'Definitely being followed. Took to rooftops.' Zim's text read. That one got a text back. 'Informed Gaz, she is about forty minutes out.' Just great, he'd have backup  _ after  _ he was ambushed. "We're almost home, Olton." Zim tried to smile but it was half hearted at best. 

Olton chirped in response. Zim was hopeful before Gir was knocked to the side and pinned by a bladed weapon. Zim growled, he was on the front lawn, facing the Irken that had done that when his antennae sensed someone else. He dodged just in time to avoid another's attack. "GIR! Protect Olton!" The little Bot disconnected his arm and hurried to get back to the two. "Protect Dah Babeh!" His eyes were red, Zim was glad to see him taking Olton's safety so seriously. 

He however, was stopped by a laser blast. "Enemy alert!" Gir provided.

"Little late there, Gir, no matter they will be dealt with shortly." Zim deployed his own laser cannon from his Pak only to have a blade shear it off at the joint due to the fucker from earlier, Zim growled, switching tactics.

"Gir, cover my back! I'll deal with the unknown hostile before us myself!''He declared, proceeding forward, evasive maneuvers be damned if he could not get to the safety of the base then it'd all be for nothing!

Zim charged, prepared to go toe to toe with the irken before him. He was not expecting… "Dib?" He blinked confused for a split second.

Just enough time for Zib to snatch Olton from his grasp. Olton, for his part, immediately started screaming, before trying to claw and bite at the stranger holding him aloft. Zim started growling. " _Give Olton back_ you fucking asshole!"

"Ooo, he curses now, did you hear what just came out of his mouth Two?" Zib chuckled, easily avoiding the smeets attacks.

'Two?' Zim wondered, but Olton suddenly started a keening cry as Zib held him by his antennae. "Stop hurting him!" Zim growled, crouching getting ready to launch himself at the half Irken before him.

If Gaz sped there from the time Dib contacted him, which Zim figured she would, she's likely to get there in twenty minutes. 'If I cannot beat these two in that time, Gaz will be here followed by Dib most likely just gotta get him to let go of Olton…' Zim thought.

"What makes this one so special anyway? Looks like a _normal_ smeet to me." He grumbled.

"Zim assures you, if you  _ dare _ ." He growled.

One of Zibs antennae like hairs twitched. "Oh? You want him back?" He held the smeet aloft acting like he was gonna drop him.

Olton screeched again reaching for Zim desperately. Zim felt like his spooch was in his throat at that sound. " _ Please _ ! Tell Zim what you want. Just don't kill Olton,  _ please _ ."

"Kill? But don't Irkens Paks normally heal them fully? In a matter of a couple minutes, if I am not mistaken…." He muttered, confused.

Zim looked both worried and ready to leap to save the smeet if he had to."Also, you've  _ never _ begged  _ anyone _ but your Tallests for anything. You  _ know  _ I  _ know  _ all that though, right?" Zib tapped the PAK stuck to his head with a clawed finger.

Zim really didn't want to buut he saw no way other than. "You can have me in his place." 

"What?  _ I thought an Irken never gave up _ ?" Zib whispered, perplexed.

Before Zim heard a voice he was thankful for. "Oh you _FUCKING_ better not!" The sound of a rather heavy motorbike being chucked at Two could be heard. 

" _Two_!" Zib's voice was a whine before turning into a growl. "Gaz, let him go!"

"You quit fucking with Olton, I won't hurt  _ this one further _ ." She held one of Two's blades rather close to the Irken threateningly. 

"Gaz- Gaz come  _ on think abo _ -" The blade was pushed into his skin juuust enough to show she meant business.

" _ Noooo _ …." Zim was rather amused to see that  _ someone  _ had wiggled their way into Zib's heart.

"Hand me Olton and you get your Two. Fair trade." Zim pointed out, firmly.

"I…" Zib whispered.

"We don't have time for this shit." Gaz pulled out a metal bat from seemingly nowhere. "Zim you best catch him or I'll have your head on my wall."

Zim nodded, he knew from personal experience she sure could chuck a ham. But the force with which Gaz managed to chuck the bat that knocked into the side of Zib's head hard enough to bend was still alarming. Zim scrambled to leap in order to catch Olton, using his own body as the smeet's protection should his own spider limbs not attach to the side of the building they were near. Zim breathed a sigh when after a second of nails on chalkboard sound, which left Zims antennae ringing. "Gah!" His spider limbs gave out and he oof'd onto the ground.

Two, despite his injuries leapt to save Zib but fell close by. He said something but Zim was too busy checking Olton for injuries.

"Whaaaat?!" Zim inquired angerly, glaring at Two.

"Zib makes stupid decisions sometimes, he let his dislike of you override his reasoning this time it seems. My apologies for the trouble he has caused you both." Two offered.

"I guess we can let you two live this time, protecting Olton and Zim is a rare smart decision of Dib's so I know what you mean by stupid decisions." Gaz muttered, hog tying Zib while he was knocked out, including the PAK on his head just in case.

Zim stood up, nuzzling Olton while humming his favorite lullaby song to provide comfort. "Originally we had not planned on such… Tactics, we were merely going to inquire as to if you lot knew what was going on with Irk." He reasoned.

Zim growled at Two when he approached. "If I'd known he'd take the Smeet hostage…" he sighed. 

"You, you stay  _ away from Olton too _ ." Zim hissed.

Two put up his arms. "I won't do anything." He assured the two standing there.

"Still." Zim's eyes narrowed. "How dare you let Him cause Olton harm."

"Never thought I'd meet a Zim protective of another Irken." Two muttered. "Least of all… You."

Zim scoffed, "Olton is not just any other Irken. He's the future of our kind well, the first of the future of our kind." 

They were interrupted by Dib pulling up and barely bothering to park his car he ran to Zim and Olton looking overly worried. Professor Membrane stood next to the group, Gaz came up to him. "Did you guys secure the needed supplies?" She inquired.

"Hmm? Yes, yes we did." Professor Membrane commented. "More than enough."

"Good." Gaz stated.

"Daughter, I've been wondering for a while… You refer to that alien child as 'nephew' Dib him almost as…" Membrane paused.

"As his son? It is because Olton is." She confirmed. "Zim stole some of Dib's DNA. Olton is a hybrid… But you know how Dib feels about you, so don't push him on it too much. He will eventually tell you what is going on. But we both know it has to be when he decides to." She reminded.

Membrane nodded, quietly.

Two meanwhile obediently walked where he was directed to. "Really we were just looking for information Zib just went a little… Over the top."

"A little? A  _ LITTLE?! _ " Zim poked Two in the chest, growling. "He could have  _ seriously hurt Olton _ !"

"And his PAK cannot heal him  _ becaaause _ ?" Two inquired which got a low hiss from Zim.

"I won't tell  _ you shit about Olton _ , cause I don't trust you." He stated lowly.

"I get it! We just wanted to know what was going on, on Irk." The taller Irken noted.

"I am not  _ sure  _ I should  _ trust you _ with that information either." Zim stated, bluntly.

"Okay, okay…" Two sighed. "I get it, we just wanted to know what that infernal humming was when we got too close to Irk or the Armada is all."

Zim's brow furrowed; he really did not want to but… If these two got taken control of, it'd be dangerous. "It's the Control Brains; they're controlling all of Irk and possibly most of its territories. If I were you I'd stay away from any Irken territories for now. Even if you both have the same immunity as me to… Their control. We haven't figured out if I am entirely immune to it, or just have sheer luck on my side."

Zim nuzzled Olton again. "Let Zib touch Olton with the intent to harm again and I will rip your PAK off personally."

"Understood. Would you mind if I stay with Zib until he comes to? He tends to mentally fall apart without me around. And I do apologize for whatever part of him thought threatening your smeet a good idea."

"Do you think I care what you do as long as it is not hurting Dib, Gaz or Olton? I don't give a fuck what you do." Zim assured him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zib's and Two's attacks. Also, Zim n Dib sing in this one! They sing to the smeet! Oh. And Professor somewhat makes an appearance via phone call perhaps Zib has to work through some issues. Warning talks of mental illness in this one. Pancake thievery is to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on the song that I believe best fits the two as a lullybye for Olton. I may still include more songs later... But...

**Chapter 15**

When Dib woke he had to push aside a thick blanket that he assumed Zim had pulled over him. He'd fallen asleep while going over the holes in their security measures after Zib's and Two's attack. The two of them were locked and guarded in his room for Olton's own safety if for no other reason. Gaz was staying to help watch them. While their Dad had gone back home for a bit to get in touch with his closest most trusted advisors on the secret war he was helping to prepare for. Dib groaned getting up from the couch stretching sore muscles. "Hey, Gaz, they- uuh they behaving? Not causing trouble I hope?" He inquired.

"Nah… Been pretty quiet. Zim's makin' pancakes I heard him earlier trying to keep Gir from adding soap to the batter…" she was hinting he should go help. "Got it, wanna chocolate toaster tart?" He inquired, she gave a nod. 

He meandered to the kitchen humming a tune under his breath until the chorus halfway through he started singing it softly under his breath. "La da dee, la da doo, la da me la da you, la da dee, la da doo, there's only me there's only you." He chuckled at seeing Olton's and Zim's antennae bobbing slightly to his singing. 

"Well, someone had a good rest, despite falling asleep on the couch." Zim noted, earning him a quick hug that resulted in a missing mini pancake from the plate he'd been placing them on.

"Hey, Dib- brat, you are setting a bad example for Olton doing things like that." Zim huffed. 

Dib gave him a quick peck on the cheek retrieving Gaz's toaster tarts to chuck at her in the hallway before returning to a flushed and quiet Zim. "Well, we are testing Olton's PAK today." He noted. 

"Although, we still don't know what to do with Zib and Two yet, they aren't trying to bust down the door to get to Olton or us at least…"

Zim sighed, he really didn't want to think about those two just yet. But Dib, seemed was more ready to tackle that task. Maybe it was his being more of an adult now than the last time Dib encountered Zib. "We did just leave Zib there… Alone for only he knows how long." 

"We could put them on Gir wrangling duty." Zim off handedly stated.

"Look, what they did was wrong, but not _saddled with Gir chores_ level of wrong." Dib sighed. "We could see how they feel after they know what's going on. Maybe if they're unsure still… We send them away with a warning this time?" 

"And what's keeping them from running to the Armada?!" Zim pointed out. 

"I… Don't know. Self preservation, perhaps?" He inquired. "But I suppose you are right…"

"Feh, I hate that version of myself, so you are taller? So what?" Zim scoffed about Two.

"Is that what this is?" He inquired. "You salty about your height differences?"

"Eeeh? No, no that's preposterous! I am not worried about my height! Nor am I covered in salt. Why would I be? Zim is great as he is!" He scoffed.

"I believe you are perfect just how you are." Dib provided, chuckling as Zim brought over their breakfast, Olton's cut up to allow him an easier time eating. "So what do we do with them?" Zim sighed at the dilemma.

"I'll talk to them after breakfast." Dib decided, finally.

Zim's antennae fell flat at that. "Are- are you sure?" He inquired. "Zib and Two could still be very _very_ dangerous. The Paks they have are highly likely still weaponized."

"But if we can convince him to help us, Zib could help me with the anti- control virus, Zim, we can test it on a smaller colony. Try to free some of your people, perhaps." He pointed out. "Sooner than we've already planned.

"... Logic dictates your plan is correct. But I want to free all of Irk, or all that remains of it." Zim sighed. 

"We will." Dib assured him, finishing his breakfast before gathering up some of the pancakes and carrying them to provide their _prisoners_ ? Err.. Guests with something to eat as well as giving Gaz a couple and to thank her for keeping an eye on the two that they weren't quite sure what to do with… Yet. "Remind them that they're why my team placed _third_ in the competition rather than _first_." She grumbled.

"Question for you, was it worth placing third?" Dib inquired.

Gaz nodded, though she still looked pissed about it."Olton and Zim needed me, there was no contest as to what I'd do." Gaz pointed out.

Dib nodded, ducking into the room plate in hand only to see his semi double and Two chatting. "I don't know." Zib was whispering. 

Dib coughed to let the other two know someone was there. "I figured you guys might be getting hungry. Zim made cinnamon pecan pancakes." Dib offered them the plate. "They're really good with the syrup."

"You did not just come here to share good food, I take it?" Two inquired, carrying the Pancakes to Zib's side sitting next to Dib's bed.

"No… Unfortunately not. First, Gaz expects repayment for her having to leave her game tournament early and slipping to Third due to you both putting Zim and Olton in danger." Dib calmly informed them both.

"Oh. So sorry I could not control my damaged and slightly deranged boyfriend." Two sarcastically replied.

"It- it is not that. But putting my son in danger is not just something we can just _forgive_ or _forget_." Dib warned, arms folded.

"But wouldn't his PAK repair any dama-" Zib started, groggily.

"He does not have a PAK! He doesn't need it to survive!" Dib blurted out.

Zib gave him the most 'Oh shit' look ever. "That… That explains a lot." Zib sighed.

"Yeah." Dib huffed arms still crossed.

"So Zim was telling the truth." He muttered. "Gah, we- I- we" he chirped, panicking just a bit. 

Two was quick to try to soothe Zib by petting the other's hair like antennae. "So you want to know what's going on with Irk, hmm?" Dib finally inquired.

"Yes, we only know there is some infernal humming in the back of our minds as we approach their area of Space." Two muttered.

"It's the Control Brains… I… I've never seen them but from my understanding ancient Irkens were brought out of being a rudimentary society by them I guess?" Dib still had a ton of theories behind that. "They're parasitic apparently and Zim's finding a species whose DNA when crossed with their own that can make smeets that can survive without their assistance kinda… Flipped a switch of sorts they want Olton dead, Zim too most likely cause he was the last one to know what species genetics helps create children that can survive without PAKs." Dib explained, simply. "Probably humanity as a whole too if they understood it was our DNA that caused this."

"So Zim did something stupid again? So what?" Zib scoffed.

"What do you mean, stupid? Without his involvement Olton would not exist. Olton is a wonderful kid, and Zim is… He's going through a lot right now. He probably won't trust you two right off the bat. That coupled with how close you two came to harming Olton is why I'm not going to let you two stay here. I do have an idea where you can stay but you might not like it." Dib confessed.

"Where?" Zib inquired.

"Childhood home." Dib commented.

"No." Zib flatly stated.

"Oh? And where are you going to stay while healing up from the damages Gaz rightfully gave your sorry ass?" Dib scoffed. "We already found and disabled your ship."

"... You don't get it!" He curled up on himself. "We- I- I-I have not seen _Dad_ in any version since we- we- we…."

Two chirped- purred at him, hugging Zib close. "Shhh…" He whispered.

Zib huffed but quieted a bit before he spoke quietly. "My version of… Dad, last I saw was. Well, I crushed his spirit. The look he gave before I finished the job was… Hard to see."

"I get it. Mine and myself don't see eye to eye… Exactly." He whispered. "But… The reason he kept things from me are valid, I notice that now. If I'd destroyed Zim before…" Dib refused to let himself think about it. "I was scarily destructive as a child. Kinda hoping Olton does not turn out like that, but I could see it happening. I won't force you but it's the only option you two have got on the table for now as a place to stay." 

Dib left the room and jumped slightly as his phone rang. "Hey, Dad… I'm not sure Gaz has really told you the whole situation or not yet but… Uh huh, yeah, really messed up alternate reality- He hasn't _exactly agreed_ yet but, I'll work on it. Oh by the way, how's making sure Zim's house computer isn't going to be automatically conscripted by the Control Brains coming? Yeah, he doesn't talk much about it. But I can tell Zim does miss having Computer around might send Skoodge to fetch it. Yeah, yeah… Hey Dad, you do know I love you even if we… Don't always get along, right?... Good. Well we will talk later." Dib took a deep breath and let out a sigh, he needed a damn lazy day.

"Zim, we're marathoning Bones for our lazy day this week!" He announced, simply.

" _Finally_ ! I wanna see what the big deal with the human justice system is that makes it so _dramatic_!" Zim had been wanting to watch a crime drama for a while now. 

Two was comforting Zib as best he could. "I'm right here…" he whispered, but Zib's response was a chittering, a sign he was stuck in a whirlpool of emotions and flashbacks.

Two sighed, he knew he could only wait until Zib came back to him for now all he could do was hug the other close and whisper in his ear.

He only knew a fraction of what went on in Zib's minds. Because there were two that mostly worked together. He still remembered how the other looked in the wasteland that had been their home for Two did not know how long. He'd found the other sat there out in the open in catatonic shock. But he did know how unresponsive the other was when he showed up ready to kill him. He hadn't so much as blinked at the other's first attempt. Which stopped only because he did not get the reaction he wanted which was a fight. No, all Zib had displayed was surrender. Total and utter surrender. At first he thought it was some sort of ploy. Some trick. But he soon learned it was nothing of the sort. He tried to get the other to respond, to follow willingly back to the cruiser but to no avail. Eventually Two just picked him up and dumped his ass in the damn ship. A day later the chitters started. On and off Zib would chitter at certain things. He'd worked from there until the other was mostly back to his old self. Two snapped back to present day when the other finally murmured something. "What was that?"

"I don't wanna see that look again." He sighed, quietly.

"Then don't repeat what made it occur in the first place, perhaps?" Two offered the simple solution. "Look I know you sometimes let your baser instincts take over sometimes… But I did warn you to not do what I saw you wanted to do with the smeet. Not when it was clear how protective he looked to be of it. So you have to deal with this version of your Father so we have shelter? Big deal! You owe me, by the way, your supply of Choco Nommies." Two reminded, smirking. "If you even still have them.

"You are soooo lucky you are good looking." Zib muttered, sitting up.

"So, we are gonna stay with this universe's version of your family for now?" Two pressed.

Zib hissed through his teeth. "I suppose we don't have much choice."

'Stealing the smeet was a good idea though we could have used it to get into the Empire's good graces!' "Shut _up_!" Zib growled at that inner voice.

Two sighed, used to it by now he simply chittered softly and soothingly pet the other's hair. "So we've decided?" Two inquired.

"Yeah, we are going to have to stay with... Professor Membrane." He sighed, giving in.

"It's okay we will still be together, at least." Two soothed the other by chirp- purring at him.

Zib sighed, but his antennae perked as he heard Dib in the next room over humming something. "Are you going to Scarborough Faire, parsley, saaage rosemary and thyme?" His antennae caught Zim's faint singing not far from where Dib was. "Remember me to one who liives there shee once waaas a true love of miiine."

Two frowned antennae twitching. "What is that?"

"Shhh… It's… Them singing to the Smeet I think?" Zib noted.

"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt." Dib sang. 

Zim naturally seemed to take up the second line. "In the deep forest green"

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyyyme." Dib seemed to not mind that Zim had joined in

"Tracing of sparrow on snow crested grouuund." Zim pointed out.

"Without no seams nor needlework." Dib pressed on.

"Bedclothes the child of the mountain." Zim continued.

"Then she'll be a true love of miiine." Dib's voice remained undaunted.

"Sleeps unaware of the clarion call." Zim sung on.

"Tell her to find me an acre of laaand" Dib kept on.

"A sprinkling of leaves" Zim seemed to sound meek somewhat hesitant.

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyyyme." Dib vocals remainded undaunted.

"Washes the grave with silvery tears" Zim sounded soft, hesitant.

"Between the salt wateeer and the sea straaands" Dib kept singing.

"And polishes a gun" Zim almost seemed to sigh.

"Then she'll be a true love of miiine." Zib's antennae twitched. "Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leatheeer"

"Blazing in scarlet battalions" Zim sounded... Unsure almost.

Dib didn't let the other quit though. "Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyyyme"

Zim seemed to press on due to Dib's encouragement "Generals order their soldiers to kiiill"

"And gather it all in a bunch of heather" Dib's voice was soothing.

"A cause they've long ago forgotten" Zim finished, switching to humming.

"Then she'll be a true love of mine. Are you going to Scarborough Faaair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyyymeRemember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of miiine." Dib wrapped it up. "Have a good nap, Olton." 

"Sleep well." He heard Zim whispered.

Zib felt something in his insides. This pair were far different from the last encounter he'd had with them. They seemingly _cared_ for each other. Even he could recognize it, thanks to Zib showing him how easily one could care for another. Even someone like him. "Hey, Two… I… You know I love you, right?"

Two nodded. "Good."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Membrane. More Zib n Two. Computer appears. Work on Oulton's PAK continues. An incident with permenant marker is had. Talks about Riced treats occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miiight update tags to prepare for next chapter later today. Current playlist: Bear Ghost, Lemon Demon and The Crane Wives.

**Chapter 16**

Professor Membrane was not sure he followed exactly, a lot of what Dib had just said was all theoretical in most if not all science. Other dimensions? Another version of this realm. Aliens were one thing, other dimensions and another version of his own son? Actually, scratch that, because according to what Dib said there were several versions of him as well as their world. However, there was one thing he knew for certain, whatever version of Dib there was out there, Membrane would do anything for his children regardless of what version, they were still his children. Though this version had apparently gone through a lot. Well while he didn't fully understand what the other had gone through but like anything in life he was willing to try. Still, he could admit he was nervous about this. But from the way Zim had barricaded himself in the bedroom with Olton and had his little robot standing guard outside despite still missing an arm, he could see why Dib was asking this from him. "Hello… Do you want me to fix that for you?" Membrane had offered to the bot.

"Master is makin' its aaaalll goods agains! Den' we gonna has tacos! Did yous wanna shares tacos, Big Mary?" Gir had inquired.

"Uhhh, how does one such as yourself even consume tacos? Does that gunk up your  well… Everything?" Membrane recalled inquiring.

"It's better if you don't try logic to fully understand Gir. You'll get a migraine from it.  _ Truuust  _ me on that." Dib had provided after coming up the stairs. "He's- The most illogical robot I've ever met. Plus if you get him talking about the  _ f-o-o-d _ word he will cause a  _ huge _ mess in the kitchen and Zim will not be happy about that."

"Huh. I suppose a mess in the kitchen would be a reason for getting upset." He instead wrapped his head around the odd name the bot had used. "It referred to me as Big Mary.

Dib seemed distracted by looking into something on a tablet. Foolish Gullible Skoodge: 'We are here we found the old space station. He's got it surprisingly clean… Awww there's a security bot hi lit- Untranslatable untranslatable untranslatable. Why would Zim  _ even give it that weaponry _ ?!' 

It was clearly a text from speech translation that went directly to the tablet. Mothman: You know how over the top Zim can be especially over what he cares about. If he hid it there, then it has to be guarded. Just retrieve it safely and bring it here.'

Membrane nodded as his son signed off with his alien friend before he continued explaining about this 'Other Dib' or Zib as he'd learned they called the boy. "Oh and Two will be staying with you as well but he's Irken and…" Dib sighed. "You know what? I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I suppose I'll have to." Membrane really had little choice in the matter, Zim clearly saw them as a threat here but also as one should they be allowed back into space juuust yet. 

And now knowing what he did about Olton he could see why Dib was not willing to have the two near enough to attempt anything again. And he was more than willing to be inconvenienced if it gave his son a feeling that Olton would be safe. Speaking of… "Is your boyfriend still mad at me or… Is he hiding from these other two?"

"He's keeping Olton safe from our dopplegangers." Dib provided. "I already apologized for his threatening you as it was partially my fault for venting my own past grievances with you to Zim. I should have known you… Had valid reasons for why you kept things from me. Still kinda unsure if I fully trust you to keep your need to investigate exciting findings in check though." 

"That's understandable. He just cares for you. So, you said this version of you was… Intense?" Membrane inquired.

"Yeah, kinda… Well he does appear to be a fusion of myself and Zim so you have a good idea as to whe-" Dib opened the door and immediately the hissing started from Zib, despite having agreed that this was the better of the options they had.

"Oh my." Membrane had to admit he had not expected a lamp to come flying at him. 

He did catch it, preventing bodily injury. "Hey, hey…. We talked about this Zib. Calm down." Two was trying to soothe the other but clearly Zib was distressed. 

"I can't- No- no- no. Do-"  Membrane sighed, the other clearly was suffering trauma of some sort. Trauma, Membrane understood what that was like. 

"I am not going anywhere." An awkward pause before. "Son."

Dib felt his own gut twist at the way Zib looked at Membrane after that. He had made the right choice to leave this task up to his Dad, he knew now. Two managed to get Zib to calm down finally after that. Membrane breathed a sigh of relief he had not realized he had been holding.  This boy clearly was some version of his son fused with his universe's version of Zim as Dib had already somewhat explained it. Membrane observed the slightly green skin, the other's lack of a nose, or ears for that matter the fact that his two hair scythes twitched every now and then. But this still clearly was his child in some strange form. Bitter, broken, abandoned and in grave need, clearly of care. "Two, was it? Perhaps you should lead him out to the car?

Zib clearly trusted the Irken, Membrane would utilize that fact for now until Zib became more comfortable around him. Gaz, he was sure, would be able to keep things in line. "So, you managed to figure out where he hid his house computer AI's central system? Impressive."

"It's not that hard to figure out though, I just listened to Zim ramble on about himself, inquired about what he did with his old base and stuff and… Well, pieced it together with the unlabeled satellite Nasa being some sort of space station." Dib shrugged. "I just had to sort through all earth's space junk to find it was all, when are you going to get on cleaning up space junk by the way?"

"I can't solve all of humanity's problems, son, we've talked about this." It was nice that Dib was making fun of him again though. "Just like the flying car issue. One crash and you know what the media would portray that as."

Zim poked his head out of the bedroom door at Dib's nerdy laugh. "Is  _ he gone _ ?" He was chittering.

"Yeah they are out of the house." Dib smiled as Olton peered at him from behind Zim. "Is his one antennae going to be alright?" 

They'd noticed the slight kink in it after everything had calmed down. "No damage, he hears and smells just fine without issues."

Membrane kept glancing at the child from where he was before coughing a bit awkwardly. "Well, the sooner we get home the sooner we can figure out how best to approach the ''Zib' situation. I might see about getting a room or two added to the house."

Membrane and Gaz started heading towards where he'd parked the Chevee Burban.

"Nah, just set them up in my old room." Dib sighed. "It's easiest."

"But then where would you stay when visiting?" Membrane inquired.

"Oh, riiight. Huh. Did. Not. Think of that…" He'd always heard it from Gaz, hearing his own Father indicate he wanted Dib to visit more often made things a bit awkward.

"Just… Don't try to force things with Zib and Two okay?" Dib inquired.

"I will try not to. Right, well best hit the road!" Membrane sighed.

"Uh.. Call me when ya get home, just so uhh… I know you made it alright." Dib awkwardly requested.

"I'll remind him." Gaz assured Dib. "And it's only for less than a day."

Dib nodded, stepping aside and waving at them as they left. Gaz and his father had work to do on the arsenal designs after all while he and Zim had their own things to prepare for, mainly Olton's PAK. 

"Just think about when we linked how I made mine move." Zim encouraged, a little later.

"You don't think I've tried that?" He pointed out, frustrated somewhat.

Later that day they were working on Olton's Pak. They'd been at it for  _ hours _ . With little to no progress. Zim actually chuckled then clicked his tongue at the other's frustration. "Here… Sit. Calm down. Close your eyes." He suggested.

"Right right… Geez." Dib closed his eyes, he tried to picture the way Zim used his own Pak.

The way he just  _ willed  _ it to  _ obey _ . He opened his eyes only to see a blunt tipped leg poking out of the tiny PAK in front of him. "You blunted the tips?" Dib inquired, as it extended towards him for closer inspection. 

"It's called baby proofing or have you not heard of it, Dib?" He inquired.

"I have but having you consider it is surprising." Dib noted.

"Well, it took me a while to get the hang of mine. I speared myself a... Few times during training but I kept at it day and night to catch up with the others in my classes until eventually I excelled at using mine." Zim confessed.

Dib nodded. "So you had to work at becoming good at certain skills?"

"Some of them yes, I was the youngest and… The smallest, after all. I had a lot to prove to keep from being cut." He noted. "Surprisingly, Skoodge helped but that's common since we were closest in age."

Dib nodded to show he was still listening, Zim smiled. "I even convinced him to skip training one time due to my impatience and his gullibility. To sate my curiosity about the outside world beyond the information center we were taught at."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dib chuckled a bit at that.

"Yes well, he fell behind me when I transferred to one of Vort's science stations for a time. Miyuki might not have thought sending me into science research was much of an advantage. But what I learned there." He mused. "Actually… Having Vortians on our side would not be a bad idea. Provided we free a research station with enough raw material."

"That'd be a good idea." Dib agreed.

He seemed to have been contemplating it for a while now. "But they are likely to have weaponry on the stations. However, we'd just need one, the farthest from Irk is Vort Research Station Nine." He noted. "Added bonus is that I am familiar with it."

"If we do take a colony that's actually used for research… Dad, Gaz and I could use what they have there to learn a ton about Irken systems and mechanical design." He mused playing around with the PAK a bit.

He had the hang of the mini PAK controls now. "The response is a bit delayed… Perhaps keeping the headpiece wireless is not the best idea? It'd be easy to add a wire from the headpiece to say the top of the PAK." He noted. "We'd have to add a fail safe to just have it stop moving if the cable disconnected or switch automatically to wireless mode might be better." 

"Mmm I like the second option if it just stops it leaves Olton vulnerable." Zim's brow furrowed. "After what happened with Zib and Two I do not want him to be left unable to escape such a situation himself."

"Mmm." Dib agreed with a nod. "No weapons until he is older though and can better underst-" 

"He already does. And we already agreed he was not ready for that… Yet." Zim smiled at the look of shock on Dib's face. "You forgot he can speak Irken almost perfectly, didn't you?"

"I- I didn't! I just… Did not think you already discussed it with him." He pointed out, though he did totally forget.

"Uh huh. He has your family's asinine brain meats coupled with the Irken hunger for knowledge." He proudly noted, then switched back to the topic from before."So… A scientific research station? Seems doable. Just give me a bit longer to work with Zib on the signal interruption device and experimental solution to the zirus."

"Zirus?" Zim looked amused.

"Zim plus virus." Dib offered.

"Heh. Hahahaaa oh, that's good. That's  _ perfect _ ." He chuckled.

"So, if we are going to be engaging in battle soon… Let's enjoy this lazy day tomorrow, eh?" He noted. "We can have popcorn, cola, snacks."

"I liked those riced thingies last time, can we get more of them?" Zim inquired.

"The rice krunchies treats?" He questioned. "We can stock up on them or… We could make homemade ones."

Zim's eyes sparkled at that idea. "THE SECOND ONE! Let's do the second option. I want to know their secret recipe! You shall give it to meee the secret to making rice krunchies treats!"

Dib chuckled, "Okay, okay calm down, we will make some and I'll even let you and Olton lick the spoons." Dib could not help it, he laughed the former Irken invader was such a child at times. 

Meanwhile back at the Membrane residence, Professor Membrane was a little heartbroken at how all Zib seemed to do was hiss and hide from him. He was afraid. Though why Membrane had no idea. Thankfully Two did not seem as apprehensive as the half irken. After making sure Zib was asleep for the night he returned to the kitchen for a soda only to see Membrane staring into his cup of queen's garden tea. "Hey, don't take it personally." Two stated. "He will get there but it is a lot for him. Seeing someone he thought he'd inadvertently…" 

He lost the words for a bit, however Membrane got what he was going to say, he thought. "I do get it, it's just… It is a lot to take in. Especially after coming to terms with intelligent alien life before after the whole Florpis incident and that I had a while to come to terms with! Now I have to come with terms that there is a multiverse and the one thing linking it all is my son and his alien boyfriend?" He made a gesture that indicated his mind was blown by that concept.

"It's alright, you don't have to get it in one go. Just… Forget about that part and focus instead on making this version feel comfortable here." Two suggested.

"I suppose that is a good way to put it." He reasoned. "I… Can try going about it that way I suppose it couldn't hurt."

He patted Two's back before downing the remainder of his tea, leaving the cup in the sink and heading to bed for some much needed rest. Two touched his own back a bit miffed but quietly taking it as humans being human since Zib was sometimes rather into touching him a bit much too. He nabbed a couple of sweet rolls for Zib before heading back.

It was a few days later that Skoodge showed up nearly falling over with the device he was trying to carry. "Woah there, I'll take this." Dib just managed to catch it.

"Thank you. It's stasis battery is homemade by Zim it seems and he did not choose the lightest materials" Skoodge informed.

"I can feel that, what is this? A stack of Nac II OS towers without the screen?!" He took the cobbled together stack carefully, especially since he knew the dome on top  _ could not be dropped _ . 

"I'm not familiar with your human electronics. All I know is they were  _ heavy _ !" Skoodge provided, rolling his shoulders. "But the AI brain is alive at least though in a stasis mode of some sort."

Dib nodded "If what Zim said was true he only thought he'd be gone for a year." Dib reasoned. "So a stasis mode makes sense."

Dib took the large bundle of computer parts and AI brain into his room for safe keeping. "God why does everything Irken have to be so… Morbid looking when it comes to organic material?" He muttered, setting it carefully on his desk.

He tapped the glass dome questioningly. "I sure hope Dad is going to have a good idea to keep you from turning on us." Dib muttered. "For now though we have to come up with a battle plan for that research station. Otherwise Zim'll just mindlessly charge in. Why am I talking to a brain in a jar that can't reply back?" 

He did not know what to expect, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred so he wandered off to make the battle plans with Zim. A little while later Olton wandered into the room, bright eyed and curious antennae tipped forward. Dib and Zim were undoubtedly not paying attention until Zim heard Olton's excited chirping. "What are you doing Olton?" Zim inquired.

Only for Dib to realize something  _ real quick _ . "I- I'll go check on him, stay here and strategize."

He hurried in his room only to see Olton, permanent marker in hand drawing on the AI brain's globe and chirping happily away. 'Deep breaths, it's glass the marker drawings will clean off.' He thought. "Alright Olton, let's leave Computer alone." He suggested, picking him up.

As Dib would find out later, the marker was not removable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Zib's past is revealed this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death, destruction of a dimension aftermath. Warning it'll pull heartstrings.

**Chapter 17**

The flash of light from the explosion was so bright it burned even with Zib's eyes squeezed shut he could feel the intense heat and was nearly blinded by the light. He fully expected to be torn to shreds by the blast, but something large had slammed into him he tried wiggling free of what- or, he realized whoever it was but their hold only tightened, shielding him from the blast. He was knocked out after being thrown a good distance. When Zib came to, he groaned, shoving the large being  _ off _ of him. The air smelled of burnt flesh, hair, plastic. The metal that hadn't melted from the heat was scalding to the touch. He could not see clearly for a few minutes. Why hadn't he perished?! He was sure that that device's explosion should have overwhelmed Zim's old PAK's healing factor… Zib should be dead. He- they should be dead.

Once his vision cleared he looked around at the destruction; that blast should have torn him to shre- he suddenly realized  _ what the weight _ had been on him as his gaze landed on the destroyed form of the Man of Science himself. His charred face was barely recognizable. Tears welled up in his eyes he nearly hyper- ventilated. Then he  _ screamed _ he screamed for help, but there was none to be had. And even if there were, it would not bring him back. He soon realized there was no one. No sound of life, not even of any animals. He was drowning, drowning in the silence. "Why? Why would he?" A dry sob left him suddenly and he  _ wept _ .

He cried so hard his whole frame shook he cried until he choked on the dry heaving sobs. It was his fault, all his fault. Suddenly his eyes snapped wide open as he shoved and clawed at Two hissing as tears filled his eyes. "Zib it's okay. Breathe." Two tried to calm him down.

"No- no! Stay back! Before I- I kill you too! I- we- I- I-I…" he fell into a series of stress chirping, it was a bad breakdown.

Two just held him close, firm but gentle. "Oh no you don't I'm ride or die, remember?" He inquired.

He'd witnessed the other's nightmares before after all, he knew how terrible they could get. The scratches healed, Zib's nightmares would never leave him. And this place had brought them back full force it seemed. Zib jumped at the knocking on the door. "Are you two okay in there?" Membrane inquired through the door, sounding worried.

"Yeah. We're fine." Two assured him, while trying to comfort Zib who was cry-chirping like a hurt smeet. 

"Nononono. He's  _ dead _ , they're  _ all dead…"  _ Zib whimpered. "Myfaultmyfaultmyfault." 

"Shhh… That's the past, Zib, I'm here, right? I'm not dead." Two forced the other to look. "Do I look dead to you?"

"N-No." Zib breathed a relieved sigh. "No you're alive. You will never leave me will you?" He sounded so small when he asked this, so fragile.

"Never." Two promised, petting the other's hair softly. "This really is a lot for you isn't it?"

Zib nodded, purring into the other's touches. "It brought back bad memories…" he whispered, trembling slightly still from the nightmare.

He'd never live down being the cause of his Father's demise. His fear that he could again lingered there in his Pa- Mind heavy.

Dib meanwhile was trying to mix a huge bowl of puffed rice cereal and melted marshmallow while four sets of large bug-like eyes and four antennae were pointing his way. "That smells delightful." Zim commented. 

"We just need to spread this in the pans and let them cool then we can cut them into squares." Dib explained.

"Ooo," Zim and Olton were both chirping with excitement.

"I'm gonna go ahead and make myself popcorn. Something a little salty to go with these sweets." He added.

They ended up watching a little of everything. The Irkens and Dib munching on various snacks while Zim complained about why would the clearly superior Brennan would fall for the inferior Booth.

Elsewhere, Zib was chittering at how this version of Membrane seemed to be currently fretting over how comfortable he was. "You aren't touching your dinner…" He pointed out.

"It contains meat- us Irkens do not process proteins easily." Two explained, calmly. "We prefer snacks with high carbs and sugar content."

"Ah, so… Foodio, Vegan French Toast!" Professor ordered.

The bot obeyed without question. "Why even  _ try with him Two _ ? He's never going to  _ understand _ ." He grumbled, taking his plate and leaving for Dib's old room with a huff.

Two shrugged and looked at the Professor apologetically before taking his own and following Zib. Membrane sighed, realizing how very little he knew about aliens and this half alien version of his son. He was mulling over it when it dawned on him, the only person he knew that knew the most about Irkens other than the aliens themselves was... Was… Dib. Of course! He made a decision to call his son and take notes if he had to. And boy did he need to. This version of his son he was tasked with so far had hissed or chittered pretty regularly and angrily at him. "There has to be a way to get him to relax around me…" He reasoned but what?

Zib was complaining to Two. "He  _ thinks  _ he can understand  _ me _ \- us!" He gestured to show he meant Two and himself for once and not the inner Zim voice in his head. 

"Honestly Zib? The guy's probably still just trying to come to terms with this situation… And… Wait, is he going into the basement?" Two inquired.

"It's where his Lab is." Zib informed him. "He spends a lot of time down there. So get used to it." He muttered with a sigh. 

Professor Membrane did not emerge until late the next morning phone against his cheek while complaining to someone on the other end. "I  _ need  _ that as a  _ hardware part  _ not as whatever mumbo jumbo it's  _ actually called by them _ . Uh huh, uh huh, mmm I think I know an equivilant, yes." He was mumbling this while wandering out the door and hopping in his car soon returning with various hardware store bags in tow.

He then seemed to remember something important then forgot it anyway and meandered into the basement again. "What is he doing  _ now _ it had better not have anything to do  _ with one of you upsetting him. _ " Gaz warned, munching on her cereal.

"He does not seem upset. Busy yes, upset… I don't think he is." Two responded.

Membrane came running back up the stairs, seemingly remembering what he was gonna say earlier. "Don't run the water for a bit, kids!" He then vanished down the stairs again.

"Okaaay so maybe we are having plumbing issues?" She inquired.

Two and Zib both looked at each other then at her. "You know what he's up to don't you?"

"Even if I did you think I'd tell  _ you two idiots _ ?" She scoffed.

"No." Zib muttered, looking bored.

Membrane came rushing back up the stairs."Ah, um… I need to run to the labs to pick up something. Did you two wanna ride along? I could use the help."

Zib looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "You really want to take  _ me along to your lab _ ?!"

"Umm, yes? I was told what… Happened. But I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I held you to higher standards than I hold myself when it comes to not over doing it in the pursuit of science! I feel you have learned your lesson from what you did though. Besides, Dib left it up to me as to how to deal with you two and this is how I choose to deal with it." Membrane commented. "You'll need a disguise though." He pointed at Two.

"Huh? I… Don't have one." Two muttered.

"I think I have a solution." He reasoned. "Just gimme a second to go find it. It's got to be… around here… Somewhere… Ah! Here we are. Sorry if it's a little… Old it was a science fair project I cooked up.in my yout- aha, here it is." He held up an odd looking watch. "The Holowatch! It should disguise you well enough!" He gave it to Two who put it on and after a bit of fiddling he found a hologram he found acceptable. "It's not Irken tech, but it's decent."

Meanwhile Zim was on a call with Skoodge and Tak. "We intercepted a communication about a small transport from Moping 10 to Vort Research Station Nine. "We can intercept and contain any Irkens aboard if I use my hologram to look Vortian." Tak was informing him.

"It's risky to go it alone." Zim reasoned. "But you do have each other out there. It is just one ship but it could also be a trap." Zim sighed, weighing their options for a bit. 

"Do it." He decided, pressing them with a, "But be  _ cautious, okay _ ?"

"Understood, Sir." Skoodge saluted. "We will be most cautious."

"Ugh, Skoodge please for the schmillionth time, just use my name when addressing me, calling me Sir is a nice gesture but we are smeet brothers." Zim reminded.

"Of course, Zim, of course." Skoodge conceded.

"When you two get done with this mission I shall have a surprise for you in your next supply run. Dib has been showing Zim how to make sweet snacks of various styles." He informed them. "We'll have to make more becaaause clever Olton got into them and sorta…"

"Ate them all?" Tak inquired, chuckling.

"Yes, that." Zim chuckled, amused.

Tak shrugged at that it was hard to keep a smeet from their favorite snack.  "Dib was not pleased but Olton is immune to what he calls a 'sugar high' thanks to being part Irken." Zim proudly noted. "Proof our genes are superior in many ways."

"Well, we always knew that." Tak rolled her eyes. "You should see if Gaz's team would not mind a test run with us for this mission for the eventual use in actual battle? We do have some time to plan it."

"I'll see if she thinks they're up to it, if so then I shall give them the coordinates." Zim responded.

He gave a sigh after getting off with Tak. "Worried?" Dib inquired he was busy keeping Olton from running amok again.

Currently he was giving him a piggyback ride around the house. "They're going to try to intercept a shipment of prisoners from Mooping 10 to Vort. Of course I'm worried." He stated. "Shouldn't you be checking in on Zib and Two's imprisonment?" 

"I already explained to you, Zim, it's not an imprisonment. Dad has it handled he called this morning anyway wanting to know about Irkens a bit, so I suspect everything is fine." Dib reasoned. "He's probably having a freakin' blast reverse engineering our water filtration system."

"What? You went and told him about that?" Zim inquired.

"Yes, Two is fully Irken after all and I don't know for sure but I believe Zib may be affected somewhat by being half." He reasoned. "Plus when we do spend time there we will still need to bring Olton, obviously."

"True, better to let those two be guinea pigs rather than myself or Olton." Zim reasoned. 

Meanwhile Two was busy being fascinated by Membrane Labs. "Such advanced technology." He whispered.

"For a human, yeah. But it's nothing compared to Irken technology." Zib dismissively commented.

"Really, what was it you came here for?" Zib wanted to know.

"For this!" He held up a test tube filled with water but it looked surprisingly clean. "I've been working on a new water filtration system for the house that would filter well enough for Irkens to handle. But can't develop the filtration blob since we lack blob making capabilities. The next best thing I could think of were water filtration nanobots. Self repairing, but big enough to be filtered out 

"Pfft, why bother? Isn't this supposed to be some sort of punishment or something? Or did you think showing us mercy and kindness would get you brownie points with Dib?" Zib huffed.

"Zib I… I'm doing this to take care of you and Two." Professor Membrane explained. "I may not know how your universe's version of me was. But I am sure he would not want to see you in pain."

"Are you done with your little pep talk? Look it's better for you and its better for everyone if you don't try to get close to me." Zib explained. "Only Two gets us- me, so…"

"No." Membrane stated.

"Excuse me?" Zib inquired.

"You heard me, I said no." Membrane repeated. "I've known my son long enough to know when he's lying. With him though he has reasons, you however are only doing so in an attempt to push me away. Which I simply cannot let you do. I learned my lesson after my son's need for support from me was made clear during the whole florpus ordeal."

He looked like he was gathering his thoughts about such things. "Perhaps your version never said it, but I don't think any version of myself could not be proud of my son on some level. Despite the probability saying otherwise. This is the one fact I will always deny being real because I cannot see it being a thing." He reasoned.

Zib could not believe the other was trying this here, now of all things. "However, I am not blind to the fact that you have caused distress to my boy and his own family. That's why I removed you from him as a responsibility to deal with. He's already got enough on his plate as it is with Zim and Olton."

"If that version of you really cared for me than. Tell me why-why did he. Why did he die?! Why did he leave me all alone in that place?! Alone?"

"The same reason any parent would, I imagine. He probably could not stand to watch his own child die due to the immense energy released from such an event." Membrane had already thought over what in all of reality would keep Zib's Membrane from being there any longer, it was obvious death was very high on that list.

For Zib though, it was a shock. He suddenly realized he was crying, trying to play it off as nothing but not quite succeeding "I… We-I… Ne- need to."

"Here's my keycard, you and Two can access the employee break room down the hall get whatever snacks you want." Membrane offered.

Zib silently took it and with a nod led Two to the breakroom. Sniffling a bit as they left for the breakroom.


End file.
